L'Avènement du Démoniste !
by Kelorus
Summary: A Wrong BWL fic. Harry a un jumeau, le 'Survivant'. Il est ignoré de tous, sauf par Albus Dumbledore, et il découvre un jour, un livre...intitulé 'Le journal du Grand Démoniste Ik'thazar' ? JP/LP/MP(OC)/GW/MW/RW/SB/RL Bashing, grey!Harry, Grey! Dumbledore Mentor!Dumbledore, Powerful!Harry
1. Prologue

**Salut à tous. Voici une fiction qui est majoritairement une simple idée, donc les mises à jour seront assez sporadiques. Cette fiction est avant tout une sorte de grey!harry avec un mentor!Grey!Dumbledore, and un super mega BASHING JP/LP/MP/RW/MW/GW/SB/RL...**

* * *

31/10/1981

Cela faisait maintenant plus d'un an que les jeunes Hadrian ''Harry'' James Potter et Marcus Fleamont Potter étaient nés. Harry avait choqué beaucoup de monde par ses exploits de magie accidentelle. Au bout de seulement un mois, il avait réussi à donner vie à ses peluches favorites à l'effigie des maraudeurs, ce qui avait ravi au plus haut point ses parents, sans compter les maraudeurs qui trouvaient cela admirable. Malheureusement, la peluche représentant Queudver fut complètement réduite en miette par la peluche représentant Patmol, ce qui avait une fois de plus énervé Peter Pettigrew. Les cas de magie accidentelle étaient devenus quotidiens chez les Potter.

Ainsi, lorsqu'Harry voulait quelque chose, il arrivait à l'attirer à lui. Lorsqu'il n'était pas content, voire affamé, il réussissait même à invoquer un des elfes de maisons à lui. Une fois, il réussit à tourner la couleur des cheveux de James, qui finit avec une très belle chevelure bleue turquoise, ce qui fit rire avec force Sirius. Ce dernier regretta bien vite, car Harry changea ses cheveux en une couleur verte, faisant presque hurler de peur le Gryffindor, et esclaffer de rire les maraudeurs. Harry avait officiellement gagné le titre de Mini-Cornedrue.

Dans le cas de Marcus Potter, tout était différent. Il était évidemment moins puissant magiquement, mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il n'était pas aimé. Après tout, Lily et James Potter aimaient de façon égale leurs enfants.

Pour éviter que les cas de magie accidentelle d'Harry ne se reproduisent, ils décidèrent de poser un block temporaire sur le cœur magique d'Harry, qui se délierait automatiquement à ses sept ans, quand il pourrait commencer son entrainement auprès de son père. En effet, ils avaient décidé d'entrainer Harry et Marcus après avoir entendu la prophétie émise par Sybil Trelauney. Malheureusement, le Seigneur des Ténèbres, Voldemort, avait entendu cette prophétie, et les Potter avaient dû continuer à vivre à Godric's Hollow sous un fidelius dont Peter Pettigrew était le gardien. Ils finirent très vite par le regretter en ce jour d'Halloween, ou de Samhain, tout dépend des croyances.

On put entendre un craquement tel un coup de tonnerre non loin du chalet des Potter, ce qui attira immédiatement l'attention de James Potter. Ce dernier se précipita vers la porte pour observer à travers le judas. C'est alors qu'il vit la forme de Voldemort.

"Lily ! Prends Harry et Marcus et Pars ! C'est lui ! Je vais le retenir !" Hurla alors James.

Lily ne perdit pas de temps, elle attrapa l'enfant et se dirigea vers la nurserie. Elle savait qu'un jour ou l'autre, cela arriverait, et elle avait tout préparé. Elle avait décidé d'utiliser un ancien rituel de sang, ayant pour but de protéger un individu de tous les sorts existant par le sacrifice. Elle savait bien qu'ils n'étaient pas assez puissants pour vaincre Voldemort, et avaient donc prévu une dernière défense pour leur enfant. Elle ne perdit pas de temps, et mit en place le rituel.

De son côté, James se prépara à affronter Voldemort. Sa baguette en main, il attendit. Peu de temps après, la porte explosa, et Voldemort s'avança.

"Tu n'as pas besoin de mourir, Potter. Laisses moi tuer tes enfants, et tu auras la vie sauve." Fit Voldemort.

"Va crever en enfer, monstre !" Hurla alors James.

" _ **Avada Kedavra**_ _"_ Hurla alors Voldemort, James esquiva le sort.

" _ **Confringo! Impedimenta! Experliarmus !**_ _"_ Lança à son tour James, que Voldemort bloqua avec aisance.

" _ **ENDOLORIS !**_ _"_ Hurla alors Voldemort, touchant James de plein fouet, qui se mit à hurler de douleur avant de s'évanouir.

"Pathétique!"Finit alors le sorcier maléfique, laissant ainsi James Potter aux pieds de l'escalier menant à l'étage.

Voldemort monta à l'étage, se dirigeant vers la nurserie, dont la porte était protégée par plusieurs enchantements. Il devait bien admettre que malgré son statut de Sang-de-bourbe, Lily Potter était une sorcière très puissante. _Quel potentiel gâché_ pensa-t-il.

" _ **Fulgur !**_ " Hurla le sorcier, déversant un éclair sur la porte, ce qui la fit explosée.

"Pousses toi, pauvre idiote !" Ordonna le Lord des ténèbres.

"Non, pas mes fils!" Supplia Lily, qui n'avait pas pu terminer le rituel.

"Ecartes toi ! Ne perds pas ta vie pour ces merdeux, tu peux en avoir d'autres !" Déclara Voldemort en s'énervant.

"Pas Harry et Marcus ! Ayez pitié !" Hurla alors Lily.

" _ **Endoloris !**_ " Fit le sorcier, mettant à terre ainsi la jeune rouquine, sans pitié, qui hurlait de douleur. Il avait promis à Severus de l'épargner, et il avait tenu parole. Après tout, elle était encore vivante, malgré la torture qu'elle subissait.

Il s'avança près des enfants, observant les bambins qui le regardaient. Tandis que Marcus hurlait à tue-tête, tentant de s'éloigner autant que possible des barreaux de son lit, Harry observait le Seigneur des Ténèbres avec ses yeux lumineux. Il pouvait sentir la magie qui était présente dans le corps de l'enfant, et il devait admettre que c'était incroyable.

"Dommage que je doive te tuer. Tant de potentiel gâché. Hélas, je t'aurai bien gardé, si seulement tu n'étais pas prédit à me vaincre. Ton sacrifice ne sera pas oublié." Déclara solennellement le Seigneur des ténèbres avant de viser le bambin avec sa baguette.

 _ **"Avada Kedavra !**_ " Hurla-t-il. Le rayon vert se dirigea vers Harry.

"Non!" Hurla alors Lily Potter, encore dans les vapes, persuadée que l'enfant visé était Marcus.

C'est alors que quelque chose d'incroyable se produit. L'enfant se mit à briller, et à briller, à tel point que Voldemort dû fermer les yeux. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, ce fut pour voir l'enfant, nimbé d'un Halo vert, et le rayon vert se diriger droit sur lui.

"Non!" Hurla Voldemort, avant d'être réduit en cendre, son esprit s'enfuyant au loin, vers l'Albanie.

La force de l'explosion fut telle que les barreaux explosèrent, pour finalement blesser Marcus Potter à la main, laissant un 'LV' sur le haut de sa main droite. Quant à Harry, il eut évidemment une cicatrice sous forme d'éclair sur le front, au-dessus de l'œil gauche.

James Potter reprit ses esprits quelques minutes plus tard, et se rappelant la situation, il fonça à l'étage, dans la chambre de ses enfants, laissant alors échapper un soupir de joie en voyant ses deux enfants en vie, et sa femme à terre, mais toujours en vie.

"Lily, est-ce que ça va? Où est Tu-Sais-Qui?" Demanda alors James, se précipitant sur sa femme.

"Je…Je ne sais pas, James. Il était là, et puis…il est mort! Il a jeté le sort de la mort sur Marcus, mais le sort a rebondi!" Dit alors Lily, confondant Harry et Marcus.

Immédiatement, James se précipita sur Marcus, et il retint son souffle lorsqu'il aperçut la marque sur la main de son fils. Il fit instantanément le lien avec la prophétie. 'Mon fils est l'élu!' Pensa-t-il, faisant abstraction d'Harry.

Alors, les évènements s'enchainèrent. Peter Pettigrew fit son apparition, pour vérifier s'ils étaient morts, et lorsqu'il vit James, il eut à peine le temps de dire 'Quidditch' qu'il fut saucissonné au sol, se faisant marteler à coups de pieds par une Lily enragée. Par la suite, Severus Rogue apparut, expliquant qu'il avait reçu une information quant à une attaque du Seigneur des Ténèbres, et qu'il souhaitait les avertir. Evidemment, il fut reçut à bras ouverts par Lily (mais pas par James). Enfin, ce fut au tour de Sirius, suivi de Dumbledore d'arriver.

Lorsque Dumbledore vit Marcus, il fronça des sourcils. Après tout, il avait toujours été persuadé qu'Harry serait l'élu. Il finit tout de même par déclarer Marcus en tant que Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu, vainqueur de Voldemort. Il préconisa tout de même aux parents de s'occuper autant de Marcus que d'Harry, mais il remarqua son erreur que trop tard, en voyant le couple Potter s'occuper de Marcus, ignorant alors un Harry silencieux se trouvant toujours dans son berceau, perçant de ses yeux lumineux qui étaient de la même couleur que le sortilège impardonnable de la mort ses deux parents et son frère jumeau.

Le soir même, le Monde Sorcier entra dans une période de festivité face à la 'mort' de Voldemort, et la fin d'une ère de terreur. Partout au Royaume-Uni, et même dans le Monde, on proclamait haut et fort que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait été vaincu par Marcus Fleamont Potter, le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu. Des photos firent leur apparition, montrant alors la famille parfaite de Lily, James et Marcus Potter. Pas une seule photo ne comporta alors Harry, qui durant tout ce temps, était resté soit dans son berceau, soit dans les bras de la personne qu'il considérait comme son grand-père, Albus Dumbledore.


	2. Quel drôle de livre

**Salut à tous, voici donc le nouveau chapitre. Certains remarqueront que je me suis légèrement inspiré d'autres Univers tels que Warcraft et Final Fantasy XIV.**

 **Au fait, je ne sais toujours pas si je vais mettre Harry en couple, donc si vous avez une idée x)**

 **Et par pitié, PAS Malfoy ou Rogue, non merci. Sinon, je suis ouvert aux propositions, que ce soit Charlie, Bill, Blaize, les jumeaux, Theodore Nott, ou une femme, peu importe. Proposez x)**

* * *

31/07/1987

Des pleurs pouvaient être entendus, résonnants avec force dans une symphonie mélancolique de tristesse et de désespoir. Des hoquets de tristesse se mélangeaient parfois à ces pleurs, exprimant alors le malheur de la personne qui pleurait de toutes ses larmes.

Cette personne n'était pas très grande, mesurant à peine 110 cm, avec un corps fin et presque malingre. La personne qui pleurait était en fait un jeune garçon aux cheveux noirs ébouriffés et aux yeux verts lumineux, tel l'Impardonnable de la Mort. Peu de gens connaissaient ce garçon, car peu s'intéressaient à lui. Après tout, pourquoi s'intéresser à un jeune garçon banal, lorsqu'il y a le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu. Même sa famille pense la même chose, car après tout, cela expliquerait pourquoi il est seul, dans une cave, pleurant de toutes ses larmes, le jour de son anniversaire.

Il contrastait beaucoup avec Marcus Potter, qui était un enfant obèse aux cheveux rouge et aux yeux d'un vert pâle. Il ressemblait beaucoup à un Weasley.

Ce jeune garçon s'appelait donc Harry Potter, le frère du 'Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu'. Ce titre, il le détestait, et malheureusement pour lui, ce titre était le seul qu'il connaissait. On ne lui attribuait même pas le titre de 'Fils de' ou 'Héritier' malgré le fait qu'il soit le jumeau ainé de Marcus Potter, juste le titre de 'frère'. Harry était quelqu'un de bien malheureux, ne sachant que faire de sa vie, et sa famille l'ignorait pour son frère, mais aussi car ils pensaient qu'il n'était que peu puissant, oubliant alors ses prouesses magiques avant l'imposition de ce sceau sur son cœur magique.

Harry se souvenait parfaitement de tout ce qui s'était passé, car il avait une mémoire eidétique. Mais pour lui, cette mémoire était autant une bénédiction qu'une malédiction. Car après tout, se rappeler avec précision les raisons de notre abandon ne peut être qu'une malédiction. Harry repensa alors aux raisons qui l'avaient conduit en ces lieux.

Tout avait commencé lorsqu'il avait cinq ans et qu'il fut complètement ignoré le jour de son anniversaire sauf par Albus Dumbledore, qu'il appelait souvent 'papi'. Ce fut pour lui un coup dur. Il avait été oublié le jour de son anniversaire, et surtout, forcé à souhaiter un Joyeux Anniversaire à son frère jumeau, Marcus Potter. Tandis que ce dernier recevait plusieurs cadeaux et avait plein d'invités, Harry n'avait rien du tout. Heureusement pour lui, il reçut plus tard un cadeau de la part de Dumbledore, un cadeau qu'il avait encore sur lui aujourd'hui. Ce cadeau était très simple, soit un collier en argent ciselé orné d'une aigue-marine enchantée pour le protéger, permettant ainsi à Dumbledore de vérifier son état de santé et de le repérer à tout moment. Mais cela n'empêcha pas Harry de décider de quitter les festivités en l'honneur de Marcus, et c'est ainsi qu'il trouva une caverne non loin du Manoir Potter. Ainsi, il emménagea cette caverne grâce aux Elfes de Maison pour en faire son repaire, loin de tous, et une seule personne fut informée de l'emplacement de cet endroit, soit Dumbledore.

Cela explique donc sa présence en ce-jour dans cette caverne, communément appelée le Repaire du Phénix. Cet endroit était très différent depuis son aménagement. Il était assez grand, avec un sol propre et tapisser, des murs briqués et eux-aussi tapissés, et des meubles épars placés par les elfes de maison. Le plus important dans cet endroit était la bibliothèque, remplie à ras-bord de livres les uns plus intéressants que les autres. Il avait réussi à récupérer ces livres dans la Bibliothèque Potter, mais aussi dans la chambre de son frère jumeau qui ne s'intéressait pas le moins du monde à la lecture. D'autres livres avaient été fournis par Dumbledore, qui venait souvent dans cet endroit pour discuter avec Harry, mais surtout, pour lui enseigner la magie. En effet, en voyant son erreur, Dumbledore avait décidé qu'il s'occuperait personnellement d'Harry, et c'est ce qu'il fit, lui enseignant alors ce qu'il pouvait sur la magie sans baguette. Harry se révéla alors très vite être un prodige, et Dumbledore était impatient de voir ce dont Harry serait capable une fois que son sceau magique serait brisé.

Mais cela n'explique pas la raison pour laquelle Harry pleurait. La véritable raison fut l'annonce faite par James Potter lors de la fête en l'honneur de Marcus. Il avait décidé de nommer Marcus en tant qu'Héritier de la famille Potter, malgré le fait qu'Harry soit l'ainé, lui retirant alors le peu qu'il avait le connectant à sa famille. C'est la véritable raison pour laquelle Harry décida de quitter la fête pour venir dans son repaire et pleurer.

Tandis qu'il pleurait et se lamentait sur son injuste destin, une drôle d'arche de pierre se situant au fond de la caverne se mit à trembler. Cette arche était présente dans la Caverne, et Harry la trouvant sympathique, il décida de la garder. L'Arche était couverte de runes indescriptibles, même pour Dumbledore, et était toujours inactive. Pourtant aujourd'hui, ce n'était pas le cas, et Harry finit par le remarquer lorsqu'il entendit un bruit intriguant.

Il releva son visage plein de larmes pour observer l'endroit d'où provenait ce bruit bizarre, et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise en voyant une sorte de liquide ou gelée, il ne savait pas trop, couvrant l'intérieur de l'Arche. Tout à coup, l'Arche se mit à briller, et Harry ferma les yeux. Il entendit juste un POP bruyant, et puis rien d'autre.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, l'arche était de nouveau éteinte, et Harry fronça des sourcils. Il décida alors de s'approcher de l'arche, lentement, et c'est alors qu'il vit au sol un objet qui n'était pas présent auparavant. L'objet en question était un très gros livre dont la page de couverture était faite d'un métal argenté mais qui n'était pas de l'argent. Il observa alors le livre, remarquant qu'il était couvert d'arabesques en or, avec au centre de la Première Page de Couverture, une grosse pierre précieuse rouge. Harry ne savait pas si c'était un rubis, un spinelle rouge ou bien autre chose, mais il pouvait parfaitement sentir la magie qui en sortait, et il décida donc d'approcher le livre, le prenant alors dans ses petites mains, pour l'emmener à l'une des tables près de la bibliothèque.

Il ouvrit alors délicatement le livre, ne remarquant pas alors que la gemme rouge, qui était en fait un diamant rouge, changea de couleur pour devenir verte, comme ses yeux. Il décida alors de lire ce qui était écrit sur la Page de Garde.

"Le Journal du Grand Démoniste Ik'Thazar?" Fit Harry à voix haute, perplexe.

'Ce n'est surement pas humain. Ça fait plus gobelin qu'autre chose.', pensa-t-il.

Il décida alors de continuer de lire le livre. Il lit alors les trois premières pages.

 _Qui suis-je?_

 _Je me nomme Ik'Thazar, et je suis un des plus grand démonistes ayant jamais existé. Ce journal représente mon héritage. Mais je vais d'abord expliquer qui je suis, car rare sont ceux qui savent ce qu'est un véritable démoniste._

 _Je suis un orc, une race tribale et d'origine shamanique ayant la peau verte suite à une corruption gangrenée. Les orcs sont grands, mesurant adulte une taille moyenne de 200 cm, et ils sont très musclés, expliquant leur poids conséquent supérieur à 100 kg. A part ces différences, et le fait qu'ils aient des dents pointues, les orcs ressemblent à la majorité des races humanoïdes, soit les humains._

 _Quant à moi, je suis le fils d'un puissant chef de clan dont je tairai le nom. J'ai découvert la magie, commençant en tant que chaman, pour finalement m'intéresser à la magie dans son ensemble, plus précisément la magie arcanique et le néant. Mon intérêt certain m'a alors permis de devenir ce qu'on appelle un démoniste, me donnant une puissance incomparable._

 _Qu'est-ce qu'un démoniste?_

 _Contrairement aux croyances populaires et absurdes émises par les masses ignorantes, les démonistes ne sont pas des monstres, ni des buveurs de sang ou tueurs d'enfants se baignant dans les tripes de leurs victimes. Un démoniste est tout simplement un arcaniste qui s'intéresse de façon plus profonde au néant, et surtout, à ses habitants, que l'on appelle démons. En fait, le terme de démoniste est un barbarisme, car nous ne nous intéressons pas qu'aux démons, mais à la magie en générale. L'appellation la plus adaptée serait celle de Néantomancien, ou bien d'Arcano-néantomancien. J'ai personnellement une préférence pour l'Arcano-néantomancien attendu que l'Arcanisme et la Néantomancie sont deux choses qui se ressemblent, mais restent tout de même différentes._

Harry écarquilla les yeux en lisant le texte se présentant à lui. Jamais encore n'avait-il entendu parler de Néantomancie, d'Arcanomancie ou bien de Démonisme. Et pourtant, il tenait dans ses mains un livre lui expliquant que ces domaines existaient. Harry se demanda alors si ces domaines valaient vraiment quelque chose, et s'ils étaient aussi puissants qu'ils le semblaient. Il décida alors de continuer à lire l'ouvrage exceptionnel se situant devant lui.

 _Que sont les démons?_

 _Les démons sont des créatures vicieuses et douées d'intelligence, capables de plusieurs prouesses, et ils sont divisés en plusieurs sous-races. Mais il faut avant tout savoir que les démons ne l'ont pas toujours été. En effet, à l'origine, les démons étaient des créatures arcaniques sages et puissantes, créées par une puissance supérieure afin de réguler la magie à travers l'un des Univers. Vous avez bien compris, j'ai bien dis l'UN des Univers, ce qui signifie qu'il existe plusieurs Univers, et donc, il se peut que dans l'Univers dans lequel vous vous trouvez, les démons n'existent pas. Cela ne signifie pas qu'ils ne peuvent venir, simplement que vous devrez les invoquer._

 _Mais revenons-en aux démons. Ils sont donc divisés en plusieurs sous-races, chacune ayant des spécificités très intéressantes. Je décrirai dans ce journal les diverses races démoniaques existantes. J'ai décidé d'en décrire une seule dans l'immédiat, celle des diablotins._

 _Les diablotins sont des êtres magiques très petit, mesurant environ 50 à 60 cm, avec une peau noire de cuir, deux petites cornes, un nez très pointu, des dents acérés, et une langue bien pendue. Ils sont avant tout pyromanes, et sont considérés comme des serviteurs dévoués. Leur loyauté est exemplaire, et un diablotin pourra toujours vous protéger, sans compter qu'il est capable de s'infiltrer dans les endroits les plus inaccessibles._

 _De quoi est véritablement capable un 'démoniste'?_

 _Un démoniste est capable de bien des choses. Il peut avant tout invoquer des démons, ce qui lui a valu l'appellation de 'Démoniste'. Cependant, il n'est pas pour autant limité aux démons, car il peut invoquer d'autres êtres arcaniques, tels que les élémentaires arcaniques, les grimoires volants, les carbuncles…_

 _Le démoniste est aussi un arcaniste, de ce fait, il a un contrôle certain sur la magie qui façonne tous les Univers, c'est ce qu'on appelle la Toile du Monde, ou bien la Toile Magique. Les plus grands arcanistes sont capables de créer à partir de rien n'importe quoi, de façonner des paysages, et pour les meilleurs, de créer des mondes voire une race entière. Ils sont souvent qualifiés alors de Dieux ou Titans, mais rare sont ceux qui peuvent arriver à un tel niveau de pouvoir._

 _Ce sont aussi des Pyromanes avertis, capable de détruire des mondes entiers en déclenchant l'apocalypse grâce à des pluies de feu et des tempêtes de météores. Ils peuvent aussi apprendre à manipuler les peurs des gens, les terrifiant alors pour les assujettir à leur volonté. Sans oublier qu'ils ont une grande maîtrise des maladies, capable alors de rendre des populations entières infertiles, malades, déployant alors des fléaux sur des races entières._

 _Enfin, ce sont des Néantomanciens et Mages de Sang. Les Néantomanciens sont des Arcanistes qui ne s'intéressent non pas à la Toile du Monde et à la création, mais à deux aspects de l'Existence que sont le Temps et l'Espace. Ils peuvent ainsi apprendre à créer des bulles temporelles, à revenir dans le passé et manipuler les évènements, ou bien créer des dimensions alternatives sans limites d'espace. Ils ont aussi un lien très profond avec le Néant Distordu, que certains appellent simplement le Vide ou bien l'Infini Inconnu. Ce lien leur permet aussi d'en tirer une certaine force, ce qui permet donc leur connexion avec les êtres habitants le néant, que sont les démons, ou plus précisément, certains démons. Quant aux Mages de Sang, ce sont des spécialistes de magie noire. Ils apprennent à utiliser leur propre sang pour signer un contrat avec une créature immortelle (habituellement un phénix), leur permettant alors de libérer leur pleine puissance, ce qui décuple leurs pouvoirs. Ils excellent alors dans les arts arcaniques et la pyromancie._

 _Un véritable Démoniste n'a pas de limites!_

Les yeux d'Harry ne cessèrent de s'élargir au fur et à mesure qu'il lisait, et lorsqu'il atteint la dernière ligne, sa bouche s'ouvrit en grand, trahissant son choc. Il commença alors à calculer les possibilités offertes par ce livre, et il finit par en venir à une seule et unique conclusion: Ce livre lui permettrait d'atteindre les hautes sphères du Monde.

Cela faisait maintenant un an qu'Harry souhaitait s'éloigner de sa famille pour en découvrir autant que possible sur le Monde Magique, et surtout, pouvoir être totalement indépendant. Et il savait qu'une seule chose lui permettrait d'être enfin indépendant de tous, et c'était le Pouvoir et l'Argent avec un grand 'P'. Après tout, les familles ayant suivies Voldemort avaient pu s'en tirer sans le moindre problème grâce à leur argent, et Voldemort et Dumbledore étaient très respectés car ils avaient un grand pouvoir.

Il décida alors qu'il ne partagerait pas ce livre, si ce n'est avec son grand-père, bien-évidemment. Il décida alors de tourner la page, et ce qu'il vit le ravit au plus haut point.

 _Invocation:_

 _Chaque démoniste se doit d'être capable d'invoquer un être magique pour subvenir à ses besoins ou bien l'aider dans n'importe quelle de ses affaires. C'est la raison pour laquelle j'ai décidé d'écrire sur cette page la première invocation qui devra être réalisée pour que toi, mon nouvel apprenti, puisse continuer à lire ce livre. Ce livre est désormais lié à ton âme, et chacune de tes prouesses permettra donc de déverrouiller les écrits sur les pages suivantes. Pour ta première invocation, tu te dois d'avoir le cercle d'invocation démoniaque dont le schéma est fourni ci-dessous. Le cercle n'a pas besoin d'être en craie ou autre matière, un simple tracé dans de la poussière est suffisant, ou n'importe quelle autre matière. Evidemment, si tu souhaites augmenter la qualité magique et facilité l'invocation, tu peux décider de dessiner un cercle d'invocation définitif, ce qui permettra de faciliter l'invocation._

 _Si tu décides de te montrer intelligent, alors tu choisiras de dessiner un cercle définitif. Le mieux est d'utiliser une substance magique pour créer un très puissant cercle magique. Cela peut être de l'encre magique, de la craie magique, ou si tu en as à ta disposition, un cercle fait de métal enchanté._

Harry se mit à réfléchir sur ce qu'il pourrait utiliser pour cette invocation.

"Cliquis!" Dit alors Harry.

Tout à coup, un elfe de maison apparut dans un *pop* retentissant.

"Oui, maître Harry?" Demanda alors l'elfe qui était toujours gentil avec Harry.

"Est-ce qu'on aurait du métal enchanté, de l'encre enchanté ou bien de la craie enchantée?" Demanda alors Harry.

L'elfe fit mine de réfléchir avant de faire un grand sourire.

"On a de la craie magique, et aussi de l'encre magique. Mais pas de métal magique, y a que les gobelins qui y ont droit, maître Harry." Répondit alors l'elfe de maison.

"Bien. Serait-il possible de m'amener de l'encre magique? De préférence de l'encre mélangée avec un métal magique, je suis persuadé qu'on en a. Il m'en faut beaucoup par contre." Fit alors Harry.

L'elfe sourit simplement avant de disparaître de nouveau dans un *pop*. Quant à Harry, il décida d'aller à l'arrière de son repaire pour trouver un lieu adapter à cette invocation. Il trouva un endroit parfaitement dégagé non loin de l'arche désormais éteinte. Tout à coup, il entendit un *pop*, et lorsqu'il se retourna, Cliquis se trouvait juste à côté de lui avec dans ses bras une caisse remplie de pots d'encre, plusieurs plumes et une paire de gants.

"Cliquis a trouvé l'encre que le jeune maître voulait. L'encre est faite d'or liquide, elle appartenait à ancien maître Potter, maître Henry." Déclara alors l'elfe avec un grand sourire.

Les yeux d'Harry s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il entendit le nom de son arrière-grand-père, Henry Potter, qui avait siégé au Magengamot. Il remercia alors Cliquis qui disparut alors pour retourner à ses obligations. Quant à Harry, il décida d'enfiler les gants fournis. Il observa alors le sol, et il comprit alors que tracer le cercle d'invocation avec une plume serait inutile car ce serait trop fin. Il se demanda alors comment il allait faire. Il décida alors de simplement tromper ses doigts gantés dans l'encre métallique et de tracer le cercle d'invocation sans en mettre partout.

Le cercle d'invocation n'était pas très compliqué, ressemblant à un simple cercle avec à l'intérieur une sorte de double pentagramme superposé, avec des runes tout autour du cercle pour être finalement encerclées par un autre cercle. Harry passa une bonne heure à tracer le cercle, faisant très attention à ne pas tout gâcher. Lorsqu'il eut finit de tracer son cercle, il retira ses gants et retourna lire le livre pour connaitre la suite.

 _Une fois ton cercle tracé, tu devras faire ton invocation. Ce sera celle d'un diablotin, bien que tu puisses facilement invoquer un élémentaire ou bien un carbuncle, cependant, le diablotin sera le seul qui pourra discuter avec toi, ce qui en fait un serviteur idéal capable de parole. Tu devras t'approcher du cercle et verser quelques gouttes de sang sur le cercle, ce qui l'activera et le liera à toi. Il te suffira alors de répéter ces mots en pensant très fort à ce que tu souhaites invoquer, dans notre cas, un diablotin. Surtout, n'ESSAYES PAS d'invoquer un démon différent, il se pourrait que tu ne sois pas prêt et ce démon te considère comme faible, ce qui n'est pas le cas d'un diablotin qui obéit toujours._

 _Voici la formule que tu devras réciter, et une fois cela fait, tu pourras alors passer à la page suivante. Sache qu'une fois invoquer, le démon te sera lié, lui permettant alors de te rejoindre sans besoin d'invocation, et si tu le souhaites, pourras de nouveau l'appeler avec une invocation basique que sera "Je t'invoque (nom du démon lié)"_

 _Voici la formule:_

 _"Yfel m¯æran êow, magoðegn râd dôð forwerod, êow canne gieldan mîn h¯æs. Beran st¯ælan me, dêmon."_

 _Bonne chance, mon cher apprenti._

Harry tenta de prononcer la phrase d'invocation pendant une bonne demi-heure, et lorsqu'il fut enfin convaincu de son accent, il se dirigea prestement vers le cercle d'invocation avec un couteau un coupe-papier qui était sur la table.

Une fois devant le cercle d'invocation, il s'entailla la paume de la main, laissant alors couler quelques gouttes de son sang sur les lignes du cercle d'invocation. C'est alors que le cercle d'invocation se mit à briller d'une couleur dorée, surement lié à l'encre. Il remarqua alors une légère couleur pourpre dans l'aura dorée du cercle, surement était-ce là un signe que le cercle était effectivement un cercle d'invocation? Harry décida de ne pas trop s'inquiéter, après tout, selon le livre, il ne risquait pas grand-chose.

Harry se mit alors à fortement penser au mot Diablotin, espérant ne pas foirer son coup. Il se mit alors à réciter les paroles d'invocation.

"Yfel m¯æran êow, magoðegn râd dôð forwerod, êow canne gieldan mîn h¯æs. Beran st¯ælan me, dêmon." Fit alors Harry, sentant la magie se condenser devant lui.

A peine eut-il fini l'invocation qu'un bruit de fracas retenti, et qu'une sorte de portail menant au vide s'ouvra devant Harry, l'effrayant légèrement. Il entendit alors un rire enfin, légèrement dérangé, et il le vit.

Un petit être, mesurant à peine 55 cm, de couleur noire avec deux petites cornes et des yeux verts tels des flammes sortit alors de ce portail menant au vide. Il avait des mains avec des doigts et des griffes crochues, une queue, et il avait le dos légèrement courbé. Il ressemblait à un petit gobelin noir avec des cornes, ce qui amusa légèrement Harry. Le diablotin arborait un sourire amusé, et il ouvrit alors la bouche.

"Hey, c'toi qui m'a invoqué mec? J'suis Nak'tiliz, ton nouveau serviteur, et on va s'éclater! Que la fête commence!"


	3. Papi Albus devient Papi démoniste !

**Salut à tous, voici donc un nouveau chapitre concernant cette fiction que j'affectionne particulièrement. Bon, certains remarqueront que MON démoniste est un mélange entre Mage (WoW), Démoniste (WoW) et Arcaniste (FF14), sans oublier le côté Sorcier (HP).**

 **Je souhaite préciser dans cette fiction que je n'ai pas encore décidé du couple, donc ne balisez pas trop sur ça. Il se peut que ce soit un couple MxM ou MxF, mais bon, vu que je trouve les personnages féminins du monde HP vraiment inutiles ou sans saveurs, il y a de fortes chances que ça fini en MxM ou sans couple hehe.**

 **Au fait, Hermione Granger et Luna ne seront pas des amis d'Harry. Par contre, nos jumeaux rouquins, Neville, et étonnamment, Percy Weasley, seront des amis d'Harry. Vous verrez, ce sera très sympathique.**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture.**

* * *

31/07/1987

 _Un petit être, mesurant à peine 55 cm, de couleur noire avec deux petites cornes et des yeux verts tels des flammes sortit alors de ce portail menant au vide. Il avait des mains avec des doigts et des griffes crochues, une queue, et il avait le dos légèrement courbé. Il ressemblait à un petit gobelin noir avec des cornes, ce qui amusa légèrement Harry. Le diablotin arborait un sourire amusé, et il ouvrit alors la bouche._

 _"Hey, c'toi qui m'a invoqué mec? J'suis Nak'tiliz, ton nouveau serviteur, et on va s'éclater! Que la fête commence!"_

Harry écarquilla les yeux face au franc parlé du diablotin, puis il ricana, tandis que le sourire du diablotin s'agrandit.

"Hey mec, tu comptes me laisser sortir de ton cercle d'invocation ou tu comptes me laisser pourrir ici? Non pas que j'aime pas l'endroit, mais bon, c'est pas terrible ici." Dit alors Nak'tiliz.

Harry continua de ricaner.

"Et elles sont où les succubes? Et la boule de disco? Et la musique? Ta fête vaut pas un pet de langue-de-wyrm, j'te le dis!" Dit alors le gobelin, l'air déçu.

Harry roula des yeux face aux commentaires désobligeant du diablotin avant de décider de mettre un terme à ses élucubrations.

"Je me nomme Harry James Potter, mais tu peux m'appeler Harry. Je suis ravi de te rencontrer, Nak'tiliz. Et désolé, je n'avais pas encore prévu de fête, peut-être plus tard?" Répondit alors Harry avec un sourire en coin et des yeux pétillants.

Le diablotin sautilla de joie en frappant des mains.

"Enfin! Pour une fois que j'ai pas un maître avec un balais dans le cul qui me traite comme une merde! Au fait, je suis où? Non pas que l'endroit est vilain, mais je reconnais pas les environs, et la magie bah…elle est vraiment pas net ici!" Fit Nak'tiliz, l'air intrigué en regardant autour de lui.

Harry fronça des sourcils. Il semblerait que son hypothèse se soit avérée, le diablotin ne vient pas de cet Univers. Harry se demanda alors si Nak'tiliz était le premier démon à venir dans cet Univers.

"Eh bien, tu es actuellement sur Tellus, que la majorité des moldus appellent la Terre, plus précisément au Royaume-Uni, dans la région des Wales sur les terres des Potter, ma famille. Là, on est dans une caverne que j'ai aménagé et que j'appelle le Repaire du Phénix." Expliqua alors Harry brièvement.

"Nope, j'connais pas. Dis, Azeroth, ça te dit quelque chose? Ou bien Draenor? OutreTerre? Argus?" Demanda alors Nak'tiliz plein d'excitation.

Harry secoua la tête.

"Merde alors, soit j'suis sur un monde qu'on a jamais envahi, ou alors, j'suis pas dans mon Univers. Alors?" Demanda le diablotin avec un grand sourire.

"Tu as raison Nak'tiliz, tu n'es actuellement pas dans ton Univers. En tout cas, je ne le pense pas. Serait-il possible de vérifier cette théorie?" Demanda alors Harry, curieux de savoir s'ils sont effectivement dans un autre Univers.

Nak'tiliz hocha vivement de la tête avant de se concentrer en murmurant des paroles inaudibles. Il fronça des sourcils (enfin, comme s'il avait des sourcils), avant de sauter de joie.

"Bingo! J'suis plus dans mon Univers d'origine! Cool!" Cria alors le diablotin, extatique.

Harry se contenta de sourire, amusé par le comportement plus qu'enfantin du diablotin se trouvant devant lui. Il se doutait déjà qu'il devait être dans un Univers différent, et maintenant que le diablotin put confirmer son hypothèse, il commença à penser à la suite. Il fut cependant sortit de ses pensées par Nak'tiliz.

"Hey, t'es jeune comme maître. C'est un truc normal chez ton peuple, ou t'es juste trop intéressé par nous?" Dit le diablotin.

"Je suis effectivement très jeune. J'ai exactement sept ans aujourd'hui, c'est mon anniversaire, et je suis un sorcier. Nous vivons habituellement jusqu'à cent ans, et pour les plus puissants, jusqu'à deux cent ans." Répliqua alors Harry en faisant signe au diablotin de le suivre.

Le diablotin hocha de la tête, et ils se dirigèrent tout deux vers le mini salon du Repaire où ils s'assirent tranquillement sur les causeuses très confortables présentes.

"Bon, et si nous nous présentions?" Proposa alors Harry avec un petit sourire.

Nak'tiliz sourit alors.

"Pas de problème maître Harry, hihi. Bon allez, j'commence. Je m'appelle Nak'tiliz et comme tu t'en doutes, je suis un diablotin. Bon, normalement, si tu as su m'invoquer, tu sais ce que je suis donc je n'ai pas besoin d'en dire plus me concernant. Je souhaite préciser quand même que bien que j'sois un diablotin de la légion, je suis pas autant accro à la gangrène que les autres. Quoi que…c'est vraiment du crac quoi!" Se présenta alors Nak'tiliz en gesticulant dans tous les sens.

Harry pencha la tête sur le côté tout en fronçant les sourcils.

"Gangrène? Tu parles de la maladie?" Demanda Harry, se demandant comment on pouvait être accro à une maladie.

Nak'tiliz éclata de rire avant de se reprendre.

"Mais non, pas la maladie, sinon j'serai mort! Je parle de la magie gangrenée, mais je sais pas si tu sais ce que c'est. Bon, je t'explique ça vite fait: Il existe une magie très puissante appelée la Magie Gangrenée qui est une version corrompue de la Magie Arcanique ou bien du feu, je sais jamais… Bon, en somme, y a un gros Titan dans mon Univers qui a inventé cette forme de corruption pour changer ce qu'on était en démons et nous lier à lui, nous donnant plus de puissance mais en échange, on est super dépendant donc on doit lui obéir. Tu vois le genre?" Expliqua alors Nak'tiliz.

Harry hocha de la tête, comprenant le principe. Cela lui rappelait vaguement un mélange entre les Elfes de Maison et les Mangemorts. Il éclata de rire en imaginant les Mangemorts avec des vêtements en lambeaux comme les Elfes de Maison, tous à quatre pattes devant Voldemort en parlant comme des attardés mentaux. Nak'tiliz sourit face au rire de son nouveau maître.

"Je vois que t'as pigé, tant mieux." Fit le diablotin.

"Et dis-moi, n'y-a-t-il pas une solution concernant ce problème d'addiction? Je veux dire, j'ai tout de suite compris à travers tes propos que tu aimerais bien ne plus être dépendant…Et au fait, il est possible d'obtenir cette 'magie gangrenée' sans les effets négatifs?" Demanda alors Harry.

Nak'tiliz le regarda interloqué avant d'hocher lentement de la tête.

"Yup, c'est possible. Pour l'addiction, faudrait que je trouve une source de magie arcanique qui me permettrait de me nourrir pour lentement me sevrer. Habituellement, c'est un point de convergence des lignes telluriques ou alors la magie d'un très puissant sorcier. Pour obtenir la magie gangrenée, ouais c'est possible de l'avoir sans l'addiction, mais bon, c'est pas de ton niveau. Faudrait que tu sois capable d'invoquer un gros démon, genre un Ered'ruin ou un Infernal, au choix. Une fois que tu auras invoqué le démon, te suffira d'absorber sa magie sans absorber son âme, et voilà, tu pourras contrôler la magie gangrenée. M'enfin, de ce que j'sais, seulement deux démonistes ont réussi à le faire donc…" Dit alors Nak'tiliz en ricanant de façon diabolique.

Harry hocha lentement de la tête, décidant qu'il devrait se pencher sur la question plus tard. Après tout, ce ne serait pas une bonne idée de tenter d'invoquer un démon s'il n'est pas suffisamment puissant pour le vaincre. Il ne voulait pas devenir une crêpe non plus. C'est alors qu'il eut une idée.

"Mais si tu viens à te nourrir de la magie d'un sorcier, cela ne te lierait-il pas à ce dernier?" Demanda alors Harry, curieux.

Nak'tiliz hocha de la tête.

"Yup, j'serai lié au sorcier, comme un familier, sauf que moi j'suis plus intelligent qu'un vulgaire animal, Hehehe."

Harry fronça des sourcils un instant.

"Et moi? Pourrais-tu te lier à moi? Je veux dire, est-ce que j'ai assez de puissance magique pour me lier à toi?" Fit Harry.

Nak'tiliz plissa des yeux avant de se concentrer sur Harry. Il écarquilla alors des yeux avant qu'un immense sourire n'apparaisse sur son visage diabolique.

"Yeah! T'es largement assez puissant, et puis, je te rassure, dès que j'me serai lié à toi, j'pourrai me nourrir de la magie environnante donc…Ouaip! Et puis, y a rien à faire dans mon monde, on s'ennuie comme des rats morts donc ça me dérange pas de rester dans ce monde, en plus, il a l'air intéressant." Répondit Nak'tiliz en caquetant.

"D'accord, et comment peut-on faire ça?" Demanda alors Harry, curieux.

La seule qu'il reçut fut un sourire amusé du diablotin qui s'approcha alors d'Harry. Il attrapa alors la main du jeune garçon avant d'approcher sa bouche de l'index délicat de la droite d'Harry et de mordiller le doigt avec ses canines, faisant alors perler quelques gouttes de sang qu'il avala avec avidité, sous le regard intrigué d'Harry.

La réaction ne se fit pas attendre, et le diablotin poussa alors un gémissement qui fit rougir Harry, avant de se lécher les lèvres, comme s'il avait goûté le plus délicieux des vins. Nak'tiliz se dit alors qu'Harry, son nouveau maître, avec un goût très prononcé et assez épicé, surement dû à sa magie. Le diablotin se mit alors à briller, et tout à coup, ses yeux verts devinrent bleus, et sa peau noire avec une légère aura verte devin brune avec une aura bleutée.

"C'est fait. Nous sommes désormais liés par un lien de sang, et je suis désormais à jamais ton serviteur. Par contre, je suis pas un succube, alors t'attends pas à ce genre de services de ma part!" Dit alors Nak'tiliz en souriant.

Harry hocha simplement de la tête avec un grand sourire. N'ayant pour le moment aucune utilité pour Nak'tiliz, il lui proposa alors d'aller découvrir le monde, et le diablotin se fit alors un plaisir de quitter les lieux à toute vitesse. Cela tombait à point, car quelques minutes après son départ, Albus Dumbledore fit son entrée, avec les mains derrière le dos, tentant vainement de cacher un paquet cadeau, ce qui fit apparaître un immense sourire sur le visage d'Harry. Il pouvait toujours compter sur son grand-père.

"Joyeux anniversaire, Harry." S'exclama alors le vieux magicien en faisant un clin d'œil à Harry avant de lui tendre son paquet cadeau.

"Merci grand-père!" Cria le jeune homme, tout excité.

Sans attendre, il se jeta sur Dumbledore pour être pris dans une étreinte avant d'être libéré pour s'emparer du présent. Il oublia momentanément le livre qui était encore sur la table, et il commença à déballer le cadeau. Pendant ce temps, Dumbledore s'approcha de la table, ayant remarqué le livre, et il lit alors la première page. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent alors lorsqu'il vit que ce livre traitait de démonologie, terme qu'il n'avait encore jamais entendu. Il se demanda alors comment Harry avait bien pu faire pour mettre la main sur un livre qui devait surement être unique, et fut sorti de ses pensées par le cri de joie de son petit-fils.

Harry se tenait debout avec un immense sourire avec dans les mains un parchemin. Ce parchemin était très différent des parchemins habituels. Il n'était pas fait en peau d'animal ou bien avec des plantes ou autre chose organique. Non, ce parchemin était fait de papier d'or, et ce qui importait le plus, était ce qui était écrit dessus. En effet, le parchemin était une renonciation.

 _ **Nous, James Fleamont Potter et Lily Jane Evans, acceptons sur notre magie et par cet écrit de renoncer de façon définitive à la garde de notre fils, Hadrian James Potter au profit d'Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. Nous autorisons aussi par la présente Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore a adopté magiquement Hadrian James Potter. Ainsi soit-il.**_

 _ **Signé: James Fleamont Potter**_

 _ **Lily Jane Potter**_

 _ **Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore**_

"Ils…ils ont vraiment accepté?" Demanda alors Harry, étonné.

"En effet, Harry, ils ont accepté. Ils n'ont cependant pas décidé de te déshériter, étant persuadés que tu es le second né, oubliant que tu es l'ainé et non le cadet. Ils auront une bien mauvaise surprise, mais ce n'est que juste récompense pour leurs méfaits." Répondit Dumbledore avec son sourire de vieux papi.

Harry ne perdit pas de temps et se précipita une nouvelle fois sur Dumbledore pour le serrer dans ses bras. Bien qu'Harry soit devenu connu pour être assez retiré des actions et interactions sociales, considéré comme une sorte de reclus, ce n'est pas le cas lorsqu'il est en la présence de Dumbledore, et il peut donc ouvrir ses valves émotionnelles et devenir l'enfant qu'il est vraiment. Ainsi, Dumbledore accepta volontiers l'étreinte de son petit-fils. Evidemment, le parchemin n'était qu'une étape, car ils devaient maintenant aller à Gringotts pour finaliser l'adoption.

C'est alors que Dumbledore redirigea son attention sur le livre qu'il avait précédemment lu.

"J'ai cru remarquer que tu lisais un livre très intéressant. Je n'ai encore jamais entendu parler d'un tel sujet mon garçon, et je suis vraiment intrigué. Où as-tu trouvé ce livre?" Demanda alors Dumbledore avec ses yeux brillants.

Harry ne perdit pas de temps et expliqua tout ce qui s'était déroulé, depuis l'apparition du livre jusqu'au départ de Nak'tiliz. Il fut d'abord vite fait réprimandé par Dumbledore pour avoir effectué un rituel potentiellement dangereux avant d'être félicité pour avoir réussi ce rituel potentiellement dangereux.

"Je vois. Dis-moi, ça te dérange si j'observe vite fait tes souvenirs pour voir ce 'diablotin'?" Demanda alors le vieil homme.

Harry hocha simplement de la tête avant de regarder Dumbledore droit dans les yeux. Ce dernier ne perdit pas de temps et utilisa la _**Légilimencie**_ pour entrer dans l'esprit de son petit-fils. Il fut très étonné par l'apparence première du diablotin, et de nouveau étonné lorsque ce dernier se transforma en se liant à Harry. Pour le vieux mage dont les connaissances étaient très nombreuses et approfondies, cela ressemblait étrangement à un lien entre un maître et un familier magique. Cependant, du peu qu'il avait retenu de la conversation entre Harry et Nak'tiliz, plusieurs démons pouvaient être liés à la même source de magie, or, un sorcier ne peut avoir qu'un familier à la fois. Il se demanda alors si Harry pouvait avoir un véritable familier, soit un animal, en plus de démons, ou juste des démons.

"Dis-moi Harry, ça te dérangerait si j'observais plus attentivement ton livre?" Demanda alors le vieil homme.

"J'y vois pas de problème grand-père, mais Nak'tiliz m'a dit que le livre m'était lié, et si j'ai bien compris, il est d'une certaine façon lié à mon âme, donc je ne sais pas si tu pourras l'utiliser." Répondit le jeune enfant.

Dumbledore se mit à réfléchir face au dilemme. Il était très intrigué par cette magie, et qui plus est, il ne souhaitait pas qu'Harry soit seul face à ce genre de rituels. C'est alors que Dumbledore eut une idée de génie, une idée géniale et fantastique, digne de lui et de ses bonbons au citron. Il se dirigea alors vers le livre, et sortant alors sa baguette de sureau, lança le sort _**Liber Duplicare**_ pour créer une copie parfaite du livre. Il ne s'attendit pas à se sentir complètement vidé de sa magie, ce qui le fit s'asseoir rapidement, inquiétant au passage son petit-fils.

"Grand-père! Est-ce que ça va?" Demanda alors un Harry inquiet.

Dumbledore reprit lentement son souffle, se sentant affaibli et fatigué.

"Oui, ça va aller Harry, je ne m'attendais pas à une telle demande en magie. De ce que j'ai retenu, ce livre est avant tout un livre complètement magique, et donc pour le répliquer, il faut beaucoup d'énergie. Je pense être actuellement le seul à pouvoir répliquer un tel objet, à part peut-être toi. Une chose est sure, je ne le referais pas." Répondit enfin le vieil homme.

Harry hocha simplement de la tête, tandis que Dumbledore décida d'attraper la copie du journal. A peine eut-il attrapé la copie que la gemme se mit à briller pour devenir bleue, comme ses yeux. Il put alors lire exactement ce qu'avait lu Harry, et il fut donc bloqué à la partie d'invocation du diablotin. Il ne perdit pas de temps, et se dirigea vers le cercle d'invocation qu'avait fait Harry, sans oublier au préalable d'avaler un philtre revigorant suivi d'une potion fortifiante par précaution. Il utilisa alors sa baguette magique pour créer un cercle d'invocation identique sur le côté et y verser quelques gouttes de son sang. Alors, il fit l'invocation pour un diablotin.

Tout comme avec Harry, un portail vers le Vide s'ouvrit, laissant alors apparaître un diablotin complètement rouge avec des flammes autour de lui.

"Putain, j'espère que ça vaut le coup! Non mais c'est quoi ce bordel! J'étais avec une superbe succube, et v'là que j'me retrouve avec un vieux crouton, j'veux être remboursé! J'fais pas dans la gérontophilie!" Cria alors le diablotin.

Dumbledore cligna plusieurs fois des yeux en observant la créature face à lui, tandis que derrière-lui, Harry était avachi au sol, se tenant le ventre et riant aux éclats face au comportement du diablotin. Dumbledore se racla alors la gorge pour arrêter le diablotin dans son élan.

"Je suis Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, et ton maître dans le cas présent. Je t'ai invoqué en ce lieu pour entamer la voie du démoniste. Quel est ton nom?"

"J'm'appelle Ilk'thaz, vieux maître. Bon, j'ai eu vite fait la visite de mon frère, Nak'tiliz, et de ce que je peux voir en regardant le gamin tordu de rire, ce qu'il m'a dit sur ce monde nouveau, ou plutôt univers, semble exact. Donc j'veux l'même contrat que lui, et je jure que j'obéirai, ça marche?" Répondit le diablotin avec un petit sourire.

Albus hocha simplement de la tête, et le diablotin ne perdit pas de temps avant de littéralement mordre la main droite de Dumbledore pour se lier à lui. Il se transforma alors légèrement, sa peau restant rouge, mais ses yeux et ses flammes devenant bleus. Il s'exclama alors.

"Sur ce, j'vais explorer l'monde, ciao!"

Il disparut alors dans une petite gerbe de flamme, laissant un Dumbledore abasourdi qui referma la plaie sur sa main, tandis qu'Harry continuait de s'esclaffer. Une fois calmé, les deux se dirigèrent alors sur leurs livres respectifs pour lire la partie suivante.

 _Félicitations mon jeune apprenti._

 _Maintenant, il est temps de passer aux sortilèges. Chez un démoniste, les sortilèges sont d'une importance capitale, non pas que les invocations, car après tout, l'atout d'un démoniste est sa capacité à se battre en synchrone avec son démon. Pour cela, il doit avoir connaissance d'un grand nombre de sortilèges, et j'ai décidé qu'il était tant de t'entrainer. Pour cela, je vais te donner une liste de sortilèges simples dont certains sont peut-être déjà maîtrisés, tout dépend de l'éducation que tu as reçue. Voici la liste des sortilèges:_

 _ **Boule de feu**_ _– Il te suffit de l'imaginer dans ta main et de la lancer._

 _ **Trait de feu**_ _– Permet de bruler instantanément un adversaire, faible peu puissant._

 _ **Boule**_ _ **de**_ _ **givre**_ _– Idem._

 _ **Javelot de glace**_ _– Envoi un pic de givre volant sur ton adversaire, instantané._

 _ **Immolation**_ _– Il te suffit d'imaginer une aura de feu autour de ton adversaire._

 _ **Armure**_ _ **Magique**_ _– Passive, elle devient automatique après un certain temps. Elle permet de mieux résister aux sortilèges adverses._

 _ **Echange**_ _ **d'Energie**_ _– Très important, permet de soigner ton démon en échange de ton énergie._

 _Voici donc les sorts qui te seront utiles. Cependant, pour passer à la suite des instructions, tu devras être capable d'utiliser les sorts suivants:_

 _ **Peur**_ _– Sort d'Illusion qui plonge son ennemi dans une illusion lui montrant sa plus grande crainte._

 _ **Drain**_ _ **de**_ _ **vie**_ _– Sort qui absorbe la force vitale d'un être vivant pour se soigner, ce sort n'est pas mortel._

 _Une fois ces sorts accomplis, tu pourras passer à la suite. Bonne chance._

Albus Dumbledore regarda la liste de sortilèges, et il remarqua une chose assez intéressante. Chaque sort était lancé de façon manuelle, sans l'utilisation de baguette magique. Heureusement, il se savait capable de magie sans baguette, et Harry n'ayant désormais plus de verrou magique et n'ayant jamais été habitué aux baguettes magiques, il savait que ce ne serait surement pas un problème pour lui.

Quant à Harry, il était totalement excité de tester ces nouveaux sortilèges, quoi qu'il remarque qu'il ne pourrait tester dans l'immédiat le sort d' _ **Echange d'Energie**_ attendu que son démon était en train de vadrouiller à travers le monde tel un touriste en manque de vacances.

"Hm…Ce sort semblent très intéressants. Cependant, vu les deux derniers sorts, de simples mannequins ne seront pas suffisant, je suppose donc que je vais devoir métamorphoser quelques objets en lapins, ça devrait suffire." Fit alors le vieil homme.

Harry hocha simplement de la tête, impatient de voir ce que donnerait leurs sorts. Albus se leva alors, et fit voleter dans les airs plusieurs objets inutiles qui trainaient pour les transformer alors en d'adorables lapins. Il enjoint alors Harry à se placer à côté de lui, ce que ce dernier fit avec grand plaisir.

"Bien, je pense que nous devrions commencer par les sorts de givre, ils me semblent moins létaux que les sorts de feu. A toi l'honneur, Harry." Fit affectueusement le vieil homme en frottant les cheveux d'Harry.

Harry ferma les yeux, tenant sa main droite devant lui, paume vers le haut, et imagina alors une _**Boule de givre**_ , et il ne fut pas déçu. Bon, il dû y penser plusieurs fois et se concentrer, mais il savait qu'avec le temps, tout ça deviendrait plus facile. Il ressentit alors une sensation fraiche, et lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il fit une sorte de sphère glacée flottante au-dessus de sa main. En transe, Harry bougea sa main sur le côté, et la boule suivi, restant en suspension au-dessus de sa main. Il redirigea alors son attention sur l'un des lapins, et sans perdre un instant, il la jeta sur le rongeur innocent, qui écarquilla les yeux en voyant la boule se diriger vers lui, mais hélas… Le lapin mourut sur le coup.

"Grand-père, je crois bien que cette histoire de létalité n'est pas exacte…" Fit innocemment Harry avec un petit sourire en coin tandis que Dumbledore regardait étonné le cadavre du lapin, qui redevint alors un objet, qu'il retransforma en lapin sans perdre un instant.

"En effet. Je croyais qu'il serait simplement gelé… Peut-être que les lapins sont trop faibles…" Répondit un Albus songeur.

Il décida de ne pas trop s'y attarder, et tout comme Harry, se concentra avant d'envoyer une _**Boule de givre**_ sur le lapin de nouveau transformé, le tuant lui-aussi sur le coup.

"Bon, continuons." Fit simplement le vieil homme.

Harry sautilla de joie avant d'imaginer un _**Javelot de glace**_ et de le lancer droit sur l'un des lapins, qui fut transpercé et tué sur le coup. Albus ne perdit pas de temps et fit de même, ne souhaitant pas s'attarder sur le carnage devant lui. Une fois les lapins morts et redevenus objets, cassés… Il les répara avec un simple _**Reparo**_ avant de redonner vie à des lapins mignons mais idiots.

"Bien, nous allons passer aux sorts de feu. Essayes de ne pas bruler notre repaire, Harry." Fit simplement Dumbledore en ricanant.

Harry ne répondit pas, envoyant simplement une _**Boule de feu**_ sur l'un des lapins. Il ne fut pas étonné lorsque le lapin mourut, par contre, il fut étonné lorsque le cadavre devint noir.

"Je l'ai carbonisé?" Fit un Harry incrédule, tandis que Dumbledore ricanait.

"Harry, les fourrures sont combustibles…" Répondit simplement le vieil homme.

Harry rougit jusqu'aux oreilles, ayant oublié ce petit détail. Evidemment, Dumbledore redonna vie au lapin avant de lui-aussi le carboniser comme un vulgaire morceau de charbon. Ils enchainèrent par un _**Trait de feu**_ qui étonnamment, ne carbonisa pas les lapins, mais les tua tout de même. Harry apprécia particulièrement le sortilège d' _ **Immolation**_ qu'il trouva génial, en voyant l'un des lapins être entouré d'un halo de flamme. Bon, il trouva moins génial lorsque le lapin se tordit de douleur avant de mourir, carbonisé, pour finalement exploser.

"Ierk!" Cria alors Harry en voyant des morceaux de lapin un peu partout.

Heureusement pour lui, les morceaux se retransformèrent en parties d'objets qu'Albus réassembla avant de recréer un lapin.

"Bon, il est temps passé à ce sortilège de _**Peur**_. Je me demande comment cela affectera les lapins…" Dit alors Dumbledore en mangeant un bonbon au citron apparut de nulle part.

Harry regarda l'un des lapins, et tenta de suivre les instructions du livre. Le principe était très simple, il suffisait de lancer une illusion sur la cible en souhaitant fortement que cette dernière voit sa propre peur. Le résultat fut instantané, et les yeux du lapin s'écarquillèrent. C'est alors qu'au plus grand choc d'Harry, le lapin s'effondra au sol avant de mourir.

"Oh…Ton lapin a fait une crise cardiaque, Harry. Je ne pense pas que ce genre de sorts est fait pour les être fragiles…" Fit alors Albus en ricanant.

Il fit de même avec l'un des lapins, et comme le premier, celui-ci mourut d'une crise cardiaque.

"Il ne reste plus que le _**Drain de vie**_ , mais comment savoir si il est efficace?" Fit alors Dumbledore, pensif.

"Pourquoi ne pas se faire une entaille? Si le sort fonctionne vraiment, on devrait être guéri, non?" Répondit alors Harry.

Dumbledore hocha de la tête, et utilisa l'un des coupe-papiers pour se faire une entaille sur la main, et de même avec Harry. Pour l'occasion, Dumbledore fut le premier à utiliser le sortilège, et il dirigea alors sa main droite vers l'un des lapins, se concentrant pour effectivement drainer l'énergie de la créature artificielle. Le résultat ne se fit pas attendre, et une sorte de rayon vert quitta la main de Dumbledore pour s'écraser contre le lapin, qui sembla se fatiguer à vue d'œil, tandis que la blessure de Dumbledore se referma.

"Fascinant!" S'exclama alors Dumbledore avec ses yeux brillants comme des soleils.

Harry fit de même avec l'un des lapins, et sa blessure se referma. C'est alors que leurs livres brillèrent, surement pour leur annoncer que leur tâche était accomplie. Dumbledore fit un simple geste de sa baguette pour retransformer les lapins en objets avant de les réparer et les replacer là où ils étaient. Enfin, il se redirigea vers les deux livres avec Harry.

 _Une fois de plus, mes félicitations pour avoir réussi à lancer des sortilèges basiques._

 _Maintenant, il est temps de changer de registre, mon cher apprenti. Nous allons quitter les domaines classiques du démoniste pour entrer dans le domaine sacré des arcanistes. Il faut cependant savoir que ce sera bien compliqué que de lancer quelques sorts destructeurs. Je vais donc devoir en expliquer un peu plus concernant le domaine arcanique. Tout d'abord, il faut savoir que le domaine arcanique se divise en deux parties, soit la Manipulation Magique (Création, destruction) et l'Arithmancie._

 _La Manipulation Magique a déjà été expliquée dans les pages précédentes. Oui mon cher apprenti, si tu n'es pas idiot, tu comprendras alors que je fais référence à la création et manipulation de la toile de l'existence, la toile magique. Le principe de la Manipulation Magique est tout simplement de diriger et façonner l'Energie Cosmique pour en faire ce que l'on veut. La sous branche de la Manipulation Magique, ou devrais-je dire, l'Archétype, n'est nulle autre que la Néantomancie._

 _Concernant l'Arithmancie, la magie est manipulée de façon différente. Tout d'abord, elle est manipulée par l'utilisation de diverses méthodes de calcul qui permettent alors d'établir un schéma compliqué permettant de prédire avec exactitude les réactions et effets de nos sorts, mais aussi de développer et mettre en place des stratagèmes permettant alors de vaincre nos ennemis. L'Arithmancie est une partie extrêmement importante du domaine arcanique, est c'est la raison pour laquelle les mages considèrent l'Arcanisme comme un domaine réservé à l'élite. Il faut donc être très intelligent, voire un génie, pour être capable de maîtriser l'Arcanisme._

 _L'Arithmancie possède deux sous-domaines très intéressants. Il y a tout d'abord le Domaine de l'Invocateur, qui permet d'invoquer des créatures magiques représentant des éléments, soit le feu, la terre, l'eau, le vent et de privilégier le pouvoir brut. Enfin, il y a le domaine du Savant, qui est donc spécialisé dans l'amassement des connaissances et qui privilégie les connaissances pratiques, leur permettant alors de se lier à des créatures magiques aux capacités de soins extraordinaires, telles que les fées mais aussi les licornes. Ce sont donc des guérisseurs exceptionnels._

 _Je te rassure, mon cher apprenti, qu'il est parfaitement possible de maîtriser tous ces domaines, mais cela prendra du temps. Heureusement pour toi, les arcanistes tout comme les démonistes vieillissent bien plus lentement que le commun des mortels, cela étant dû à la magie que nous utilisons. De ce fait, je peux t'assurer que tu as au moins trois cents ans devant toi avant de mourir de vieillesse. Evidemment, si tu réussis à maîtriser tous les domaines magiques, alors tu pourrais potentiellement atteindre une telle puissance que l'immortalité serait à portée de main. Mais cela est une histoire pour un autre jour._

 _Maintenant, nous allons nous concentrer sur l'outil le plus important pour un Arcaniste: Son Tome d'Invocation!_

 _Eh oui, les Arcanistes possèdent des Tomes d'Invocation dans lesquels ils écrivent des formules arithmétiques complexes, leur permettant alors de créer des créatures magiques liées à leur âme. Mais avant de créer une telle créature, mon cher apprenti, il va te falloir un Tome d'Invocation. Eh non, tu ne peux pas utiliser mon journal pour une telle chose, car il n'est pas adapté. De ce fait, tu vas devoir créer ton propre Tome, Hehehe._

 _Pour cela, il va te falloir: Un tome enchanté (de préférence avec une reliure en métal enchanté tout comme sa Première page de Couverture et sa Quatrième Page de Couverture et des pages enchantées, de préférence en parchemin et non en papier), une plume enchantée (elle peut être automatique) et enfin, de l'encre enchantée (de préférence métallique). Le métal est souhaité attendu qu'il est un excellent conducteur de magie._

 _Enfin, il te faudra recopier les deux-cent pages suivantes de ce journal dans ce nouveau Tome. Une fois cela fait, tu pourras enfin passer à la suite, alors, amuses toi bien mon cher apprenti._

Harry releva alors la tête.

"On va obtenir où des livres métalliques enchantés?" Demanda alors Harry, curieux.

Les yeux de Dumbledore se mirent à scintiller. Il dit alors de façon géniale.

"Il est temps d'aller faire un tour à Gringotts!"


	4. Ami des Gobelins? Youhou!

**Et voici le chapitre tant attendu de cette délirante fiction. Enjoy ;D**

* * *

31/07/1987

Harry et Dumbledore transplanèrent directement au Chaudron Baveux, rempli de sorciers et sorcières discutant et se rassasiant. Albus entraina son désormais fils vers le bar derrière lequel se trouvait Tom, le propriétaire de l'auberge. Pour l'occasion, Dumbledore avait appliqué un enchantement sur Harry afin de le déguiser. Le jeune garçon avait des yeux bleus et des cheveux chocolats.

"Bonjour Professeur Dumbledore. Je vous sers quelque chose?", demanda alors Tom avec un sourire.

"Non Tom, peut-être plus tard, lorsque mon fils et moi reviendrons.", annonça alors Dumbledore avec ses yeux brillants.

Immédiatement, un silence prit place dans toute l'auberge tandis que les sorciers regardaient Dumbledore, choqués par sa réponse. Depuis quand avait-il un fils? Après tout, tout le monde savait que Dumbledore était surement le plus vieux célibataire du Monde Sorcier, et surtout, qu'il n'avait jamais eu de femme ou d'enfants.

Evidemment, tous les regards convergèrent sur le petit garçon âgé de sept ans aux côtés de Dumbledore.

"Ma parole, je ne savais pas que vous aviez un fils, Professeur.", fit Tom, étonné.

Albus hocha de la tête tout en souriant de façon bégnine. Après tout, mieux valait introduire tout de suite Harry comme son fils plutôt que d'attendre la rentrée à Poudlard, voire pire, que Rita Skeeter ne le découvre et en fasse tout un plat afin de se faire mousser. Cette vipère était capable de tout savoir, et Albus se demandait parfois si elle n'utilisait pas des sortilèges illégaux pour espionner.

"Je te présente mon fils, Hadrian Albus James Ater Fàil Dumbledore, bien que son nom d'usage soit simplement Harry Dumbledore.", présenta alors Dumbledore tandis que les yeux d'Harry s'écarquillèrent.

Il ne s'attendait surement pas à obtenir un nouveau nom aussi complet, et heureusement que grâce à ses recherches et surtout ses connaissances, il avait réussi à comprendre l'origine de son nom. Albus pour son nouveau père, James pour représenter son passé avec Albus devant, Ater pour compenser Albus et Fàil pour le destin en gaélique. C'était un nom parfaitement pensé, et Harry était assez fier de le porter.

Tom ricana dans sa barbe en entendant le nom du jeune garçon.

"Ma parole, je vois que vous avez transmis votre habitude des longs noms à votre fils. Eh bien, mes félicitations Professeur Dumbledore. Et à vous aussi, jeune Harry.", fit Tom avant de les laisser pour s'occuper d'un client.

Albus le remercia avant de prendre Harry avec lui pour aller à l'arrière de l'auberge afin de rejoindre le portail menant à l'allée de Traverse. Il ouvrit alors le portail, mais au lieu de se diriger droit vers Gringotts, il décida d'aller chez Madame Guipure afin qu'Harry puisse obtenir une robe plus appropriée pour lui. Malheureusement, le jeune garçon ne portait que les vieux vêtements de son plus jeune frère, et Albus n'était pas du tout d'accord.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la boutique, ils vinrent évidemment à la rencontre de la famille Malefoy, surement présente pour s'offrir une nouvelle garde-robe. Lucius Malefoy fut le premier à saluer Dumbledore.

"Dumbledore, quel plaisir de vous voir ici. N'êtes-vous pas occupé par l'anniversaire du…survivant?", demanda alors Lucius tout en crachant le dernier mot avec plein de venin.

Dumbledore lui fit un sourire génial, étonnant les Malefoy, avant de pousser légèrement en avant Harry avec sa main.

"Malheureusement non, Lucius. J'ai préféré passer la journée avec mon fils, et nous sommes venus ici pour lui offrir une nouvelle garde-robe.", répondit Dumbledore tandis qu'à l'arrière, Madame Guipure s'avança en voyant le vieil homme.

Lucius haussa un sourcil en voyant le jeune garçon. 'Il ne manquait plus que ça, le vieux bouc à un fils.', pensa-t-il.

Voyant le regard des Malefoy sur lui, Harry décida de faire preuve de courtoisie. Il s'inclina alors.

"Seigneur Malefoy, Dame Malefoy, ravi de vous rencontrer. Permettez-moi de me présenter, je suis Hadrian Albus James Ater Fàil Dumbledore. Vous pouvez m'appelez Harry, ce sera plus facile.", fit Harry, évitant soigneusement de citer les maisons dont il était l'héritier bien qu'il aurait dû le faire.

Bien que Lucius le cache avec expertise, ses yeux trahirent son étonnement face à la politesse d'Harry, et surtout, son respect des manières. Peut-être que le fils de Dumbledore n'allait pas être une cause perdue après tout.

Narcissa sourit en voyant Harry, mais elle remarqua alors que son propre fils ne s'était pas présenté comme il aurait dû. Elle lui tapa légèrement sur l'épaule, et Draco s'avança.

"Enchanté de te rencontrer, Harry. Je suis Draco Malefoy.", dit alors le petit blondinet avant de serrer la main d'Harry, content d'enfin se faire un ami qui ne soit pas un larbin de son père.

Harry se mit alors à rapidement discuter avec Draco, amusant au passage les adultes présents.

"Je ne savais pas que vous aviez un fils, Dumbledore.", commenta alors Lucius en continuant de regarder Harry.

Albus ricana avant d'hocher de la tête tout en mangeant un sorbet au citron apparut mystérieusement dans sa main.

"En effet. Je ne souhaitais pas le soumettre au scrutin de la population. Après tout, je suis moi-même très suivi, et je n'ai pas envie que mon propre fils devienne une célébrité car il est le fils du Vainqueur de Grindelwald. Je suis persuadé que vous pouvez comprendre.", répondit Albus tandis que Lucius hocha de la tête.

"Je suppose que si vous l'avez caché, votre fils n'a alors eu que peu de contacts avec notre société?", demanda alors Narcissa, intriguée.

Albus continua d'hocher de la tête, ayant déjà une idée d'où Narcissa voulait en venir.

"Eh bien, pourquoi ne viendriez-vous pas avec votre fils à notre Bal de Yüle annuel? Ainsi, il pourrait rencontrer des enfants de son âge.", proposa alors Narcissa en choquant légèrement Lucius.

Il ne voulait absolument pas du vieux timbré chez lui, mais vu le regard que lui lança sa femme, il décida d'abdiquer. Il préférait avoir Dumbledore chez lui pendant une soirée plutôt que de passer une semaine sur le divan.

Dumbledore fit alors un grand sourire tout en tapant des mains.

"Quelle excellente idée ma chère! C'est avec plaisir que j'accepte votre invitation. Ce sera une excellente occasion pour Harry de se mêler aux enfants de son âge.", répondit Albus en se moquant intérieurement du visage constipé de Lucius Malefoy.

"Très bien. En attendant, nous avons fort à faire. Draco, nous y allons.", fit Lucius avant de quitter les lieux, suivi de près par sa femme et son fils.

Harry vint près de son père, amusé.

"C'est la première fois que je peux me faire un ami!", fit Harry tout excité.

Albus lui fit un grand sourire avant de faire signe à Madame Guipure de venir. Cette dernière demanda rapidement ce dont ils avaient besoin, et Dumbledore lui demanda alors une garde-robe complète pour son fils. Il fut très amusé lorsqu'Harry demanda s'il pouvait avoir des robes aussi colorées que les siennes, et ricana lorsqu'il vit le regard horrifié de Mme Guipure. Il accepta tout de même la demande de son fils.

Une heure plus tard, ils ressortirent de l'échoppe. Harry arborait une jolie robe de sorcier bleue avec des étoiles dorées se baladant un peu partout. Le reste de ses affaires avait été envoyé directement au Manoir Dumbledore à Godric's Hollow. Tout le long du chemin de Gringotts, plusieurs sorciers et sorcières s'arrêtèrent pour les regarder et murmurer. La nouvelle concernant le fils de Dumbledore avait déjà fait le tour de l'Allée de Traverse, et surement que le lendemain, cette nouvelle aurait déjà fait le tour du Monde Sorcier tout entier. Dumbledore ne serait pas très étonné s'il venait à recevoir plusieurs lettres pour le féliciter.

Le duo de démonistes s'approcha alors de l'entrée de Gringotts gardée par deux gobelins armés jusqu'aux dents, et Harry fut assez intrigué par l'inscription sur les grandes portes de la banque.

 _« Entre ici étranger si tel est ton désir  
Mais à l'appât du gain, renonce à obéir,  
Car celui qui veut prendre et ne veut pas gagner,  
De sa cupidité, le prix devra payer.  
Si tu veux t'emparer, en ce lieu souterrain,  
D'un trésor convoité qui jamais ne fut tien,  
Voleur tu trouveras, en guise de richesse,  
Le juste châtiment de ta folle hardiesse. »_

"En somme, quiconque entre en Gringotts est soumis à la loi gobeline? Cependant, c'est aussi un défi lancé aux sorciers. Les gobelins défient donc quiconque de les voler et de réussir à leur échapper. Si jamais un sorcier réussit à voler quelque chose et décide de revenir plus tard, sera-t-il alors récompensé ou bien puni, tout en sachant qu'il aura au préalable quitté le territoire gobelin pour le territoire sorcier?", s'exclama alors Harry à voix haute avec les sourcils froncés.

Dumbledore le regarda, légèrement étonné, tout comme les deux autres gobelins. L'un des gardes décida de répondre.

"Eh bien, jeune sorcier, vous avez parfaitement raison. Si jamais quelqu'un venait à réussir à nous voler et s'échapper de la Banque, alors il recevrait une récompense de la part de Gringotts en ramenant son butin. Après tout, seul un être de talent serait capable de nous voler.", répondit le gobelin.

Harry observa le gobelin, intrigué.

"Où s'arrête le territoire gobelin?", demanda-t-il.

"Le territoire gobelin s'arrête à cette porte.", fit le gobelin, souhaitant savoir où voulait en venir Harry.

Dumbledore décida d'observer la situation, curieux. Harry s'approcha alors du gobelin qui était juste derrière la porte, et avant que l'être ne puisse réagir, s'empara rapidement de sa lance avant de sortir rapidement de la Banque, laissant derrière-lui un gobelin pantois.

Harry observa alors le deuxième garde avec un petit sourire et lui tendit la lance.

"Si je ne m'abuse, selon les lois en vigueur, je viens de voler la lance de votre camarade en territoire gobelin, et ai réussi à m'échapper sans me faire attraper.", fit Harry.

Le gobelin prit la lance avant d'éclater de rire, choquant les sorciers qui observaient la scène, stupéfaits. Le gobelin volé s'approcha alors d'Harry avant de le féliciter pour ce tour bien réussi.

"Je ne m'attendais pas à un tel acte, et le plus amusant est que tu as parfaitement raison, jeune sorcier. Tu as réussi à me voler et t'échapper de Gringotts sans te faire attraper. Tu es digne du titre Ami des Gobelins!", s'exclama alors le deuxième garde tandis qu'un banquier richement vêtu s'approchait.

Le banquier gobelin portait une tenue d'excellente qualité avec une broche en forme de G en or sur la poitrine. Il avait vu la commotion et devait admettre qu'il était impressionné par l'intellect du jeune sorcier qui leur avait montré un grand respect. C'est alors qu'il remarqua que le jeune sorcier était accompagné de Dumbledore.

"Ralgnuk a raison, jeune sorcier. Votre acte est digne de ce titre, après tout, ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'un sorcier fait preuve de respect envers un gobelin, ou bien de courage. Veuillez me suivre je vous prie, je vais personnellement m'occuper de votre affaire.", annonça le gobelin avant de s'éloigner.

Albus fut légèrement étonné par la tournure avant de sourire. Il murmura alors à Harry que le gobelin n'était autre que Ragnok III du Clan Gringotts, le Chef de la Banque fondée par son grand-père, Ragnok Ier. Les deux démonistes suivirent alors le gobelin, laissant derrière-eux des gobelins ravis et des sorciers choqués.

Ils traversèrent un long couloir de Gringotts pour finalement arriver dans un immense bureau. Ragnok s'installa tranquillement derrière son bureau tandis qu'Albus et Harry s'assirent sur les sièges proposés.

"Comment Gringotts peut vous aider?", demanda alors Ragnok, intéressé.

"Nous souhaitons procéder avant tout à une adoption de sang.", fit Dumbledore avant de tendre le contrat à Ragnok, qui le prit enter ses griffes.

Le gobelin arqua des sourcils en comprenant que le jeune homme devant-lui n'était nul autre qu'Harry Potter, le frère du 'survivant'. Dumbledore fit alors un geste de la main pour rapidement faire disparaître le glamour d'Harry, révélant ses cheveux noirs en pagaille et ses yeux verts.

"Très bien. Attendu que le jeune monsieur Potter nous a prouvé qu'il était un Ami, le rituel vous est complètement offert.", fit le gobelin avant de claquer des doigts.

Immédiatement après, une potion fit son apparition sur le bureau. Il tendit alors une dague gobeline en argent à Dumbledore.

"Veuillez verser trois gouttes de votre sang dans cette potion. Une fois cela fait, le jeune Monsieur Potter devra l'avaler afin de procéder à l'adoption.", expliqua rapidement Ragnok en regardant les deux sorciers.

Dumbledore ne perdit pas de temps et s'entailla l'index afin de verser quelques gouttes de sang dans la potion. La blessure se referma automatiquement, surement dû à un enchantement sur la dague. Il tendit alors la potion à Harry, qui regardait la mixture carmine de façon dubitative. Il haussa alors des épaules avant d'avaler cul sec l'horrible mixture.

La réaction fut immédiate, et Harry subit un léger changement. Ses cheveux devinrent plus lisses et clairs tandis que les traits de son visage changèrent pour finalement ressembler à un Dumbledore plus jeune avec des yeux verts. Enfin, les yeux finirent par changer, devenant un étrange mélange de bleu et de vert, créant une couleur unique et hypnotique.

Dumbledore observa son désormais fils avec un grand sourire, heureux de savoir que l'avenir de sa famille est assuré. Il redirigea son attention sur Ragnok, qui semblait ravi de la transformation. Le gobelin sortit alors un parchemin de son tiroir.

"Comment souhaitez-vous nommer votre fils?", demanda-t-il.

"Hadrian Albus James Alter Fàil Dumbledore.", répondit Albus d'une voix sûre.

Ragnok hocha de la tête avant d'écrire le nom sur le parchemin. Une fois fait, le parchemin s'éclaira avant de disparaître pour aller se ranger dans le Département du Registre des Sorciers et Sorcières au Ministère de la Magie tandis qu'une copie fut placée dans les archives de Gringotts.

"Serait-il possible de faire un test d'héritage pour Harry?", demanda alors Albus, souhaitant voir si certaines choses avaient changé.

Ragnok hocha de la tête avant de récupérer un parchemin doré et une plume-de-sang. Il tendit le tout à Harry.

"Veuillez écrire votre nom complet avec cette plume.", fit simplement le gobelin, lui-même très intéressé par le résultat.

Harry hocha de la tête avant de prendre la plume pour écrire son nom. Il ressentit un léger picotement lorsqu'il se mit à écrire à l'encre rouge, soit son sang. Une fois son nom écrit, Ragnok lui tendit une pierre qu'il dû apposé sur sa main afin d'éviter les effets secondes de la plume, soit une scarification ou une douleur lancinante.

Pendant ce temps-là, diverses lignes se mirent à apparaître sur le parchemin. Au bout de deux minutes, les lignes cessèrent d'apparaître, et lorsqu'Albus prit le parchemin pour lire le résultat, ses deux sourcils s'arquèrent pour disparaître sous sa masse chevelue. Il ne s'attendait surement pas à ce résultat.

 **Nom:**

 **Hadrian Albus James Alter Fàil Dumbledore (Sang-Pur)**

 **Ancien Nom:**

 **Hadrian James Potter (Sang-Mêlé)**

 **Maisons Principales:**

 **-Plus Exaltée et Ancestrale Maison de Peverell (Père) (Héritier scellé) (Seigneur: Aucun)**

 **-Plus Exaltée et Ancestrale Maison de Black (Père) (Héritier désigné) (Seigneur: Arcturus Black)**

 **-Plus Révérée et Archaïque Maison de Gryffondor (Père) (Héritier scellé) (Seigneur: Aucun)**

 **-Plus Révérée et Archaïque Maison de Serpentard (Conquête) (Héritier scellé) (Seigneur: Aucun)**

 **-Très Noble et Très Ancienne Maison de Dumbledore (Père) (Héritier scellé) (Seigneur: Albus Dumbledore)**

 **-Très Noble et Très Ancienne Maison de Potter (Père) (Héritier scellé) (Seigneur: James Potter)**

 **Famille:**

 **Père: Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore (sang-mêlé)**

 **Père (anciennement): James Fleamont Potter (sang-pur)**

 **Mère (anciennement): Liliane Jane Potter née Evans (née-moldue)**

 **Parrain: Aucun (Anciennement Sirius Orion Black) (sang-pur)**

 **Marraine: Aucun (Anciennement Alice Ursula Londubat anciennement MacMillan) (sang-pur)**

 **Frère: Marcus Fleamont Potter (sang-mêlé)**

Dumbledore tendit la liste à Ragnok qui la tendit après lecture à Harry. Le vieil homme ne s'attendait pas vraiment aux autres familles. Il se doutait qu'Harry serait l'héritier des Potter et Gryffondor, mais il ne savait pas que les Potter étaient les descendants des Peverell. Il ne s'attendait pas non plus à voir la famille Serpentard dans le tas, sachant pertinemment que Voldemort n'était théoriquement pas mort.

"Que veut-dire 'Héritier scellé'?", demanda alors Harry en regardant Ragnok.

Le gobelin lui fit un grand sourire.

"Héritier Scellé signifie que vous seuls pouvez hériter, et personne d'autre. Habituellement, ce sont des titres liés à des conditions. Par exemple, les titres Potter et Serpentard ne peuvent revenir qu'à des Sangs-Purs. Le titre de Gryffondor ne peut revenir qu'à quelqu'un ayant fait preuve de sagesse, surement dû à votre victoire contre Voldemort. Oui, nous sommes au courant, et nous ne dirons rien. Enfin, le titre de Peverell est très particulier. Il ne peut revenir qu'à un Sang-Pur n'ayant aucune peur de la mort. Je suppose qu'avoir reçu le sortilège de la Mort tout en ayant survécu vous a permis de remplir ces conditions.", expliqua rapidement Ragnok.

"Et concernant la Maison Black?", demanda alors Harry intrigué.

"Vous avez été nommé Héritier de la Maison Black par Arcturus Black. En effet, Sirius Black a été rejeté de la famille Black par Walburga Black, mais n'étant pas la dirigeante de cette Maison, elle n'a pas pu l'expulser de la famille, juste le déshériter. Le Seigneur Black a décidé de vous nommer héritier attendu que vous étiez le seul être qui selon lui est digne de diriger les Black. Il sera ravi d'apprendre votre pureté de sang, ce qui permettra de conserver les Black et Potter dans le Registre Sacré des Sangs-Purs.

Sachez que les familles siégeant au Magengamot se doivent d'être dans ce Registre, et donc de garder leur lignée pure, afin de garder leurs sièges et titres. Grâce à votre Pureté de Sang, les familles Black et Potter pourront garder leurs titres. De plus, la famille Dumbledore peut officiellement réintégrée le Magengamot, et le Seigneur Dumbledore peut officiellement récupérer son titre.

Enfin, en tant qu'héritier des familles Peverell, Gryffondor et Serpentard, sachez que vous contrôlez une immense partie du Magengamot et Monde Magique Britannique en général. En effet, les Peverell sont les possesseurs des terres du Ministère de la Magie et possèdent un droit de véto et de contrôle total du Ministère de la Magie s'ils le souhaitent. En tant qu'héritier Gryffondor et Serpentard, vous êtes le nouveau propriétaire de Poudlard et de ses environs, incluant la Forêt Interdite ainsi que Pré-au-Lard.

Evidemment, vous devez atteindre votre majorité pour pouvoir profiter de tout cela, ou bien attendre vos quinze ans avec l'autorisation de votre père pour réclamer vos titres.", expliqua alors Ragnok aux deux sorciers estomaqués.

Albus observa Harry, impressionné. Il remarqua alors l'apparition de la Bague des Dumbledore sur sa main, ce qui le fit sourire.

"Voici les bagues d'héritiers des Maisons.", fit Ragnok en tendant une boite à Harry.

Lorsque le jeune garçon ouvrit la boite, il remarqua six bagues différentes. Une en platine avec un diamant noir, celle des Peverell. Une autre avec un diamant bleu foncé, celle des Black. Une troisième avec un rubis pour Gryffondor, tandis qu'une quatrième avec une émeraude représentait Serpentard. La cinquième fut alors une bague simple avec un saphir pour les Dumbledore, et enfin une bague avec un rubis plus petit pour les Potter.

Lorsqu'il plaça les bagues sur sa main droite, il remarqua alors qu'elles fusionnèrent pour n'en former qu'une seule, faite en platine avec un diamant noir gravé des Blasons des six Maisons. Il sourit en voyant sa bague, et encore plus lorsqu'il aperçut enfin la Bague de Dumbledore. C'était une belle bague en or avec deux saphirs montés sur un D majuscule.

"De ce fait, mon fils est l'actuel chef de notre gouvernement?", demanda Albus pour être sûr.

Ragnok hocha de la tête avec un sourire féroce.

"En effet. Lorsque le Ministère de la Magie fut fondé, les terres de la famille Peverell furent choisies pour accueillir la Nouvelle Administration. En échange, les Peverell reçurent un contrôle total du Ministère de la Magie qu'ils n'utilisèrent jamais. En fait, cela vient de la précédente Charte, celle du Conseil des Mages. Qui plus est, la majorité des terres sorcières sont actuellement Peverell, ce qui signifie que la plupart des familles Sorcières ont juré un serment de vassalité envers la famille Peverell.

Certaines familles sont celles des Malefoy, Black, Bones, Bullstrode ou bien Crabbe, Goyle etc. Une liste vous sera fournie afin de gérer vos vassaux. Evidemment, la plupart ont profité du fait qu'il n'y ait pas eu de Seigneur Peverell depuis plus de six-cents ans, soit bien avant la fondation du Ministère de la Magie. Le dernier Seigneur Peverell fut Dame Iolanthe Peverell, qui se maria avec Hardwin Potter.", expliqua alors le gobelin.

Harry hocha de la tête. Il ne pourrait malheureusement pas profiter de ce pouvoir des plus intéressants avant sa majorité, mais il pouvait se permettre d'attendre.

"Serait-il possible d'avoir un Compte-rendu des Finances et Possessions de mon fils?", demanda alors Albus.

"En effet, cependant vous devrez revenir plus tard, le temps de faire un audit. Contrairement aux croyances courantes, nous ne possédons pas un registre continuellement maintenu. Souhaitez-vous recevoir votre audit complet par courrier?", demanda alors Ragnok tandis qu'Albus hocha de la tête.

Il écrivit rapidement sur un parchemin avant de le mettre de côté. Surement un mémo.

"Auriez-vous besoin d'autre chose?", demanda alors Ragnok, intéressé.

C'est alors qu'Harry se plia en deux avant de crier, tandis que sa cicatrice se mit à suinter de sang. Albus et Ragnok réagirent immédiatement, et des gardes gobelins entrèrent dans la pièce, stupéfaits par cet évènement inattendu.

Tout à coup, une sorte de masse visqueuse noire et purulente s'échappa de la cicatrice d'Harry pour former une sorte de tête hurlante avant de se dissiper tandis qu'Harry retomba au sol tout en se tenant la tête et pleurant.

"Allez me chercher un soigneur!", ordonna Ragnok tandis qu'un des gardes sortit à toute vitesse.

"Papa…ça fait mal!", s'écria alors Harry en pleurant tandis qu'Albus tentait de le réconforter.

Rapidement après, un soigneur gobelin entra avant d'utiliser des sorts d'analyse pour sonder Harry. Au bout de quelques minutes, le soigneur rendit son verdict.

"Le jeune sorcier était le récipient d'un Horcrux.", annonça-t-il à Ragnok.

Le gobelin blanchit, tout comme Dumbledore.

"Surement l'œuvre de Tom.", commenta alors Dumbledore tandis que le soigneur donna une potion de soin ainsi qu'un philtre calmant à Harry.

"Ce monstre a osé souiller la Magie en créant ces abominations?", s'écria alors Ragnok, très énervé avant de se retourner vers l'un des gardes, "Fouillez tous les coffres de la Banque. Si vous trouvez ne serait-ce qu'un seul coffre avec un Horcrux, je veux que l'objet soit purifié et apporter ici tandis que le coffre sera fermé et tous ses biens confisqués en tant que dédommagement!"

Le garde hocha rapidement de la tête avant de quitter la salle à toutes jambes. Seulement cinq minutes après, le garde revint avec une coupe entre les mains.

"Nous avons trouvé cette coupe comportant un Horcrux dans le Coffre Lestrange. Les biens ont été confisqués et liquidés, le Coffre fermé et les Lestrange sont désormais bannis de Gringotts.", annonça alors le garde.

Dumbledore fut évidemment le premier à reconnaître la coupe que Ragnok tenait entre ses mains.

"C'est la Coupe d'Helga Poufsouffle. Alors Tom avait bien tué Hepziba Smith.", fit Dumbledore, étonné.

Ragnok hocha de la tête avant de donner la coupe à Harry.

"Cette coupe revient au propriétaire de Poudlard. Je suis persuadé que vous saurez quoi en faire.", répondit Ragnok à la question muette.

Harry hocha alors de la tête, comprenant parfaitement le geste du gobelin. Ils reprirent alors place autour de la table.

"Pouvons-nous faire autre chose pour vous, Seigneur Dumbledore?", demanda alors Ragnok.

Dumbledore et Harry se regardèrent avant d'hocher de la tête.

"Nous souhaiterions obtenir des Tomes d'Enchantements Vierges avec des reliures et protections métalliques ainsi de l'encre métallique enchantée. Si possible, nous voudrions aussi des plumes autodidactes adaptées à l'encre métallique magique.", annonça alors Dumbledore.

Ragnok écarquilla des yeux en entendant la demande de Dumbledore. Jamais encore une telle demande avait été formulée. Il sourit alors en regardant les deux sorciers.

"Normalement, je vous aurai dit non pour une telle demande. Cependant, attendu que votre famille est désormais la plus riche de Gringotts, sans compter que le jeune Héritier Dumbledore est un Ami des Gobelins, je vais accéder à votre demande.

J'espère cependant que vous savez ce que vous faites, après tout, de tels tomes peuvent servir à bien des choses.", répondit Ragnok avant de leur faire un grand sourire.

Il se leva alors de son bureau pour se diriger vers l'une des tapisseries. Lorsqu'il posa sa main dessus, un coffre fit son apparition, qu'il ouvrit avec l'une de ses griffes.

Le gobelin récupéra alors les matériaux demandés avant de les donner à Dumbledore.

"J'espère avoir quelques informations concernant vos…projets plus tard.", fit alors Ragnok avec un sourire vicieux.

Dumbledore hocha de la tête avec son sourire de vieux papi tandis qu'Harry remercia vivement le gobelin.

"Puisse à jamais l'or couler à flot et vos ennemis passer de vie à trépas, Seigneur Ragnok.", dit alors Dumbledore avant de quitter les lieux avec Harry.

"Et que vos ennemis tremblent devant votre fureur tandis que vos richesses s'amassent, Seigneur Dumbledore, Ami des Gobelin Hadrian.", répondit alors Ragnok tandis que les deux sorciers quittèrent la Banque.


	5. Palais Peverell etBarry Winkle?

**Salut tout le monde ! Voici le chapitre tant attendu !**

* * *

05/08/1987

Albus et Harry regardèrent tranquillement l'endroit où ils étaient. Attendu qu'ils ne pouvaient plus vraiment aller au Manoir Potter, ou en tout cas y vivre, ils décidèrent de tout déménager directement ailleurs. Malheureusement pour eux, ils ne pouvaient rejoindre le Manoir Dumbledore, l'endroit étant complètement détruit suite aux attaques des Mangemorts et Albus n'ayant jamais pris le temps de reconstruire l'endroit. Il y avait pour lui trop de mauvais souvenirs à cet endroit, avec la mort de sa sœur, de sa mère, l'emprisonnement de son père etc.

Ils décidèrent donc de prendre l'un des endroits appartenant à Harry. Pour cela, ils visitèrent les diverses propriétés appartenant à Harry et étant géré par Dumbledore en tant que son père et gardien. Ils commencèrent par visiter le Manoir Serpentard situé dans une forêt entourée d'un marécage. L'endroit était nommé Fenglade et était composé de plusieurs créatures magiques dont d'incroyables quantités de serpents en plus d'une flore très importante. L'endroit parfait pour un Maître des Potions.

Quant au Manoir, ce dernier n'avait de Manoir que le nom. En effet, le Manoir Serpentard était en fait un château datant de l'an 245 et ayant longtemps servi de siège de pouvoir à la famille Serpentard. L'endroit était étonnamment richement décoré et surtout très éclairé. Harry et Albus apprécièrent beaucoup l'endroit et furent très ravis d'apprendre que Voldemort ne put jamais mettre les pieds dans cet endroit ou bien obtenir le titre de Lord Serpentard. En effet, malgré leur tendance à utiliser la Magie Noire, les Serpentard, tout comme la majorité des familles sorcières, abhorraient les sortilèges s'attaquant à l'âme. De ce fait, ils avaient précisé que quiconque venant à souiller son âme n'avait pas le droit d'hériter du titre de Lord Serpentard. Harry fut aussi étonné d'apprendre que les Serpentard avaient interdit les sorciers souffrant d'un taux de consanguinité élevé d'hériter du titre de Lord Serpentard. Cela expliquait pourquoi les Gaunt n'avaient pas hérité du titre.

Ensuite, ils allèrent visiter le Château Gryffondor. Contrairement au Manoir Serpentard, le Château Gryffondor était situé à Godric's Hollow sous un puissant Fidélitas. En fait, le château était situé sur une montagne surplombant tout Godric's Hollow. L'endroit était assez somptueux avec de nombreuses armures et portraits médiévaux traditionnels montrant le côté militaire des Gryffondor. Autour de ce château se trouvait des nids de griffons et d'hippogriffes sauvages qui furent surement élevé par les Gryffondor il y a des années. Les Gryffondor avaient les mêmes exigences que les Serpentard pour l'héritage en plus de demander à ce que l'héritier soit Humble et courageux. Harry et Albus découvrirent avec étonnement que le dernier Lord Gryffondor fut Fleamont Potter, le grand-père d'Harry. Ce dernier avait caché le fait qu'il était le Lord Gryffondor.

Enfin, le duo alla visiter le très célèbre Palais Peverell. Contrairement aux autres domaines, le Palais Peverell était situé sur une île privée sous Fidélitas entre l'Ecosse et l'Irlande du Nord. L'île était tout bonnement magnifique, pleine de vie sauvage avec des créatures magiques à n'en plus finir. On pouvait y trouver des Acromantules, des Licornes, des sombrals et bien d'autres encore. Il y avait même des fées chargées d'entretenir l'immense forêt située sur l'île. Tout au nord de l'île se situait l'immense Palais Peverell qui était un endroit…Inattendu.

Albus et Harry restèrent pantois en observant l'immense 'Palais'. Car ce n'était pas un Palais mais une ville. Une ville magique abandonnée ayant appartenu exclusivement aux Peverell. La ville était composée de nombreuses tours s'élevant dans les airs pour percer les cieux avec en son centre une tour gigantesque, surement la tour principale. Lorsque le duo entra dans la cité, ils furent assaillis par une véritable armée d'elfes de maison, elfes qui avaient tout simplement entretenu l'endroit depuis des siècles. Ce fut ainsi grâce à Vakilt qu'ils apprirent l'histoire de la famille Peverell et la raison pour laquelle le Palais Peverell était en fait une cité.

La famille Peverell fut il y a longtemps une famille très importante, et lorsque l'on dit importante, on veut dire une famille ayant plus d'un millier de membres. Cette famille fut si importante qu'elle fondit sa propre cité en 64 BC, bien avant l'invasion romaine. La famille Peverell était en fait la famille magique la plus ancienne de Britannica, composée de nécromanciens et druides de renoms. En fait, Albus et Harry découvrirent que le très célèbre Myrdin Emrys, connu aussi sous le nom de Merlin était en fait Myrdin Emrys Peverell. Il fut l'un des derniers Lord Peverell ainsi que le grand-père des très célèbres Frères Peverell. Ce fut un choc pour Albus et Harry d'apprendre ceci. Ils découvrirent aussi une autre chose tout aussi amusante: Beaucoup de sorciers nommaient cette Cité comme la Cité de l'Atlantique…l'Atlantide.

L'Atlantide n'avait donc rien d'une cité mystérieuse perdue dans les profondeurs ou les limbes du temps, elle disparut simplement suite à une maladie magique qui élimina 95% de la population Peverell, scellant ainsi l'Atlantide. Albus et Harry décidèrent de garder le nom d'Atlantide tout en référant à la Tour Centrale comme Palais Peverell. Ils s'installèrent dans l'immense cité.

Grâce à l'aide des elfes, ils firent transporter leurs affaires depuis le Manoir Potter et Poudlard en plus de transporter l'entièreté du Repaire du Phénix au Palais Peverell au sous-sol.

Ensuite, ils firent appel à leurs très célèbres Plumes autodidactes pour rédiger leurs tomes, chose qui prit trois jours. Et maintenant, les voilà se préparant à continuer leur apprentissage.

Le duo décida de prendre en main leurs tomes d'invocation en plus de leurs journaux avant de continuer leur éducation.

 _Mes félicitations mon cher apprenti, tu as enfin terminé de rédiger ton premier Tome d'Invocation, et si tu es consciencieux, ton unique Tome d'Invocation. Sur ce, passons à la suite._

 _Le Tome d'Invocation sert à la fois aux Arcanistes et aux démonistes démonologues. Dans le cas présent, nous allons nous concentrer sur l'Arcanisme d'invocation qui est bien plus facile pour toi. Contrairement à la démonologie et l'invocation démoniaque, l'invocation arcanique ne nécessite pas de paroles, juste une forte concentration, une idée précise de ce que tu désires ou alors des tracés et calculs arcano-théoriques. Ci-dessous se trouve un schéma:_

 _(Schéma)_

 _Ce schéma est la rune basique d'invocation arcanique pour fabriquer ton propre carbuncle. Il te suffit de repasser le schéma avec une plume magique d'encre. Les carbuncles sont des êtres nés de la magie et de nos pensées liés à nos âmes. Il existe diverses couleurs pour les carbuncles, ces couleurs représentent la force d'un carbuncle. Les couleurs sont dans l'ordre croissant : Bleu Jaune Vert Noir Rouge Argent Or Blanc_

 _Un apprenti arcaniste peut invoquer un Carbuncle bleu et dans certains cas un Carbuncle Jaune. Les maîtres arcanistes peuvent invoquer des Carbuncles Noir et Rouge. Seul les Grands Maîtres sont capables d'invoquer des Carbuncles Argent et Or. Il n'existe à ce jour qu'un seul Maître Arcaniste, dit le Grand Maître Invocateur, qui fut capable d'invoquer un Carbuncle Blanc. C'était moi._

 _Autre chose à savoir, les Tomes d'Invocation sont capables de se lier à des élémentaires afin d'en faire des familiers. Ils peuvent aussi permettre de se lier à des fées dans certains cas, bien que les fées soient plus compliquées que les élémentaires. Par exemple, j'ai réussi à me lier à un élémentaire représentant chaque élément. Ifrit (feu), Titan (Terre), Garuda (Vent), Ramuh (Foudre) et Léviathan (Eau)._

 _Pour je ne sais quelle raison, TOUS les êtres élémentaires liés à des Invocateurs (Arcanistes spécialisés dans l'invocation et pouvant se lier aux élémentaires) portent les mêmes noms. Je ne me suis cependant jamais lié aux fées, ces dernières ne m'appréciant pas trop. Surement dû au fait que je sois un orc. Quel dommage !_

 _Il existe un autre type d'invocation lié aux arcanistes, cependant, cette invocation ne nécessite pas un tome. En effet, il est possible d'invoquer un Elémentaire Arcanique fabriqué de magie pure et étant lié à l'esprit. Ce sont des serviteurs intelligents capables de parole et d'agir tels des humanoïdes. Nous apprendrons à les invoquer dans une autre leçon._

 _Pour passer à la suite, tu devras invoquer ton premier Carbuncle et mener un combat avec. Si tu croises un autre arcaniste, n'hésite pas à entamer un combat entre vos Carbuncles._

Harry observa le schéma montrant une rune avant de regarder Albus.

"Qu'en penses-tu papa ? Doit-on faire cette invocation ?", demanda alors Harry.

Albus écarquilla légèrement des yeux en entendant le mot 'papa'. Il ne pensait pas qu'Harry s'acclimaterait aussi vite au fait qu'il soit désormais son père. Il sourit avant d'hocher de la tête.

"Je suis persuadé que nous ne risquons rien. Au pire des cas, nous pourrons toujours appeler nos deux diablotins. Es-tu prêt ?", répondit Albus avec ses yeux brillants.

Harry hocha de la tête avant de repasser la rune d'invocation avec une plume magique située dans le Tome d'Invocation. Il le fit très rapidement avant de faire un geste de la main, faisant alors apparaître la rune dans l'air. Une distorsion sembla se former devant lui avant qu'une sorte de renard argenté ne tombe au sol, sautillant et jappant de contentement. Harry sourit en voyant son carbuncle, et son sourire s'élargit en remarquant qu'il était argenté, prouvant qu'Harry avait une sacrée puissance magique pour être capable d'invoquer une telle créature. Le carbuncle sautilla jusqu'à Harry avant de réclamer des câlins à son maître, chose qu'Harry s'empressa de faire.

Etonnamment, Albus réussit lui-aussi à invoquer un Carbuncle argenté. Il ricana en voyant son carbuncle avec une sorte de barbe argentée tout comme lui.

"Etonnant. Je m'attendais à un carbuncle bleu voire jaune, mais surement pas argenté. C'est vraiment formidable.", commenta Dumbledore en grattant derrière l'oreille de son carbuncle.

Harry hocha de la tête.

"Exactement. Mais je suppose que nous devons maintenant passer à la prochaine étape. Il est précisé qu'il est préférable de se faire s'affronter deux carbuncles. Doit-on essayer ?", demanda alors Harry en regardant son renard avec inquiétude.

Albus hocha de la tête.

"Je suis persuadé qu'ils ne risquent rien, après tout, ce sont des créatures de pure magie.", répondit Albus avant de se placer à côté d'Harry.

Le duo ordonna à leurs carbuncles de se positionner de l'autre côté de la salle avant d'entamer un duel. Les carbuncles se révélèrent être de véritables machines de guerre capables de tout détruire sur leur chemin et leur combat fut assez phénoménal. Ils sautèrent et coururent dans les airs tout en s'envoyant des sortes de missiles arcaniques et autres attaques flamboyantes. Le duel dura au moins quinze minutes avant qu'une égalité ne soit déclarée. Les carbuncles rejoignirent leurs maîtres. Harry et Albus se précipitèrent sur leurs Journaux pour savoir la suite.

 _Mes félicitations pour ton invocation arcanique. Si tu as effectivement fait combattre ton petit carbuncle, tu remarqueras que ce dernier est légèrement blessé. Et voilà la suite de notre petite leçon des plus intéressante:_

 _Un sortilège de soin arcanique. Ce sortilège permet d'utiliser une forme de magie pure avant de soigner n'importe qui de n'importe quelle blessure. Evidemment, le soin dépend de la quantité de magie utilisée dans le sortilège et la rune. Tu devrais trouver une rune de soin arcanique située dans ton Tome d'Invocation. Tu trouveras aussi des runes de Dissipation et d'Expiation. La Rune de Dissipation permet de dissiper une altération magique ou une malédiction tandis que la rune d'Expiation permet de soigner les maladies, fussent-elles magiques ou ordinaires. Il existe aussi une autre rune demandant une grande quantité de puissance, la Rune de Purification._

 _La Rune de Purification sert avant tout à soigner un état maladif avancé ou bien une maladie de l'esprit. Il permet de soigner la folie, ou en tout cas de la repousser de façon temporaire. Cette rune est cependant peu utilisée attendu qu'elle réclame une forte quantité de magie. Seul un Arcaniste capable d'invoquer au minimum un Carbuncle Rouge est capable d'utiliser cette rune._

 _Attendu que tu as prouvé être un bon arcaniste, j'ai décidé de t'enseigner la magie de conjuration de Mage. La Conjuration est l'un des piliers de l'Arcanisme._

 _La Conjuration est tout simplement la forme d'invocation non-vivante la plus pure qui existe. C'est l'utilisation de la magie pour fabriquer à partir de rien ce que tu veux. La Conjuration d'un Arcaniste n'a strictement rien à voir avec la conjuration d'un sorcier. Un sorcier est capable de conjurer un siège pour s'asseoir tandis qu'un Arcaniste est capable de conjurer de la nourriture pour se sustenter. Oui, j'ai bien dis de la NOURRITURE, et de la VRAIE NOURRITURE. C'est la raison pour laquelle les Arcanistes sont des êtres très riches mon cher apprenti, ils n'ont pas besoin de faire des dépenses inutiles en nourriture, vêtements et autres bricoles du genre._

 _En fait, les Maîtres Conjurateurs sont capables de créer des bâtiments entiers, et dans certains cas, ils sont capables de créer des dimensions de poche avec des villes entières que seul eux peuvent accéder. Selon moi, la Conjuration est surement l'un des domaines les plus puissants qui existe. Dans mon univers, il est dit que les Titans sont les Seigneurs de la Conjuration et qu'ils ont créé le Monde en utilisant la Conjuration Arcanique. Moi-même je suis capable de créer ma propre dimension de poche dans laquelle se trouvent tous mes trésors ainsi que mon refuge. En fait, j'ai écrit mon journal en étant dans ce refuge._

 _Pour conjurer, tu n'auras pas besoin de faire appel à un Tome d'Invocation mais à ton esprit et ta volonté. Il serait évidemment plus facile si tu venais à posséder un focci, pour cela il est recommandé d'avoir une baguette magique ou bien un Bâton magique. En fait, je t'ordonne de te procurer un focci avant de passer à la suite. Une fois ton focci obtenu, place le bout de ce focci directement sur cette page pour passer à la suite. Je te recommence un bâton magique si tu es puissant._

"Oh.", fit simplement Harry.

Albus ne sut pas vraiment quoi répondre. Il ne s'attendait tout bonnement pas à ce qu'un focci soit réclamé pour passer à la suite. Malheureusement, les enfants de moins de onze ans n'étaient pas en droit d'obtenir une baguette… Il écarquilla des yeux.

"Mais bien-sûr !", dit alors le vieil homme avec un grand sourire.

"Pa'?", demanda alors Harry en le regardant avec des grands yeux bleu-vert.

"Le Magenmagot a statué sur l'interdiction pour les moins de onze ans de posséder une baguette magique sauf en cas de dérogation spéciale. Cependant, la loi stipule que seulement les BAGUETTES MAGIQUES sont interdites, non pas les autres formes de focci. Un bâton magique ou un anneau magique serait parfait. Malheureusement, on vieil ami Garrick a arrêté de faire des focci sur-mesure afin de faire dans une production de masse de baguettes magiques.

Je suppose que nous devrons trouver un fabriquant de focci capable…Je sais ! Mon vieil ami Nicolas Flamel est un alchimiste de renom mais aussi un fabriquant de focci très capable. J'irai même dire qu'il est le meilleur fabriquant de…Non, j'en connais un encore plus capable. Cela risque de mettre du temps, mais je vais devoir contacter Barry.", dit alors Dumbledore tout en faisant sauter un sorbet au citron dans sa bouche.

Harry ne comprit pas trop où voulait en venir son père mais il décida de simplement le suivre ainsi que de manger lui-aussi un sorbet au citron. Bizarrement, il avait développé une véritable addiction pour les friandises depuis son adoption…

06/08/2017

Un vieil homme était tranquillement en train de boire une tasse de Earl Grey, assis à sa table sur son balcon. Il observait les vastes étendues de son domaine avant de sourire en entendant les oiseaux chanter. Cet homme état le plus vieux sorcier au Monde, Barry Wee Willie Winkle, âgé de 750 ans. Son sourire s'étendit en voyant une dizaine de chouettes et hiboux se diriger vers lui avec de nombreuses lettres provenant de ses nombreux amis. Après tout, il en avait accumulé des amis en 750 de vie.

Une fois les lettres déposées sur sa table et les volatiles rassasiés, il décida de lire les correspondances. Certaines provenaient des certains amis d'Asie, d'autres d'Australie etc. La plupart étaient simplement des confirmations concernant son anniversaire dans huit jours. Il remarqua alors une lettre intéressante provenant de son vieil ami Albus Dumbledore. Il décacheta l'enveloppe afin de la lire.

 _Cher Barry,_

 _Je t'écris cette lettre pour te faire une demande assez particulière. Suite à divers évènements impromptus, je me suis vu adopter Harry Potter, le frère du Survivant, en tant que fils. Eh oui, je suis désormais le père d'Hadrian Albus James Alter Fàil Dumbledore. Pour te faire un petit résumé, ce jeune garçon que j'ai toujours considéré comme le mien fut abandonné par sa propre famille courant après la gloire de leur autre fils. Ils ont décidé de tout simplement me le donner lorsque j'ai décidé de le prendre sous mon aile. Je dois avouer être déçu par James et Lily Potter ainsi que Sirius et Remus._

 _Mais venons-en à la raison pour laquelle j'ai écrit cette lettre, après tout je sais que tu as horreur de tourner autour du pot. J'aurai besoin de tes talents de Fabriquant de focci pour mon fils. Comme tu le sais, il lui est interdit d'avoir une baguette avant ses onze ans, cependant il n'est pas interdit d'obtenir un autre type de focci. Heureusement pour nous qu'Harry est très puissant et nécessite donc bien plus qu'une simple baguette. Accepterais-tu de nous recevoir ou bien de nous rejoindre au Palais Peverell (quelque chose me dit que tu savais très bien que le Palais Peverell était Atlantide) si tu acceptes ?_

 _J'ai aussi découvert grâce à la tapisserie des Peverell que tu en étais un, descendant de la branche cadette des Peverell. Si tu l'acceptes, tu as l'occasion de venir vivre à Atlantide._

 _Avec amitié,_

 _Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore,_

 _Commandeur du Grand-Ordre de Merlin, Docteur ès Sorcellerie, Enchanteur-en-chef, Manitou suprême de la Confédération internationale des Mages et Sorciers._

"Intéressant… Ainsi donc, l'Atlantide est de nouveau accessible. Je me demande si ma maison y est toujours… Oh ! Quelle joie de pouvoir y retourner ! Tykis ! Neris ! Maltis ! Burbis ! Toklis ! Rhapsis !", cria alors Barry avec un grand sourire.

Six elfes de maison apparurent immédiatement.

"Préparez toutes mes affaires, nous retournons à Atlantide !", fit le vieil homme d'un air génial.

Les elfes de maison semblèrent exciter avant de disparaître pour immédiatement commencer le déménagement. Quant à Barry, il s'empressa de rédiger une lettre.

 _Mon cher Albus,_

 _Tu as bien raison, je connaissais depuis bien longtemps l'existence de l'Atlantide ainsi que des origines. En fait, j'y ai moi-même une maison que j'ai hâte de pouvoir réinvestir. J'arrive demain mon cher ami et j'accepte volontiers de faire ce focci, après tout, Harry est désormais le Lord de ma famille._

 _Avec amitié,_

 _Barry Winkle Peverell._

Une fois la lettre terminée, il poussa un sifflement. Une chouette s'empressa alors de venir récupérer la lettre pour l'apporter à Dumbledore.

07/08/1987

Albus sourit en voyant Barry Winkle apparaître à l'entrée d'Atlantide. Lorsqu'il reçut la lettre et informa Harry, les deux s'empressèrent de chercher la maison de Barry. Heureusement pour eux qu'un plan cadastral se situait dans la Bibliothèque du Palais Peverell. Ils découvrirent ainsi que la flèche nord d'Atlantide était en fait le Manoir ayant appartenu à Barry avant qu'Atlantide ne soit scellée suite à la quasi extinction des Peverell. Ils ordonnèrent évidemment aux elfes de maison de tout préparer pour l'arrivée de Barry.

"Barry !", accueillit alors Albus avec un grand sourire.

"Albus !", répondit le vieil homme en serrant Albus dans ses bras.

Le vieil homme tourna alors son regard vers Harry qui se cachait presque derrière la robe de son père.

"Mon Seigneur, Barry Wee Willie Winkle Peverell, pour vous servir.", s'inclina alors vieil homme avec une petite courbette amusante.

Harry pouffa de rire.

"Hadrian Albus James Alter Fàil Dumbledore, M. Winkle.", répondit Harry en s'inclinant rapidement.

"Pas de ça avec moi mon petit, appelles-moi Tonton Barry ou bien Papi Barry.", sourit le vieil homme.

Les trois rigolèrent de bon cœur.

"Ca fait vraiment du bien de revenir ici. Au moins six-cent ans que je ne suis pas revenu à Atlantide.", s'exclama alors Barry en regardant la ville.

Harry écarquilla des yeux.

"Vous…Tu êtes déjà venu ici ?", demanda-t-il d'une voix timide.

Barry hocha de la tête avant de lui ébouriffer les cheveux.

"Exactement. Ah, je m'en souviens encore. C'était bien longtemps après la Grande Catastrophe. Une maladie vraiment inattendue qui élimina notre famille. Malheureusement, notre famille n'a jamais récupéré et de mon temps, cette ville n'abritait qu'une centaine de Peverell contrairement aux milliers qui vivaient jadis ici. Ah ! Tout ça à cause de ces maudits romains !", s'écria alors Barry.

"Romains ?", demanda Dumbledore en fronçant des sourcils.

"Exactement, Romains ! Ils étaient tellement jaloux de notre puissance qu'en l'an 450 ils créèrent une peste magique afin de nous décimer. De la Magie du Sang très vile, oh ça oui ! Mais on ne s'est pas laissé faire, oh ça non ! Orcan Peverell, le père de Myrdin, cria vengeance et avec l'aide des Peverell mourant lança une terrible malédiction sur l'Empire Romain qui entraina sa chute et la mort de tous les sorciers romains. Eh oui, ce sont les Peverell qui ont fait chuté l'Empire Romain, non pas ces soi-disant barbares germaniques et scandinaves.", expliqua alors Barry avant de sourire de façon sadique.

Albus et Harry écarquillèrent des yeux. Ils ne savaient pas que les Peverell étaient à l'origine de la chute de l'Empire Romain. Ils n'eurent cependant pas le temps de se concentrer sur ça.

"Ne perdons pas de temps et allons chez moi pour faire ce joli bâton. Toi mon garçon tu auras un bâton magique et rien d'autre. Une bague serait trop faible, un cerceau trop fragile et tu n'es pas prêt pour une épée. Quand tu auras quinze ans on te fabriquera une belle épée tu verras, cette épée ira parfaitement avec ton bâton magique. Allons-y !", s'écria alors Barry avant de sautiller vers son Manoir.

Les Dumbledore le suivirent directement jusqu'au sous-sol de son Manoir. Le sous-sol était consacré à la fabrication de focci. Barry se plaça au centre de la pièce.

"Places toi à côté de moi et laisses ta magie circuler dans la pièce. Elle apportera les matériaux nécessaires.", ordonna le vieil homme.

Harry ne perdit pas de temps et se plaça au centre de la place sur un petit cercle. Il ferma les yeux et laissa sa magie envahir la pièce. Un premier objet s'approcha de lui.

"Oh ! Un bâton d'or pur gravé de mithril. Une chose est sûre, tu ne seras pas un druide mais plutôt un nécromancien. Un vrai Peverell !", commenta le vieil homme.

Deux autres objets s'approchèrent de lui.

"Intéressant ! Poil de Sombral et Plume de Phénix. La vie et la mort. Tu feras un excellent nécromancien comme moi !", commenta une fois de plus Barry.

Harry sourit avant de ressentir deux autres objets approcher.

"Oh ! Je ne l'avais pas vu venir ça. Œil de Grand Dragon Bleu et Cheveux de Nymphe d'Eau.", dit alors Barry d'une voix plus posée.

"Grand Dragon Bleu ?", demanda alors Albus sur le côté.

"Un Dragon disparu depuis des temps immémoriaux. On dit que ce dragon était le gardien de la magie arcanique, un art disparu depuis des millénaires. Cet œil me vient de mon arrière-arrière-grand-père. Fait intéressant, l'œil de dragon est le composant magique le plus puissant chez un dragon mais aussi le plus compliqué à obtenir intact.", expliqua rapidement Barry tandis qu'Albus hocha de la tête.

Il avait personnellement compris pourquoi Harry avait attiré l'œil, après tout, c'était un arcaniste. Deux autres objets se dirigèrent vers Harry et Barry émit un hoquet de surprise.

"Oh mais ça alors ! Cœur d'infernal et plume d'ange. Fait intéressant, les infernaux sont des démons et donc le contraire des anges. Le cœur et la plume sont aussi vieux que l'œil de dragon. Les Anges et les démons ont disparu de ce monde depuis des millénaires. La légende veut que les démons furent arrivés sur ce monde par erreur tandis que les anges le quittèrent pour un monde parallèle sur ordre de leur soi-disant 'Dieu'.", expliqua alors Barry.

Enfin, un dernier objet s'approcha d'Harry et Barry hocha de la tête, satisfait.

"Je m'y attendais ! Sphère de Mana Pure ! Il n'existe que quatre sphères de mana et trois d'entre-elles furent utilisées. Une pour la Cape d'Ignotus Peverell, une pour la baguette d'Antioche et une pour la pierre de Cadmus. Je n'ai jamais compris d'où venait cette histoire de Reliques de la Mort etc. Je peux vous le dire, les Reliques de la Mort sont simplement des artéfacts surpuissants créer par Myrdin Peverell pour ses trois petit-fils avec des Sphères de Mana Pure. Je sens que ce bâton magique va être une véritable merveille !", s'exclama alors Barry d'un air totalement excité.

Harry ouvrit des yeux et observa les objets couchés devant lui. Avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Barry s'empressa de les ramasser et de se diriger vers une table. Le vieil homme fit alors apparaître un bâton magique dans sa main avant de prononcer des paroles dans un langage ésotérique. Les éléments du Bâton magique d'Harry lévitèrent autour de Barry avant de fusionner en un magnifique bâton en or et mithril surmonté d'un globe mauve.

Barry attrapa le bâton avant de le tendre à Harry avec une dague.

"Il te suffit de verser sept gouttes de sang sur la sphère pour lier le bâton magique à ton cœur. Aller hop !", dit alors le vieil homme en sautillant.

Harry s'empressa de prendre la dague avant de s'entailler la main pour verser quelques gouttes de son sang sur le bâton magique. Le focci émit une lueur dorée avant de léviter au-dessus du sol pour se placer à côté d'Harry. Barry applaudit.

"Excellent ! C'est un bâton magique Harry donc inutiles de le tenir avec toi. Il est pensant, et de ce fait, il est capable de te suivre et d'obéir à tes ordres. Sur ce, je dois m'occuper de ma maison. A plus tard !", dit alors Barry avant de disparaître.

Albus et Harry s'empressèrent de retourner au Palais Peverell pour passer à la suite.


	6. Conjuration et Poudlard !

**Salut tout le monde, et merci pour vos commentaires. Je suis donc enfin de retour.**

 **Raison du retard: J'ai acheté un ordinateur Windows 10 avec 4gb de ram, en somme, l'ordi tournait trop au ralenti pour écrire. Je viens enfin de recevoir mes 8G de ram donc Tadaaa ! J'ai fini de remettre en état l'ordi hier donc voilà. Je viens juste de finir de rédiger ce petit chapitre, donc bonne lecture.**

 **P:S: Petite dédicace à ma soeur qui m'a bien fait comprendre qu'elle attendait la suite :D**

* * *

Harry et son désormais père s'empressèrent de retourner à la Tour Principale qu'ils nommèrent simplement le Palais d'Atlantide. La tour était tout bonnement magnifique. Les murs intérieurs étaient faits de marbre orné d'un métal rouge assez reconnaissable, le mythique orichalque. Heureusement pour eux, les elfes surent les informés un peu plus quant à la composition de ce métal mythique.

L'orichalque fut découvert par Atlanteos Peverell en l'an -58. Atlanteos Peverell était à ce temps le patriarche de la famille Peverell et sa famille venait à peine de fonder Atlantide, nommée en son nom par son père, le précédent patriarche mort en -60. Ce fut par suite de la découverte d'une mine de mithril sur l'île qu'Atlanteos décida de se livrer à quelques expérimentations afin d'en apprendre plus sur ce métal rarissime tant convoité par les espèces gobelines. Et ce fut par erreur qu'il créa l'orichalque lorsqu'il fit exploser un chaudron non loin en tentant de concocter une potion alors que juste à côté se trouvait du minerai de mithril mais aussi du minerai de cuivre.

Il comprit alors qu'en mélangeant cuivre, mithril et une bonne dose de magie, on pouvait créer un métal rouge extrêmement résistant, et surtout, plus appréciable à l'œil. Il s'empressa alors de l'utiliser pour décorer toute l'île, faisant ainsi de l'orichalque un métal convoité par tous. Il en profita d'ailleurs pour faire de nombreuses armures en orichalque pour former la très célèbre garde des mirmidons et des destructeurs d'Atlantide.

Le Palais était bien plus immense de l'intérieur que de l'extérieur, et Harry était persuadé qu'il pourrait facilement faire entrer Poudlard entier dans l'immense tour. Ce qu'il ne savait, c'est que son père pensait exactement la même chose que lui. En tout cas, les deux arcanistes en herbe se précipitèrent dans la salle d'invocation pour continuer la lecture de leur livre.

Une fois leur destination atteinte et leur souffle repris, car toute cette marche était vraiment fatigante, ils reprirent la lecture de leurs livres, plaçant chacun leur focci sur la page qui s'illumina alors.

 _Excellent mon cher apprenti._

 _Maintenant que tu t'es enfin procuré un focci, nous allons pouvoir procéder à la suite de mon grand enseignement._

 _La conjuration, comme je l'ai dit précédemment, est l'un des domaines les plus importants, voire le plus important, de la magie. La raison pour laquelle cette affirmation est vrai ? La conjuration peut tout bonnement pallier nos besoins les plus primaires._

 _C'est la raison pour laquelle j'ai décidé de t'enseigner la chose la plus importante pour n'importe quel être vivant : Conjurer de quoi se sustenter._

 _Nous allons pour cela commencer par la conjuration d'un verre de liquide adapté à la consommation. Ne sachant pas ta race, je vais tout de même supposer que tu consommes de l'eau pour t'abreuver. Si ce n'est pas le cas, suis tout de même mes instructions en remplaçant l'eau par le liquide qui te convient._

 _Tout d'abord, il faut que tu comprennes que la conjuration fait appel en partie à ton imagination, mais surtout à ta volonté. Eh non ! Cela n'est pas la même chose mon cher apprenti. Laisses moi t'expliquer la qualité de mon raisonnement, qui peut diverger en fonction des sorciers. Dans le cas présent, c'est mon avis qui t'intéresse, pas celui des autres._

 _L'imagination est la capacité à former une image dans sa tête, là, rien de bien de nouveau. Mais la volonté, c'est la capacité de désirer et réclamer quelque chose. Les deux n'ont donc rien à voir. Par exemple, si tu as besoin d'eau mais que tu n'arrives pas à l'imaginer, tu n'arriveras pas à en avoir, n'est-ce pas ? Pas du tout. La conjuration est surtout basée sur la volonté, et donc de ce fait, si tu veux de l'eau, ta magie et ta volonté te donneront de l'eau sous une forme adaptée à ta forme. Un verre d'eau par exemple. L'imagination te permettra cependant de choisir le récipient et la façon dont te sera présenté l'objet de tes désirs._

 _Je pense que tu as compris le principe. Nous allons donc commencer par conjurer de l'eau. Pense très fort à de l'eau tout en exprimant le désir de vouloir boire cette eau. Ensuite, laisses ta magie former l'objet de tes désirs. A toi !_

"Curieux. Cette conjuration ressemble à une forme avancée de charmes et de métamorphose.", s'exprima alors Albus Dumbledore en faisant sauter un bonbon au citron dans sa bouche.

Harry se retourna vers lui avant d'hocher de la tête. Ca ressemblait effectivement à un mélange de ces deux matières de sorcellerie qu'il avait pu lire dans certains de ses livres. Il en profita pour attraper l'un des bonbons de son papa avant de pousser un gémissement de plaisir en sentant le goût acidulé du citron sur sa langue. Albus ne put que sourire en voyant son désormais fils apprécier ce bonbon si fantastique. Il avait réussi à faire d'Harry une version miniature de lui.

"On peut essayer ?", demanda Harry avec curiosité.

"Je ne vois pas le mal.", répondit simplement Albus.

Harry hocha de la tête avant de se concentrer à la tâche. Malheureusement, le jeune garçon n'était pas assez concentré sur le principe de boire et pensa un court instant à une bonne douche. Le résultat fut instantané.

Il poussa un glapissement d'effroi en sentant de l'eau glacée lui tomber dessus avant de se mettre à sauter dans tous les sens pour tenter de se réchauffer, le tout sous le rire amusé de son père, qui dégustait un bon verre d'eau glacée dans une belle coupe en cristal.

Heureusement pour Harry qu'un elfe de maison fit son apparition avant de claquer des doigts pour faire disparaitre l'eau qui avait recouvert le sol en marbre et sécher le jeune garçon. Harry regarda son père avant de bouder.

"C'était pas marrant !", bouda-t-il.

Albus se contenta de sourire tandis que ses yeux brillaient tels des étoiles. Harry roula des yeux avant de reprendre l'exercice et réussir enfin à conjurer un verre d'eau tout à fait banal. Cependant, il écarquilla des yeux lorsqu'il porta le verre à ses lèvres et put enfin gouter son eau.

C'était tout simplement une explosion de saveurs. Cette eau était surement la plus pure et la plus délicieuse qu'il n'avait jamais goûté. Lorsqu'il décida de lire la suite du livre, il comprit pourquoi.

 _Je suppose que tu as réussi cet exercice, et surtout, que tu as avalé le liquide invoqué ? Tu as surement dû remarquer que ce liquide avait un goût exceptionnel, et ce pour une bonne raison mon cher apprenti._

 _Vois-tu, l'eau que tu as invoquée est composée à 100% de mana, ou si tu préfères, d'énergie magique. De ce fait, tu viens littéralement de boire ta propre magie, n'est-ce pas là tout à fait extraordinaire ? Je trouve que si._

 _Heureusement pour nous que la magie est vivante et que de ce fait, elle a compris notre désir, dans le cas contraire, cette eau ne nous fournirait pas les minéraux nécessaires à notre survie. La deuxième particularité de cette conjuration est le fait que la nourriture ou bien l'eau, peu importe, peut être conservé de façon indéfinie. Sans oublier que lorsque tu consommes des vivres invoqués, tu récupères du mana très rapidement. Le tout sans prendre du poids !_

 _Mais revenons-en à nos diablotins. Tu dois surement te demander la raison pour laquelle je t'ai demandé, que dis-je, ordonné, de te procurer un focci. La raison est simple, nous allons tenter de conjurer quelque chose de plus important, et surtout, plus compliqué._

 _Voici donc ton objectif pour passer à la suite mon cher apprenti :_

 _Tu vas devoir, à l'aide de ton focci, invoquer un élémentaire-gardien. Contrairement aux autres élémentaires, l'élémentaire-gardien est un golem de mana répondant au moindre de tes ordres et t'obéissant mentalement. Nul besoin de lui parler, il sait ce qu'il doit faire._

 _Pour ce faire, tu dois penser fortement à un serviteur. Il te faut VOULOIR ce serviteur, mais ce ne sera pas suffisant. La magie te fournira de base un serviteur dit élémentaire arcanique, mais ce n'est pas ce que je veux. Je veux un élémentaire-gardien, ou si tu préfères, un élémentaire personnalisé ayant une forme solide et non semi-liquide. Ces élémentaires ont pour d'habitude la forme d'un golem ou d'une armure géante. A toi de voir !_

 _Une fois cette épreuve réussie, reviens donc lire mon merveilleux journal et seulement alors je t'en apprendrai plus sur ton élémentaire-gardien._

Harry écarquilla des yeux en voyant la prochaine mission. Cette mission allait évidemment être assez compliqué et il grimaça légèrement sous le regard amusé de son père.

"Ne t'inquiètes pas Harry, nous avons tout notre temps. Je pense qu'il est temps pour nous de nous reposer et de continuer l'exploration de ces nouvelles voies un peu plus tard. D'accord ?", demanda Albus.

Harry se mordilla les lèvres avant d'hocher de la tête. Son père avait tout à fait raison. De toute façon, il avait la cité entière à explorer, un accès à une bibliothèque gigantesque sans compter un focci qu'il devait apprendre à utiliser.

C'est ainsi que les deux hommes quittèrent la salle d'invocation en laissant leurs tomes derrière eux. De toute façon, personne n'aurait l'occasion de les voler, et les tomes étant liés à leurs propriétaires par le sang, tout vol serait inutile.

\Break/

Plusieurs jours s'écoulèrent et ce fut l'anniversaire du grand Barry Wee Willie Winkle. Pour l'occasion, un sortilège fut placé sur le manoir de Barry pour que ses invités puissent le rejoindre à Atlantide sans pour autant pouvoir quitter les lieux et explorer la cité. Ainsi, personne ne saurait que Barry vivait à Atlantide. Evidemment, Harry et Albus furent invités à cette petite sauterie et ils s'y plurent beaucoup.

Enfin, ce fut une semaine avant la rentrée à Poudlard qu'Harry y fut emmené pour être présenté aux professeurs. Albus refusant de laisser seul son fils, il avait tout bonnement décidé de l'emmener avec lui, malgré la proposition de Barry de garder le Seigneur de sa Maison. Albus avait enfin un fils, et il refusait de l'abandonner tout comme l'avait fait ses parents.

\Break/

23/08/1987

Severus Rogue renifla de façon dédaigneuse en entrant dans la salle de réunion de Poudlard. Lui qui se plaisait parfaitement à rechercher et concocter des potions à l'Impasse du Tisseur se devait de revenir à Poudlard pour enseigner à une bande d'imbéciles ingrats incapables de faire la différence entre du napel et du tue-loup. Sans compter qu'il allait devoir supporter les horribles *tousse* démons *tousse* roux. La pire calamité s'étant abattue sur Poudlard : Les Weasley.

Il y avait tout d'abord William Weasley, l'aîné des rouquins. Ce dernier était un Gryffondor, préfet qui plus est en cinquième année. Ou en tout cas, il allait l'être. Severus devait admettre que ce Weasley était assez intelligent, bon en potions et savait ce qu'il voulait faire de son avenir. Briseur de sortilèges, surement pour fuir son foyer et être loin de la harpie démoniaque lui servant de mère. D'ailleurs, il l'avait admis en ASPICS de Potions.

Ensuite, il y avait Charles Weasley. Ce dernier était assez blagueur, mais contrairement à James Potter et sa clique, Charles Weasley ne faisait pas de blagues ayant pour but d'humilier. En revanche, ce dernier était un véritable cauchemar en potions et ne pensait qu'aux dragons. Nombre de fois il dut lui retirer des points car monsieur passait son temps à rêvasser de dragons et autres créatures. Une sorte de mini-Hagrid. Severus en frissonna d'effroi rien qu'en imaginant le Weasley avec une longue barbe et des animaux dangereux qu'il considérerait comme 'mignons'.

Et enfin, un autre Weasley allait entrer à Poudlard cette année. Perceval Weasley, et si les rumeurs qu'il avait entendu concernant le garçon étaient vraies, il avait alors hâte de le rencontrer. Ce dernier semblait prometteur et très intelligent. Qui sait, il serait peut-être le premier Weasley depuis plusieurs générations à rejoindre la Maison Serpentard ? Ou bien Serdaigle…

Mais ce qui effrayait le plus Severus Rogue était les rumeurs concernant les jumeaux Weasley. Il lui suffisait de tendre l'oreille, de se cacher dans les ombres et d'écouter les rumeurs pour comprendre que le binôme était en fait une reprise des Maraudeurs, et c'est là ce qui l'effrayait le plus. Heureusement pour lui, il avait encore deux ans avant de devoir supporter ce duo infernal.

Severus Rogue quitta instantanément ses pensées en remarquant les professeurs autour de la grande table de réunion.

Comme d'habitude, il y avait Minerve McGonagall, Directrice-adjointe de Poudlard, Professeure et responsable du Département des Métamorphoses de Poudlard ainsi que Directrice de la Maison Gryffondor. Cette dernière n'avait pas changé, toujours vêtue d'une robe verte avec ses cheveux en chignon et son regard austère derrière ses lunettes carrées.

Ensuite, il y avait Filius Flitwick, un demi-gobelin avec une longue barbe blanche et une taille réduite. Il était professeur et responsable du Département des Enchantements de Poudlard ainsi que le Directeur de la Maison Serdaigle. Mais il ne fallait pas ce fier à sa stature car Filius était un Champion des Tournois de duels et surement l'un des plus puissants sorciers de toute l'Europe, voire du monde.

A côté de lui se tenait Pomone Chourave, une femme bien portante professeure de Botanique et Directrice de la Maison Poufsouffle. C'était surement la personne la plus sympathique et gentille de toute la pièce. Sans compter qu'elle avait un sens absolu de la justice et de la loyauté.

Enfin, il y avait d'autres professeurs tels que Sybil Trelawney, une tarée passant son temps à boire de la liqueur de cerise et du whiskey et professeure de Divination. Les autres professeurs étaient Septima Vector, professeure d'Arithmancie, Batsheda Babbling, professeure de runes, Quirinus Quirell, le professeur d'études moldues et enfin, Silvanus Brulopôt, le professeur des Soins aux créatures magiques.

La seule personne qu'il ne reconnut pas fut l'homme qui discutait avec Silvanus. Surement le prochain professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Severus se demanda combien de temps ce professeur durerait. Il ricana intérieurement et prit note de ne pas oublier de prendre les paris auprès de Filius.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, Albus Dumbledore fit son entrée, en retard, comme d'habitude. Mais ce qui choqua Severus, ainsi que les autres professeurs, était la copie parfaite plus jeune l'accompagnant.

"Bonjour à tous. Je suis vraiment heureux de vous revoir pour cette année qui s'annonce prometteuse. Asseyez-vous.", fit alors le vieil homme avant de s'asseoir en bout de table tout en plaçant le petit garçon sur ses genoux.

"Albus ?", demanda alors Minerve de façon incertaine.

Ce dernier lui fit un grand sourire avant de tapoter sur l'épaule du garçon qui se mit à rougir jusqu'aux oreilles.

"Bonjour. Je…Je m'appelle Hadrian Albus James Alter Fàil Dumbledore, heureux de vous rencontrer ! Mais vous pouvez m'appeler Harry si vous voulez.", se présenta alors Harry.

Les professeurs poussèrent un petit hoquet de surprise en entendant le nom du jeune garçon. Severus repensa alors à ce que lui avait dit Lucius concernant Dumbledore et son fils. Lui qui s'était dit que son ami devait avoir consommé trop de vin, le voilà maintenant devant la vérité.

"J'ignorai que vous aviez un petit-fils Albus.", commenta alors Filius avec un petit sourire.

Albus ricana avant de secouer de la tête.

"Pas du tout Filius. Harry ci-présent est mon fils.", fit alors le vieil homme avec un grand sourire et son éternel regard brillant.

Les autres professeurs en tombèrent nus. Ils ne s'attendaient surement pas à apprendre une telle nouvelle de la part d'Albus Dumbledore, surtout que ce dernier n'était pas jeune du tout, et un sorcier homosexuel avéré.

"Mais comment ?", balbutia alors Quirinus Quirell.

Albus décida alors d'expliquer la situation par rapport à Harry et son souhait de l'adopter. Les réactions furent assez variées. Le dégoût de Severus pour les Potter tripla, Minerve fut elle-aussi dégoutée tandis que Filius fut extrêmement déçu par sa meilleure élève. Quant aux autres, ils furent majoritairement dégoûtés et exprimèrent une certaine détresse concernant la situation, ne comprenant pas comment des parents pouvaient abandonner un si bel enfant. Sans oublier que les enfants étaient de plus en plus rares dans la communauté magique.

"Attendu que je suis le seul parent proche d'Harry, j'ai décidé qu'à partir de maintenant, il vivrait avec moi à Poudlard. Je m'occuperai personnellement de son éducation, mais si vous le voulez bien, je vous invite à lui enseigner ce que vous pouvez. Je peux vous assurer qu'Harry est un véritable petit génie.", continua alors Albus.

Les professeurs hochèrent de la tête.

"Sur ce, commençons la réunion. Je souhaite tout d'abord souhaiter la bienvenue à Petrus Jetembrouille, notre nouveau professeur de Défenses contre les Forces du Mal. Petrus ne sera là que pour une année seulement, étant un Auror en repos par suite d'une altercation avec des loups-garous peu coopérants.", fit alors le vieux professeur.

Petrus se leva alors avant d'hocher de la tête.

"En effet. J'ai décidé de prendre une année de congé à la suite d'un combat avec Fenrir Greyback et sa meute de loups-garous. Heureusement pour moi, ce monstre n'a pas pu me mordre. Dans le cas contraire, je ne serai surement pas présent.", s'expliqua alors brièvement Petrus.

Les anciens membres de l'Ordre du Phénix grimacèrent en repensant à ce monstre. Fenrir Greyback était l'archétype même du loup-garou. Sanguinaire, impitoyable et pervers. Un véritable démon n'hésitant pas à violer les enfants et les transformer. Un parfait exemple était Remus Lupin, bien que ce dernier échappât au viol.

Par suite de cela, ils discutèrent des emplois du temps et des divers problèmes financiers de Poudlard. Malheureusement, Poudlard n'avait pas les fonds nécessaires pour faire des rénovations, changer les balais, acheter des tenues de protection pour les cours de Potions etc. Tout cela à cause du Conseil des Gouverneurs qui gardait jalousement l'argent de Poudlard. Mais tout cela allait changer.

En effet, une heure après, une autre réunion se tint à Poudlard. En effet, Albus Dumbledore avait décidé de convoquer le Conseil des Gouverneurs. Pour l'occasion, il avait décidé d'emmener avec lui son fils.

Le Conseil des Gouverneurs était composé d'un panel de Gouverneurs. Ces gouverneurs étaient en fait des Seigneurs ayant acheté des parts de Poudlard suite à la disparition des Maisons fondatrices de l'école. Bien-entendu, ces "parts" n'avaient aucune valeur si un héritier venait à réclamer l'école.

Le panel était composé de plusieurs vieilles familles nobles :

-L'Ancestrale et Plus Exaltée Maison de Black avec Arcturus Black.

-La Très Ancienne et Très Noble Maison de Londubat avec la Douanière Augusta Londubat.

-La Très Ancienne et Très Noble Maison de Greengrass avec Alvar Greengrass.

-La Très Ancienne et Très Noble Maison de Potter avec James Potter.

-La Très Ancienne et Très Noble Maison de Malefoy avec Lucius Malefoy.

-La Très Ancienne et Très Noble Maison de Parkinson avec Serratus Parkinson.

-La Très Ancienne et Très Noble Maison de Smith avec Andronic Smith.

-La Très Ancienne et Très Noble Maison de Lestrange avec Robaran Lestrange.

Le Président du Conseil des Gouverneurs était Arcturus Black, ce dernier étant le doyen du Conseil et le chef de la famille la plus prestigieuse. Les membres du Conseil étaient assis dans la salle de réunion du Conseil lorsqu'Albus fit son entrée avec Harry. Aussi amusant que cela puisse être, James ne reconnu pas son ancien fils. La dernière fois que ce dernier vit Harry fut il y a trois ans…

"Dumbledore. Puis-je savoir la raison pour laquelle tu as convoqué ce Conseil en urgence ? Je ne suis plus aussi jeune qu'avant et ne peut me permettre de sortir qu'en de rares occasions.", psalmodia alors Arcturus.

Albus ricana intérieurement en entendant Arcturus Black. Il hocha de la tête.

"Tout à fait, Lord Black. Je souhaiterai avant tout vous présenter mon fils, Hadrian Albus James Alter Fàil Dumbledore. Ce dernier est évidemment la raison pour laquelle j'ai convoqué ce Conseil.", les informa alors Albus.

James Potter écarquilla des yeux en reconnaissant son ancien fils tandis que les autres gouverneurs plissèrent des yeux. Evidemment, Lucius ne fut pas étonné par la nouvelle, mais ce fut le cas d'Arcturus Lestrange. Ce dernier avait décidé de nommer Harry Potter en tant qu'héritier après avoir décidé de garder Sirius dans la Maison Black tout en lui ôtant l'héritage. Il fut cependant étonné lorsqu'il fut informé par les gobelins que son nouvel héritier était un Dumbledore et qu'Harry Potter n'existait plus.

"Pour ceux qui ne sont pas au courant, Harry ci-présent étant anciennement nommé Harry James Potter avant d'être renié par ses parents en ma faveur. Je l'ai adopté selon les lois et traditions magiques, faisant de lui mon fils par le sang et la magie.", dit alors Albus tout en avalant nonchalant un bonbon au citron, Harry faisant de même.

James grimaça légèrement en sentant les regards désapprobateurs des autres Lords présent dans la salle. Ce fut Augusta qui décida de briser la glace.

"C'est tout à votre honneur Dumbledore, mais cela n'explique pas pourquoi vous avez décidé de nous réunir.", fit la douanière Londubat.

"En effet Douanière Londubat. La raison est pourtant très simple. En effet, par suite d'un test d'héritage concernant l'ascendance d'Harry après son adoption, nous avons appris que ce dernier était l'héritier SCELLE par Magie et par le Sang des familles Serpentard et Gryffondor. De ce fait, et étant son père et gardien, le proxy de ces maisons me revient.", dit alors Dumbledore en changeant certains faits.

En annonçant que le test fut fait après l'adoption, Albus fit alors planer le doute concernant l'origine des titres. Il était parfaitement possible qu'Harry devienne l'héritier de ces maisons suite au mélange des familles Dumbledore et Potter, la Magie estimant alors que le Sang était assez pur pour hériter de ces maisons et titres. Ce ne serait pas la première fois que ça se produit.

"Qui plus est, à la suite de l'adoption, j'ai récupéré mon pedigree de Sang-Pur. De ce fait, je vous prierai de bien vouloir utiliser mon titre, celui de Lord Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Lord de la Très Ancienne et Très Noble Maison de Dumbledore.", rajouta alors Dumbledore.

Un silence s'abattit sur l'hémicycle, silence qui fut brisé par nul autre que James.

"Comment ? Comment est-ce possible ? Si quelqu'un aurait dû être l'héritier Gryffondor et Serpentard, c'est bien Marcus ! Ça doit être une erreur.", s'exclama alors James outragé.

"La magie et les gobelins ont parlé Lord Potter. A moins que vous ne vouliez aller directement à Gringotts et accuser les gobelins ?", dit alors Robaran Lestrange avec un petit sourire mesquin.

James blanchit avant de se taire. La dernière personne ayant accusé les gobelins de tromperie avait fini sa vie dans leurs mines et ses coffres furent confisqués en tant que dédommagement.

"C'est la raison pour laquelle, en ma raison de Proxy des Maisons Gryffondor et Serpentard, j'ai l'honneur de devenir le nouveau Président de ce Conseil. Je souhaite vous rappeler que je ne suis pas dans l'obligation de garder ce Conseil actif et peut le dissoudre à tout moment. Chose que je ne fais pas par respect pour certains d'entre vous. Qui plus est, je vous annonce la suppression des salaires que vous percevez tous, salaires n'étant pas prévu dans la charte de l'école. Enfin, les Livres de Comptes seront remis aux Gobelins pour une analyse rétrospective des finances de l'école.", fit Dumbledore d'un ton sans appel.

C'est en regardant Albus Dumbledore, se tenant droit, une aura de pouvoir l'entourant et les yeux froids que les gouverneurs se rappelèrent qu'ils avaient devant eux le sorcier le plus puissant du Monde Magique, le Vainqueur de Grindelwald et le disciple de Nicolas Flamel. Certains en frémirent avant d'hocher de la tête.

C'est alors que Lucius décida de jouer sa carte pour montrer sa supériorité aux autres gouverneurs.

"Lord Dumbledore, j'espère que nous pouvons toujours compter sur votre venue avec le jeune Héritier Dumbledore à notre Bal d'été ? Ce sera le trente-et-un Août.", s'exclama alors Lucius en lançant un regard suffisant et moqueur à James Potter qui fulminait dans son coin.

"Avec plaisir Lord Malefoy. Mon 'Fils' et moi viendront avec plaisir à votre Bal. J'espère aussi vous y revoir, Lord Black.", répondit alors Albus d'un air joueur en voyant la réaction de James Potter.

Arcturus Black hocha de la tête avant de quitter la pièce avec les autres gouverneurs. C'est alors qu'Harry s'exclama.

"Ca va être la première fois que je vais à un bal. J'ai hâte de revoir Draco. J'ai même déjà la robe parfaite !"

"Ah Bon ? Laquelle ?", demanda Albus d'un air enjoué.

"La robe rouge, mauve et argent avec les petites planètes !", s'exclama alors Harry tandis qu'Albus éclata de rire.


	7. Le Ball des Malefoy !

**Salut à tous,**

 **Voici la suite de cette histoire que vous avez semblé adorer. J'espère que vous apprécierez cette petite suite.**

* * *

 **31/08/1987**

 **Poudlard, Ecosse,**

"Je suis prêt !"

Albus Dumbledore se retourna, délaissant tristement son sorbet au citron afin d'observer avec attention son fils qui s'était exclamer ainsi. Il ne cacha pas sa satisfaction en voyant son fils dans une sublime robe rouge, mauve et argent, constellée de petites planètes se mouvant le long des coutures. Son fils avait hérité ses goûts vestimentaires et son incroyable adoration des sucreries, chose qui amusa sans fin le vieil homme.

Le vieil homme n'était pas en reste, lui-même vêtu d'une longue robe pourpre aux motifs fleuris et au coutures d'argent, le tout surmonté du blason de la famille Dumbledore, soit un hibou surplombé d'un D majuscule entouré de deux demi-lunes.

"Est-ce vraiment une bonne idée, Albus ?"

Le professeur fit volte-face pour rencontrer la personne s'étant exprimée ainsi. Vêtue de sa plus belle robe verte, Minerva McGonagall le regardait, la mine inquiète. Souhaitant rassurer son amie, Albus prit la parole.

"Harry ne risque strictement rien, Minerva. N'étant désormais plus un Potter, et donc n'étant plus lié d'une façon ou d'une autre à Marcus, Harry ne risque plus la moindre représailles de la part des anciens Mangemorts. Sans oublier que je suis bien trop puissant pour qu'ils s'en prennent à moi ou à un membre de ma famille."

"Tout de même…", commença la femme à l'allure stricte.

"Et il ne faut pas oublier la présence de Severus en qui j'ai toute confiance. Il saura défendre Harry contre vents et marées.", la coupa Dumbledore avec ses yeux amusés.

Minerva ferma sèchement la bouche avant d'hocher de la tête, les lèvres pincées. Il n'était secret pour personne qu'elle se méfiait de Severus et de sa soi-disant allégeance, malgré le fait qu'elle ait une totale confiance en Albus. Pourtant, elle éprouvait une certaine compréhension à l'écart du professeur des potions. Si ce dernier n'avait pas été harcelé par les Maraudeurs, et surtout, si elle avait agi, alors Severus Rogue n'aurait jamais rejoint les Mangemorts. Soupirant d'un air désabusé, elle sortit du bureau d'Albus pour aller peaufiner son programme de métamorphose.

"Je pense que les Malefoy vont tout tenter pour se lier d'amitié avec nous, juste pour énerver les Potter.", s'exclama Harry qui avait suivi la conversation.

Albus éclata brièvement de rire avant d'hocher de la tête.

"C'est aussi ce que je pense, mais on ne peut pas leur en vouloir. James et Lily se sont mit à dos un grand nombre de personnes, sans oublier leur tendance à se pavaner devant tout le monde.", répondit le vieil homme.

Harry hocha de la tête, complètement d'accord.

"Dans ce cas, il est temps pour nous de rejoindre cette petite sauterie !", s'exclama le vieillard d'un air gai.

Sans perdre un instant, Albus prit Harry par le bras avant de transplaner en direction du Manoir Malefoy, le champ anti-apparition de Poudlard étant automatiquement désactivé pour le directeur ainsi que les héritiers de Poudlard.

Après quelques secondes, ils arrivèrent devant le grand portail en fer forgé du domaine Malefoy, ce dernier étant entouré de part et d'autre d'immenses haies abritant les jardins des regards indiscrets. Pour l'occasion, le portail était ouvert, laissant place à une grande allée pavée menant droit aux portes d'un gigantesque manoir d'un blanc immaculé.

"C'est très chic et soigné.", dit Harry avec un certain intérêt.

Albus sourit avant d'hocher de la tête. Le domaine des Malefoy était parfaitement droit et asymétrique, les jardins parsemés de haies et de points d'eau dans le plus pur style français tandis que le Manoir était évidemment de style renaissance romaine. Sans perdre un instant, ils se dirigèrent vers les portes, remarquant au fur et à mesure la présence de paons albinos traversant l'allée et allant se perdre dans les jardins.

Enfin, ils arrivèrent aux portes du manoir où ils furent reçus par nul autre que Narcissa Malefoy, vêtue d'une élégante robe pourpre au décolleté plongeant, mettant en valeur ses courbes.

"Joyeuse rencontre, Seigneur Dumbledore, Héritier Dumbledore, je vous souhaite la bienvenue au Manoir Malefoy.", dit la belle femme en faisant une révérence.

"Joyeuse rencontre, Dame Malefoy, et nous vous remercions pour cette invitation à votre bal.", répondit Dumbledore en prenant la main de la femme pour la baiser.

"Joyeuse rencontre, Dame Malefoy.", suivi Harry en imitant Dumbledore.

Narcissa arqua d'un sourcil face à la politesse d'Harry avant de laisser paraître un sourire des plus contentés sur son visage délicat. Il était évident que les manières des Dumbledore étaient fortement appréciées, qui plus est qu'ils respectaient les coutumes sorcières.

"Si vous voulez bien me suivre jusqu'à la salle de réception, Seigneur Dumbledore, Héritier Dumbledore.", dit Narcissa en faisant signe à un elfe de maison de prendre les capes du père et du fils.

"Vous pouvez m'appeler Hadrian si vous le souhaitez, Dame Malefoy.", répondit Harry tout en tendant sa cape d'été à un elfe de maison quelque peu fébrile.

"Très bien, Héritier Hadrian.", répondit Narcissa en faisant signe aux deux Dumbledore de la suivre.

S'exécutant sans attendre, ils la suivirent à travers un long corridor de marbre parsemé de tableaux sous lesquels étaient inscrits des noms (tous des ancêtres de la Maison Malefoy) ainsi que des statues de marbre blanc et autres bustes.

Ils finirent par arriver au sommet d'une immense salle très éclairée et pleine de monde. La pièce étant située au pied d'un escalier, les invités présents purent voir avec attention l'arrivée des nouveaux. C'est ainsi qu'Harry se sentit légèrement mal à l'aise face aux regards intéressés des nombreux sorciers et sorcières présents dans la pièce.

Il sortit de ses pensées lorsque Dumbledore posa une main rassurante sur son épaule, ce dernier lui fit un clin d'œil avant de l'inciter à avancer. Une fois rassuré, Harry s'avança alors, suivi de près par Dumbledore tandis que Narcissa les laissa, retournant à l'entrée du Manoir pour accueillir de nouveaux invités.

Albus scanna la salle du regard avant de rapidement repérer Lucius en présence du Ministre de la Magie, Cornélius Fudge, de sa sous-secrétaire, Dolores Ombrage. Ils étaient évidemment accompagnés d'Arcturus Black, le vieux Seigneur se tenant debout en se reposant habilement sur une canne, ainsi que des seigneurs Lestrange, Nott et Flint.

Le vieux directeur s'empressa de se diriger vers le groupe, suivi de près par son fils adoré qui était légèrement intimidé par la foule présente, n'ayant pas l'habitude de rester en la présence de tant de monde. Heureusement qu'il n'y avait pas autant de monde qu'à l'anniversaire de Barry.

"Joyeuse rencontre, Seigneur Dumbledore, Héritier Hadrian. Je suis ravi de voir parmi nous, tout comme votre fils."

Harry qui était une fois de plus plongé dans ses pensées releva de la tête en entendant la voix enjouée de Lucius Malefoy. Richement vêtu et toujours armé de sa canne, le seigneur Malefoy arborait un petit sourire de victoire en voyant Harry et Albus, chose que les deux remarquèrent.

"Joyeuse rencontre, Seigneur Malefoy, Seigneur Black, Seigneur Lestrange, Seigneur Nott, Seigneur Flint, Cornélius et Dolores.", commença Dumbledore saluant tour à tour les membres du groupe avant de se reconcentrer sur Lucius. "Je vous remercie pour cette invitation ainsi que ce chaleureux accueil."

"Joyeuse rencontre.", se contenta de dire Harry, n'ayant pas à refaire de même.

Heureusement qu'il avait apprit les us et coutumes du monde magique et de l'aristocratie magique depuis sa plus tendre enfance, grâce aux livres, à son désormais père ainsi qu'aux portraits des membres de la famille Potter.

"Ah, Dumbledore ! Nous étions justement en pleine conversation concernant votre adoption du jeune Hadrian ci-présent. Quel scandale qu'il ait été abandonné par les Potter, ma foi, je ne me serai jamais attendu à pareil comportement de leur part.", s'exclama Cornélius en triturant son chapeau melon.

"Je ne suis personnellement pas étonné, surtout lorsque l'on sait que mon bon à rien de petit-fils est lui-même amis avec les Potter. Ayant quitté le domaine familiale sans m'en parler, sans compter son dénigrement systématique de nos coutumes et traditions ancestrales, Sirius est devenu une véritable honte pour la famille ! Si je n'étais pas tant respectueux de nos traditions, je l'aurais banni de la Plus Exaltée et la Plus Ancestrale Maison des Black !", rajouta Arcturus Black en frappant le sol de sa canne, signe de son mécontentement.

"Sans oublier cet hybride qu'ils côtoient…", intervint Dolores Ombrage d'une voix pincée.

Albus fronça légèrement des yeux avant d'hocher de la tête.

"Bien que je n'apprécie pas ce terme concernant Remus Lupin, je dois avouer être fortement déçu par son comportement ainsi que celui de James, Lily et Sirius. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'ils abandonnent ainsi Harry en apprenant la nouvelle concernant Marcus, mais hélas.", répondit Albus d'un air faussement triste.

Bien qu'il fût réellement triste concernant cette affaire, Albus n'était pas étonné par un tel comportement après avoir connu le comportement des plus explosifs des maraudeurs à Poudlard. La personne l'ayant véritablement déçu n'était autre que Lily Evans, cette dernière ayant démontrée une certaine empathie et intelligence contrastant fortement avec son comportement actuel, surement dû à sa fréquentation de James et Sirius. Il fut aussi étonné par le manque d'intérêt de Remus envers Harry, bien qu'il pense que c'est dû à Sirius et sa façon d'accaparer l'attention de Remus.

"Fleamont Potter aurait été honteux du comportement de son fils, je peux vous l'assurer.", dit Janus Flint d'une voix déçue.

Harry observa la discussion tout en détaillant les seigneurs Flint et Nott. Janus Flint était âgé de 48 ans et membre du Magenmagot. Il avait connu son "ancien" grand-père, Fleamont Potter avant de former une alliance avec la famille Potter. Malheureusement, James Potter dans son arrogance la plus totale décida de briser cette alliance en devenant le Dirigeant de la famille, estimant que les Potter ne devaient pas être liés à une famille aussi sombre.

De son côté, Théodore Sénior Nott était une véritable énigme. Richement vêtu, les rumeurs voulaient qu'il fût une langue-de-plomb, ce qui expliquerait le manque d'information qu'Harry détenait sur cet homme qui était aussi membre du Magenmagot. Tout ce qu'Harry savait est qu'il fut pardonné pour ses crimes à la suite d'une menace de Voldemort envers son unique fils. Cette accusation fut prouvée lorsqu'on découvrit que Violette Nott, sa femme, fut assassinée par Voldemort en personne lorsque Théodore refusa de le servir la première fois. Cette dernière étant enceinte de sept mois, les médicomages de Ste-Mangouste réussirent in extremis à extirper son fils, Théodore Nott Junior, de son corps.

"Cependant, je me demande pourquoi votre héritier est subitement devenu l'héritier des familles Gryffondor et Serpentard. Il n'est de secret pour personne que les Potter sont des descendants de Godric Gryffondor, cependant ils n'ont jamais pu réclamer ce titre, sans compter que les Potter ne sont pas des descendants de Serpentard, le dernier étant Vous-Savez-Qui.", s'exclama Théodore Sr Nott d'une voix de bariton.

"Je dois avouer que c'est très curieux. As-tu une idée, Albus ?", demanda Arcturus d'une voix très intéressée.

Comprenant qu'il ne pouvait échapper à cette question, Albus décida de mettre en place son léger mensonge.

"Comme vous le savez, les Dumbledore sont les lointains descendants de la famille Emrys, conférant aux membres de ma famille une très grande puissance magique, bien que nous ayons perdu nos titres lorsque mon père épousa ma mère, une née-moldue. Selon les gobelins de Gringotts, mon adoption traditionnelle d'Harry a à la fois réveillé en lui les gênes nécessaires pour réclamer le titre de Seigneur Gryffondor ainsi que de faire de lui un sang-pur, tout comme m'a permis de devenir un sang-pur et de récupérer mon titre de Seigneur.", expliqua Dumbledore avec un petit sourire.

Les seigneurs présents hochèrent de la tête tandis que Cornélius blanchit légèrement. Ce dernier avait une peur continue de voir Dumbledore se proposer en tant que Ministre de la Magie, et maintenant que ce dernier avait une voix officielle au Magenmagot, sans compter les proxy et le contrôle total de Poudlard, Cornélius savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais agir contre Dumbledore.

"Et pour les Serpentard ?", demanda Dolores d'une voix intéressée en regardant Harry et Albus d'une façon plus accueillante.

Dolores Ombrage était une personne fortement raciste et figée dans sa vision des choses, ne supportant pas les hybrides, les sang-mêlés et les membres de la plèbe. Albus Dumbledore étant désormais un sang-pur et Seigneur de surcroît, sans compter ses proxy, il était désormais devenu un membre important de la société aux yeux de Dolores. Tout comme Hadrian, ce dernier n'étant plus un Potter et donc un infâme Sang-mêlé.

"J'ai à ce sujet une petite histoire intéressante. Après consultation avec les gobelins, nous avons découvert que Lily Evans était la lointaine descendante de Galvar Gaunt, lui-même un Cracmol ayant été banni de la Maison Gaunt. Or, je ne vous apprends rien en vous informant que les Gaunt étaient les derniers descendants de la famille Serpentard, faisant de Lily Evans une sang-mêlée de troisième génération.

Cependant, et selon les vœux de Salazar Serpentard, seul un Sang-Pur ayant une puissance magique correcte et une fortune dépassant les 50 000 gallions peut hériter du titre de Seigneur Serpentard, expliquant ainsi pourquoi Lily n'a jamais pu prétendre au titre de Dame Serpentard, ou bien que les Gaunt ait perdu leur titre, ayant eux-mêmes dilapider toute leur fortune sur plusieurs générations.", expliqua Albus avec un petit sourire.

Lucius et les autres invités (même ceux qui écoutaient discrètement tout autour) écarquillèrent des yeux en entendant cette nouvelle.

"Ainsi donc, le jeune héritier Hadrian est devenu, suite à l'adoption et le rétablissement de son sang, l'héritier des familles Dumbledore, Serpentard et Gryffondor, faisant de lui le futur Seigneur de Trois grandes familles dont deux ayant un droit de véto au Magenmagot, sans compter le contrôle total du Collège Poudlard.", résuma Lucius Malefoy d'une voix respectueuse.

"Et Black !", rajouta Arcturus d'une voix fière.

L'intervention d'Arcturus fut entendue dans toute la salle, les discussions se tarissant alors pour se concentrer sur la conversation du groupe. Plongés dans une certaine stupeur (sauf Albus et Harry), Cornélius fut le premier à en sortir.

"Black ? Je ne comprends pas, cela ne devrait-il pas être Draco Malefoy ?", demanda le Ministre de la Magie d'une voix curieuse.

Il n'était de secret pour personne que Sirius Black avait été déchu de son titre d'héritier de la famille Black par Arcturus, ce dernier n'ayant pas hésité à l'annoncer en public afin de rappeler à l'ordre son petit-fils, ce dernier se targuant d'être le futur Seigneur Black suite à la mort de ses parents et de son frère.

De son côté, Lucius fronça légèrement des sourcils en comprenant que son fils ne serait pas l'héritier des Black. Il ne pouvait cependant pas en vouloir à Arcturus, ce dernier ayant préféré nommer pour héritier un sorcier qui avait un avenir bien plus important que son fils.

"Non, ce ne sera pas Draco. Bien que j'apprécie mon petit-neveu, je refuse de voir un blond en tant que Seigneur Black ! Sans compter qu'après avoir déshérité mon bon à rien de petit-fils, j'ai décidé de nommer pour héritier Harry Potter, qui était à ce moment-là le descendant ayant l'avenir le plus prometteur.

Et je ne me suis pas trompé, vu qu'il est devenu un vrai sang-pur, en plus d'être un Serpentard et un Gryffondor ! Ah !", brailla Arcturus avec un grand sourire.

Des murmures éclatèrent dans la salle, tous sur le même sujet.

"Quel coup de maître. Vous avez réussi à assurer au Black un avenir prometteur à travers le jeune héritier Hadrian. Mes félicitations.", s'exclama Théodore Sr Nott.

Arcturus lui fit un sourire avant d'hocher de la tête, acceptant avec dignité les félicitations du Seigneur Nott.

C'est alors que Draco approcha le groupe, ravi.

"Hadrian, content de te voir !", s'exclama le jeune garçon blond en se dirigeant avec hâte vers Harry.

Voyant son fils s'accaparer l'attention d'Harry, Lucius décida d'en tirer profit.

"Draco, et si tu présentais l'héritier Hadrian à tes amis ? Je suis persuadé qu'il sera ravi de rencontrer d'autres personnes de son âge. Qu'en pensez-vous, Héritier Hadrian ?", demanda Lucius d'une voix sympathique.

"Avec plaisir, Seigneur Malefoy. Et s'il-vous-plaît, appelez-moi juste Hadrian, ça suffira.", répondit Harry en suivant avec joie le jeune Draco qui l'entraina dans la foule.

"Je vois que vous ne perdez pas de temps, Lucius.", dit Albus avec un petit sourire.

"Je ne vois pas du tout ce dont quoi vous parlez.", répondit le Seigneur Malefoy en lui rendant son sourire.

Les membres présents ne purent s'empêcher de rire en observant l'air joueur d'Albus et l'air faussement innocent de Lucius.

De son côté, Harry tenait la main de Draco avec fermeté, espérant ne pas être perdu à travers la foule de sorciers et sorcières présents dans la grande salle de Bal. Au bout de deux minutes, son calvaire prit fin et il arriva près d'un groupe d'enfants ayant pour la plupart son âge. Son nouvel ami s'empressa de faire les présentations.

"Harry, laisse-moi te présenter mes amis. Il y a Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, Théodore Junior Nott, Zacharias Smith, Daphné Greengrass, Astoria Greengrass et Marcus Flint."

"Blaise Zabini, enchanté !", fit un garçon bronzé aux cheveux bouclés et aux yeux lavande.

"Vincent Crabbe.", se contenta de dire un garçon un peu plus grand à l'allure de gorille.

"Gregory Goyle.", l'imita un autre garçon à l'allure de gorille.

"Théodore Junior Nott, mais tu peux m'appeler Théo !", continua avec entrain un grand garçon brun aux yeux bleu clair.

"Zacharias Smith, descendant d'Helga Poufsouffle. Tout comme toi, je suis le descendant d'un fondateur !", se présenta un blond aux yeux noisette à l'air arrogant.

"Pansy Parkinson", dit une fille ayant une tête de carlin.

"Daphné Greengrass, Héritier de la Très Ancienne et Très Noble Maison Greengrass.", fit une blonde aux yeux bleus avec politesse.

"Astoria Greengrass, enchantée.", dit une blonde identique à la première mais en plus jeune.

"Et je suis Marcus Flint, Héritier de la Très Ancienne et Très Noble Maison Flint. Contrairement au reste d'entre eux, je suis déjà scolarisé à Poudlard et membre de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard.", se présenta finalement un garçon brun plus âgé à la dentition abominable.

"Tu devrais utiliser le sortilège de _Dentaparfait_.", ne pu s'empêcher de commenter Harry en regardant Marcus Flint.

Les enfants le regardèrent, ébahis par son audace tandis que Marcus fronça des sourcils, plus intrigué que vexé.

"Je ne connais pas ce sortilège.", répondit-il.

"Ce sortilège permet de rétablir la dentition d'un individu afin de lui donner une apparence parfaite ainsi que de blanchir les dents, enlever toute forme de carries et autres maladies. Il a été inventé par Narcisse, un sorcier grec ne supportant pas les imperfection.", répondit Harry en rougissant légèrement face à l'attention de tous.

"Je vois… Il faudra que je l'apprenne alors.", répondit Marcus d'un air pensif.

"Je peux te l'appliquer si tu veux ?", se proposa Harry d'une voix timide.

"Tu sais déjà faire de la magie ? Sans baguette en plus ?", s'exclama Draco d'une voix légèrement jalouse.

Pour toute réponse, Harry hocha de la tête tout en regardant le sol. N'y voyant aucun inconvénient, Marcus décida de prendre le risque.

"Si tu t'en sens capable, je veux bien te laisser me lancer ce sortilège.", dit Marcus avec un sourire.

Lui souriant en retour, Harry pointa son doigt vers le visage de Marcus avant de dire " _Dentaparfait_ ".

Un lumière bleue entoura le visage de Marcus avant que les autres enfants poussent des exclamations de choc. La dentition de Marcus s'était arrangée pour devenir parfaitement droite, blanche et en somme, parfaite. Ce dernier n'hésita pas à se regarder dans l'un des miroirs ornant le mur sur le côté avant d'ouvrir la bouche en grand, choqué au plus profond par son nouveau visage.

Il se tourna alors vers Harry avant de le prendre dans ses bras, choquant le jeune Dumbledore.

"Merci Harry ! Tu ne sais pas à quel point ces dents m'ont pourri la vie ! Encore merci ! Une chose est sûre, à partir d'aujourd'hui tu as mon amitié !", s'exclama Marcus Flint avant de relacher Harry.

Il s'empressa alors vers son père avant de lui montrer sa nouvelle dentition. De son côté, Harry resta coi face à la réaction de l'héritier Flint. Au bout de quelques secondes, il regarda de nouveau les autres enfants ébahis.

"Au fait, je suis Hadrian Dumbledore, fils d'Albus Dumbledore, Héritier de la Très Noble et Très Ancienne Maison Dumbledore, la Plus Exaltée et Ancestrale Maison Black, des Plus Révérées et Archaïques Maisons Gryffondor et Serpentard.", s'exclama Harry d'un air gêné.

Les autres enfants écarquillèrent des yeux en entendant les titres d'Harry tandis que Draco laissa tomber son verre, n'étant pas au courant.


	8. Journaux et Magie du Sang !

**Salut à tous.**

 **Voici la suite, bien qu'un peu rapide et courte. Normal, les bonnes choses auront lieu dans le prochain chapitre ! Hahaha**

* * *

 **01/09/1987**

 **Grand Hall, Poudlard,**

 **La Gazette du Sorcier**

 **Edition Spéciale**

 **Le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu privilégié à son frère abandonné !**

 **Les Potter victimes de l'opprobre publique et des parrains déshérités !**

 **Par** _Rita Skeeter_

 _Mes très chers lecteurs, vos yeux ne vous trahissent en aucun cas. Comme ce titre (choisi par moi, moi et moi) l'explique tant explicitement qu'implicitement, les Potter ont commis l'irréparable !_

 _Il n'est de secret pour personne que la nuit du 31 Octobre 1980 est devenue jour d'évènement suite à la défaite du très célèbre mage noir, Voldemort, par Marcus Potter âgé seulement d'un an. Mais saviez-vous que Marcus Potter avait un frère ? Eh bien moi, non !_

 _Et pour une bonne raison : James et Lily Potter, parents du Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu ne l'ont jamais montré au grand public. Certains penseraient que cela est dû à des raisons politiques, afin de le protéger des médias, mais le fait qu'ils n'aient eu de cesse de se montrer en public, faisant diverses apparitions à des évènements divers et variés a écarté cette hypothèse. J'ai alors décidé de mener mon enquête, et ce que j'ai appris vous choquera !_

 _Harry Potter a tout simplement été ignoré par sa propre famille au profit de son plus jeune frère. Ecarté du reste du monde, le jeune enfant a vécu dans une vie de solitude tandis que son frère ne cessait de se pavaner avec ses parents. Mais ceci va bien plus loin : Les Potter ont fait l'impensable, chose que même le pire des sorciers n'oserait pas !_

 _Ils ont retiré le titre d'Héritier au jeune Hadrian (fils aîné de trois minutes) pour l'attribuer au Vainqueur du Seigneur des Ténèbres, et ils ne se sont pas arrêtés là. Ils ne lui ont transmis aucune éducation, l'ignorant complètement pour finalement l'abandonner en le donnant pour adoption._

 _C'est alors qu'est intervenu notre Sorcier Bien-Aimé, Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Grand Manitou de la Confédération Internationale des Sorciers, Grand Sorcier et Président du Magenmagot, détenteur de l'Ordre de Merlin 1_ _ère_ _Classe et Vainqueur de Grindelwald. Dans son extrême bonté, il a alors adopté le jeune Hadrian James Potter dans les traditions sorcières les plus pures à travers le rite de sang. Pour plus d'informations, lire l'article page 3._

 _Et que dire de Sirius Black qui fut le parrain du jeune Hadrian. En tant que parrain, et selon les vœux qu'il a prononcé lors du rituel de parrainage, il aurait dû intervenir ainsi que s'occuper de l'enfant, mais il a lui-aussi préféré s'intéresser au Survivant. Comme vous le savez, un parrain garde son titre même après une adoption, sauf en cas de manquement à son devoir et jugé indigne par Mère Magie. Monsieur Black ayant été déshérité par magie, cela nous prouve son manque de devoir._

 **Un nouveau Dumbledore parmi nous !**

 **Le grand retour des familles Gryffondor et Serpentard !**

 **La famille Dumbledore, les plus influents du Monde Sorcier ?**

 _Suite à la lecture de mon précédent article (si ce n'est pas fait, je vous enjoins fortement à le faire), vous avez surement appris l'adoption du jeune Hadrian James Potter. Ayant suivi un rituel d'adoption traditionnel fait par le sang, Albus Dumbledore a adopté l'ancien Potter._

 _Ce rituel permettant un échange de sang et de magie, Hadrian James Potter est devenu Hadrian Albus James Alter Fàil Dumbledore, fils d'Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. Notez la présence de plusieurs noms, suivant la longue tradition des Dumbledore. Cette adoption magique a permis au sang des Dumbledore de supplanté celui des Potter, mais ce n'est pas tout._

 _Comme le savent certains d'entre vous, les Potter sont les descendants de la famille Gryffondor suite au mariage de la dernière héritière de Godric Gryffondor avec un Potter. Mais saviez-vous que Lily Evans descendait de la famille Gaunt, les derniers descendants de Salazar Serpentard ? C'est en tout cas ce que nous avons appris, faisant de Lily Potter née Evans une Sang-Mêlée de 3_ _ème_ _génération._

 _Ainsi, lors du partage de sang entre les deux Dumbledore, le sang a été purifié, faisant d'eux deux des Sang-Purs. Choquant, n'est-ce pas ? Mais cette incroyable histoire ne s'arrête pas là._

 _La famille Dumbledore est considérée comme l'une des plus anciennes familles magiques au monde, et ce pour une bonne raison : Ils sont les descendants de Merlin, expliquant l'incroyable puissance magique des membres de cette famille._

 _Et cette ascendance des plus incroyables a permis d'activer la magie présente en Hadrian, faisant de lui l'héritier des familles Gryffondor et Serpentard ! Hadrian Albus James Alter Fàil Dumbledore est ainsi devenu l'héritier des familles Dumbledore, Serpentard, Gryffondor et Black. Oui, Black, choisi par Arcturus Black suite à la perte du titre par Sirius Black. Sans compter que la famille Dumbledore a pu récupérer son siège au Magenmagot suite à la purification d'Albus Dumbledore. Hadrian n'étant pas en âge, Albus a été nommé proxy de l'entièreté de ses sièges._

 _Cela fait ainsi d'Albus Dumbledore le dirigeant des familles Dumbledore, Gryffondor et Serpentard. Les familles Gryffondor et Serpentard possédant chacune 25% de Poudlard, les Dumbledore sont donc devenus les propriétaires du Collège Poudlard, permettant une nouvelle régulation et l'instauration de nouvelles règles._

 _Sans compter que les familles Gryffondor et Serpentard possèdent un droit de Veto au Magenmagot, donnant ainsi au Dumbledore un contrôle certain de la plus haute autorité du Monde Sorcier Britannique._

 _Peut-on alors dire que les Dumbledore sont devenus les sorciers les plus influents au Monde ?_

Harry resta bouche bé après la lecture du journal. Il pouvait entendre autour de lui les professeurs en discuter, certains amusés, d'autres consternés, et surtout, tous énervés. Il pouvait sentir sur lui le regard de la plupart des professeurs, mais il les ignora pour faire un grand sourire à son père. Ce dernier le lui rendit avant de lui faire un clin d'œil. Harry se mit à rire en comprenant que son père était responsable de cet article.

 **24/07/1988**

 **Chambre d'Invocation, Palais Royal, Atlantide,**

Albus Dumbledore se tenait droit tout en prenant une grande bouffée d'air. Il s'apprêtait à tenter l'invocation pour un gardien élémentaire avec son fils. Ils avaient décidé de ralentir leur apprentissage afin de maîtriser les sorts précédemment appris ainsi que de faire de plus amples recherches. Sans compter l'école pour Dumbledore, les évènements auxquels les deux Dumbledore devaient participer, et les invitations qu'Harry avait reçu pour passer du temps avec d'autres enfants de son âge comme Draco Malefoy ou Théodore Nott Junior.

"Je vous laisse à vos occupations ! Je retourne à mon auberge moi.", dit un sorcier ressemblant à Dumbledore avant de quitter les lieux, laissant Harry et Albus seuls.

"A tout à l'heure tonton Aberforth.", répondit joyeusement le plus jeune.

Albus sourit face à cette interaction. Après avoir appris la nouvelle de l'adoption d'Harry à travers le journal, Aberforth s'était empressé de rejoindre Poudlard pour admirer de ses propres yeux son "neveu". Ce jour-là, il y eut des cris et des pleurs, mais les deux frères réussirent enfin à se réconcilier, et Aberforth accepta de rejoindre Atlantide, non sans rappeler qu'il continuerait tout de même de gérer son auberge.

"Tu es prêt mon fils ?", demanda Albus en regardant Harry.

Ce dernier était tout excité. Sautillant sur place, Harry hocha de la tête.

"Je vais commencer en premier.", dit Albus avant de se concentrer.

Il se mit alors à penser à ce qu'il voulait conjurer. Son but était de conjurer un élémentaire gardien, un être partiellement doué de raison, capable de protéger, d'attaquer mais aussi de servir. Canalisant toute sa magie dans sa baguette, il se mit à faire des ronds avec avant de la pousser vers l'avant tel un fleuret.

C'est alors qu'une créature prit forme devant lui. Semblant faite d'une substance mauve (que Dumbledore comprit être de la magie arcanique), la créature possédait deux bras ainsi que des yeux, ou en tout cas deux lueurs blanches qui servaient de yeux.

"Que puis-je pour vous, maître ?", demanda la créature d'une voix grave.

"T'as réussi papa !", s'exclama Harry en levant le poing en l'air.

"Il semblerait, Harry.", répondit Dumbledore avant de rediriger son attention sur l'élémentaire gardien. "Vaque dont dans la cité pour te familiariser avec les lieux, serviteur."

L'élémentaire hocha de la tête avant de quitter les lieux silencieusement. Albus fit signe à Harry d'essayer l'invocation. Mais contrairement à son père, Harry avait une idée bien différente d'un élémentaire gardien.

Il voulait un être capable de le protéger à l'allure impressionnante, tout comme son nom l'indiquait. Repensant alors aux armures de Poudlard, Harry utilisa sa baguette pour conjurer son élémentaire-gardien. Il ne fut pas déçu du résultat.

Une gigantesque armure faisant facilement la taille de Hagrid apparue alors devant lui. Contrairement aux armures de Poudlard, les membres de l'élémentaire semblaient voler, tous reliés à un noyau magique situé au centre de l'assemblage magique.

"Oui, maître ?", demanda l'élémentaire-gardien d'une voix presque robotique.

Harry cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de répondre, penaud.

"Patrouilles la ville."

"Comme vous voudrez, maître.", répondit l'élémentaire (golem ?) avant de quitter les lieux, se baissant légèrement en passant la porte.

"Ton élémentaire est très différent du mien, Harry. Je suppose qu'un élémentaire-gardien revêtit une apparence en fonction de son invocateur, ou peut-être est-ce en fonction de son utilité première ?", musa Dumbledore en se caressant la barbe d'un air absent.

"Je voulais un gardien pour me protéger de tout, et j'ai pensé aux armures de Poudlard.", répondit Harry avec un petit sourire.

Les yeux d'Albus s'écarquillèrent.

"C'est bien ça ! Un élémentaire-gardien revêtit une apparence en fonction de notre imagination ! N'ayant pas de forme précise pour le mien, je suppose que celle qu'il avait été sa forme de base.", expliqua Albus avec un grand sourire.

Harry hocha de la tête avant d'ouvrir son grimoire. Une nouvelle page s'était écrite.

 _Comme je m'y attendais, tu as réussi !_

 _Si tu t'es amusé à invoquer plusieurs fois un élémentaire-gardien, tu auras surement remarqué une certaine différence d'apparence. C'est tout à fait normal : Un élémentaire-gardien prend la forme que tu souhaites, ou en tout cas s'en rapprochant. Contrairement à un élémentaire de base, le Gardien est capable de subsister grâce à la magie environnante. Tu n'es d'ailleurs pas obligé de lui donner des ordres directs, ce dernier étant lié à ton esprit et réagissant donc aux moindres de tes désirs._

 _Saches que l'Elémentaire-Gardien est très résistant aux coups physiques, faisant de lui un excellent bouclier face à des guerriers et autres idiots sans cervelle. Il n'est cependant pas capable de faire preuve de magie, si ce n'est de mettre un terme à sa "vie" dans une explosion de magie avant de détruire ses adversaires. Son avantage est avant tout son incroyable force ainsi que son intelligence, étant lié à ton esprit, il peut interagir avec autrui en tant que messager. Très pratique, surtout lorsque l'on applique un enchantement sur le dit élémentaire pour nous ressembler. Cela permet de faire plusieurs taches à la fois, attendu que les informations de cet élémentaire te sont immédiatement retransmises._

 _Maintenant, nous allons changer de branche ! Après tout, tu te dois d'être polyvalent pour devenir un apprenti digne de ce nom !_

 _Il est grand temps de s'intéresser à la Magie du Sang ! Contrairement à son appellation douteuse, la Magie du Sang n'a rien de diabolique, bien qu'elle reste une Magie Noire, et ce pour une bonne raison : Nous utilisons notre sang !_

 _Le sang est source de vie, mais aussi de magie. Cela fait de lui le catalyseur le plus puissant qui soit, et donc l'arme la plus dangereuse d'un démoniste. L'Echange de Sang est un rituel très important, et je dirai même le plus important. Il permet de lier un démoniste et une créature magique afin de démultiplier leur puissance. Pour cela, il suffit de mêler leur sang avant de rédiger sur un parchemin vierge :_

 _"Que notre magie soit liée par cette offrande ! Que notre puissance soit fusionnée par ce liquide ! Qu'à jamais nous soyons liés !"_

 _Une formule peut être simple, et qui est pourtant si importante ! Si tu réalises correctement ce rituel, le parchemin brulera, mettant en place ce contrat. La créature choisie sera alors ton familier, dans tous les sens du terme, et tu pourras l'invoquer à ta guise. Si tu tentais de te lier à une créature étant déjà liée à un autre Mage de Sang, alors tu mourrais dans d'atroces souffrances. Si elle vient à mourir, le contrat sera rompu, ce qui peut être mortel si vous êtes liés depuis très longtemps (lis ici plusieurs siècles). C'est la raison pour laquelle je te recommande une créature immortelle comme le phénix, qui peut renaitre de ses cendres ! Si tu n'as pas de phénix disponible, alors choisis une créature très résistante._

 _Par précaution, je te donne un tracé permettant d'invoquer un Phénix du Néant Distordu. Sache, avant de l'invoquer, qu'une grande puissance sera nécessaire si tu désires continuer dans cette voie._

 _Une fois cela fait, reviens lire ce grimoire pour connaitre la marche à suivre._

"Un phénix ?", demanda Harry en écarquillant des yeux.

"Fumsec !", se contenta de dire Albus avec un sourire.

C'est alors que son fidèle phénix apparu devant lui dans un son mélodieux avant de se placer sur l'épaule du vieil homme. Albus hocha de la tête avant de regarder Harry. Son fils n'avait pas de familier.

"Nous pourrions essayer l'invocation d'un autre phénix. Qu'en penses-tu Fumsec ?", demanda Albus en regardant son compagnon de toujours.

Le phénix cria de joie avant d'hocher de la tête. Sans perdre un instant, Albus et Harry tracèrent de concert le cercle au sol permettant d'invoquer un phénix. Ce cercle d'invocation était très différent de celui pour les démons, surement dédié uniquement à l'invocation des phénix. Sans perdre un instant, Harry et Dumbledore focalisèrent leur magie sur le cercle, aidés par le chant de Fumsec. Après plusieurs secondes, une flamme se matérialisa au centre du cercle.

La flamme était dorée, et c'est alors qu'un son pu être entendu. Dans un chant mélodieux apparu alors un oiseau doré, brillant tel un soleil. L'oiseau était nimbé de flammes, semblant se protéger. Après quelques secondes, les flammes disparurent pour laisser place à un magnifique oiseau au plumage d'or luisant et aux yeux d'un blanc immaculé.

"Magnifique !", se contenta de dire Albus en regardant l'être magique.

Il ne vit pas le regard presque hypnotisé d'Harry. Ce dernier s'approcha alors de la créature avant de lui caresser le plumage avec tendresse. Albus arqua un sourcil avant d'hocher de la tête. Il aurait du se douter qu'Harry serait envouté par une telle créature, tout comme il le fut par Fumsec.

Il sentit comme un pincement sur son épaule. Redirigeant son attention sur Fumsec, Albus remarqua alors que son phénix avait tendu sa patte d'où perlaient quelques gouttes de sang.

"Est-ce pour le contrat ?", demanda Albus d'un air curieux.

Le phénix le regarda avant d'hocher de la tête. Albus s'empressa alors de récupérer un parchemin sur l'une des tables présentes avant de rédiger le contrat. Harry fit de même, suivi par le phénix doré. Une fois les deux parchemins rédigés, ils brulèrent avant d'être réduits en cendre. Harry et Albus ressentirent alors une sensation de puissance assez importante.

 _Ca va aller ?_ , entendirent-ils dans leurs esprits.

"Quoi ? Qui a dit ça ?", demanda Harry à voix haute.

 _Nous ! Fumsec et Dorsol !_

"Dorsol ?", demanda de nouveau Harry.

Albus comprit rapidement la situation.

"Ce rituel nous permet de discuter avec nos familiers. N'est-ce pas Fumsec ?", fit Dumbledore en regardant son phénix avec un petit sourire.

 _Exactement vieille branche ! Content de pouvoir enfin discuter avec toi._ , répondit Fumsec d'un air amusé.

"Oh ! Chouette !", s'exclama Harry en prenant Dorsol dans ses bras.

Le phénix ne s'attendant pas à une telle réaction de la part de son maître, il poussa un *squawk* d'indignité sous les rires d'Albus et Fumsec.

Les deux démonistes apprirent alors à connaître leurs compagnons. Ils apprirent ainsi que Fumsec était vieux de 2 850 ans tandis que Dorsol avait plus de 3 000 ans. Ils apprirent aussi que leur différence de plumage était liée à leur âge et leur puissance, Dorsol étant un tantinet plus puissant que Fumsec. Après avoir fait connaissance, et les deux phénix ayant décidé d'aller se balader, Harry et Albus retournèrent lire leurs grimoires.

 _Si tu lis ce chapitre, cela veut dire que tu n'es pas mort, et que tu t'es lié à une créature (de préférence un phénix !). C'est une bonne chose._

 _Tu as surement du remarqué ta capacité à communiquer avec ton familier, ce qui est tout à fait normal. Vous êtes liés et pouvez communiquer ensemble peu importe la distance. Très pratique pour espionner !_

 _Maintenant, nous allons passer à la suite. La Magie du Sang a l'incroyable capacité à démultiplier la puissance d'un démoniste, particulièrement dans les arcanes et la pyromancie. Et c'est là que nous allons commencer : Les Sphères de Mana._

 _Les Sphères de Mana sont la marque de fabrique des Mages de Sang. Seuls eux ont la capacité d'invoquer ces sphères. Que sont-elles ?_

 _Les Sphères de Mana sont des condensés sphériques de mana flottante qui protègent les Mages de Sang et répondent à leurs ordres. Elles prennent l'apparence de boules vertes ou bleues tournant autour de notre tête. Leur nombre est représentatif de la puissance d'un Mage de Sang. La moyenne est de trois sphères, en sachant que chaque sphère utilisée réapparait automatiquement au bout d'un moment. Elles peuvent bien-entendu être retirées à tout moment, comme une invocation._

 _Contrairement aux invocations, les Sphères apparaissent d'une simple pensée et son commandées par notre esprit. Aucun ordre oral à donner. C'est identique à la conjuration, alors à toi de jouer. Et essaies d'en conjurer autant que possible._

"Ça ne semble pas si compliqué.", s'exclama Harry d'une voix amusée.

Dumbledore roula des yeux avant de rire.

"En effet. Et si nous accomplissions ça un peu plus tard ? Je ne sais pas pour toi, mais je suis affamé !", répondit Dumbledore avant de quitter les lieux, suivi de près par son fils.


	9. Bal Ministériel !

**Salut à tous, voici la suite tant attendue de cette histoire xD Enjoy x)**

* * *

 **21/12/1989**

 **Hall des Réceptions, Ministère de la Magie, Londres,**

Albus et Harry traversèrent tranquillement la porte menant au Hall des Réceptions du Ministère. A l'occasion de Yüle, l'ancienne Ministre de la Magie Millicent Bagnold alors considérée comme Ministre Honoraire décida d'organiser un Bal Ministériel pour fêter à la fois cet évènement magique, et son départ définitif de la scène politique.

C'était en effet avec un choc certain que l'ancienne Ministre ayant résistée à Voldemort décida de quitter définitivement la scène politique dès Janvier 1990, date des élections. Evidemment, son soutien pour Fudge serait retiré, chose que ce dernier n'apprécia guère. Et pour cause, un candidat redoutable se trouvait face à Cornelius.

Bartemius Croupton, Directeur actuel du Département de la Justice Magique. Ce dernier faillit perdre son poste et toute son envergure politique lorsqu'il fut révélé à travers l'interrogation du mangemort Igor Karkaroff que Bartemius Croupton Junior, fils du Directeur, était un mangemort appartenant vraisemblablement au cercle intérieur de Voldemort.

Heureusement pour ce dernier, Dumbledore réussit à prouver que Barty Croupton Junior était sous l'emprise de l' _ **Imperium**_ lancé par Voldemort en personne. Ce fut surement l'un des seuls cas véridiques d' _ **Imperium**_. Cette révélation permit de sauver la carrière politique de Bartemius, bien qu'elle fût ralentie. Ceci expliqua sa défaite face à Cornelius Fudge en 1982, l'opinion publique étant encore partagée. Mais ce n'était aujourd'hui plus le cas, sans compter que Fudge avait alors bénéficié du soutien de Bagnold.

"J'adore cet endroit.", commenta Harry en regardant les lieux.

Pour l'occasion, la salle était remplie de statues de glace, de tables couvertes de victuailles et de sièges formant des salons. Sans compter le centre de la pièce dédié à la danse.

"Je dois avouer aimer participer à ces évènements. J'ai tout de même une petite préférence pour le Bal de la Confédération.", répliqua Albus avec un petit sourire.

"Tu m'y emmèneras ?", demanda Harry les yeux pleins d'espoir.

Albus ricana dans sa barbe avant d'hocher de la tête.

"Bien-sûr mon fils, après tout, il serait impensable que le grand Albus ne présente pas son fils aux membres de la Confédération Internationale des Sorciers alors qu'il en est le Grand Manitou.", sourit le vieil homme.

Un immense sourire prit place sur le visage d'Harry, ce dernier ayant hâte de pouvoir participer à un tel évènement. Et surtout, il avait hâte de voyager à travers le monde attendu que le siège de la Confédération se tenait à Paris, en l'honneur du premier Grand Manitou, Pierre Bonaccord.

Ils virent alors Millicent Bagnold s'approcher d'eux. Âgée d'environ soixante-dix ans, la femme donnait pourtant l'impression d'être beaucoup plus âgée. Son vieillissement prématuré était surement dû à son mandat alors que le Ministère de la Magie se confrontait à Voldemort.

"Albus, je suis ravie de vous revoir. Et qu'y vois-je à vos côtés ? Ne serait-ce donc pas Hadrian ?", demanda la femme en s'appuyant sur une canne suite à une blessure à la jambe faite par un sortilège noir.

"En effet Millicent, et je suis moi-aussi ravi de vous revoir. Cette idée d'organiser un grand Bal de Yüle était une idée fantastique ! Sans compter que cela donne l'occasion à mon fils de découvrir les affres du Monde Politique, et de s'y préparer.", répondit Albus avec un grand sourire.

"Enchanté madame, je suis Hadrian Dumbledore.", se présenta Harry en s'inclinant rapidement.

Le regard approbateur de Millicent conforta Harry dans sa présentation.

"Je vois que vous l'avez déjà éduqué quant aux politesses. Je dois avouer être encore sous le choc de cette nouvelle concernant les Potter malgré les années. Quel scandale ! Au moins, vous avez su prouver être un meilleur parent qu'ils ne le seront jamais.", répondit la femme avec un sourire en coin.

Harry sourit en se rapprochant d'Albus. L'article de Rita Skeeter avait fait un scandale à travers le Monde Magique, que ce soit en Angleterre ou bien dans le reste du monde. Après tout, même dans les pays les plus reculés on ne déshéritait pas un enfant ou bien négligeait son éducation. Le scandale fut tel que plusieurs familles prirent de la distance avec la famille tandis que d'autres mirent un terme à leurs relations, fussent-elles politiques ou commerciales. Ce fut un véritable coup dur pour les Potter à l'internationale, bien que moindre au Royaume-Uni où encore beaucoup leur étaient redevable pour la chute de Voldemort.

"Malgré tout, je n'aurai pas de fils sans leur négligence. Je suis heureux d'avoir Harry pour fils, et je n'échangerai cela pour rien au monde.", répondit Albus en serrant Harry contre lui du bras droit.

Millicent se contenta de sourire tout en hochant de la tête. Son regard se porta sur la droite avant de soupirer. Suivant son regard, Albus eut la même réponse que la femme. Cornelius, suivi de près par sa fidèle secrétaire, se dirigeait droit vers eux.

"Je suppose qu'il va soit essayer de me convaincre de ne pas retirer mon soutien, ou bien tenter de vous convaincre de le supporter pour les prochaines élections. Moi je dis, raison de plus pour quitter la scène politique.", dit la femme.

"Et où comptez-vous aller ?", demanda Albus, intrigué.

La femme le regarda, surprise par cette question. Personne n'avait encore osé lui demander ce qu'elle allait faire.

"Je dois avouer ne pas trop savoir, si ce n'est que j'adorerai trouver un endroit loin de tous pour me reposer.", répondit honnêtement l'ancienne ministre.

Harry et Albus se regardèrent, ayant tous deux eut la même idée. Ils n'eurent cependant pas le temps de faire une proposition à Millicent que Cornelius arriva.

"Albus ! Millicent ! Quelle immense joie de vous voir ! Et bien-entendu, le jeune Hadrian !", fit Cornelius avec un grand sourire qui trahissait son inquiétude.

"Seigneur Dumbledore, Dame Bagnold, enchantée de vous revoir au sein du Ministère.", les salua Ombrage avant de regarder Harry avec son plus beau sourire. "Héritier Potter, bienvenue pour la première fois au Ministère de la Magie. J'espère que les lieux sont à la hauteur de vos attentes."

Harry arqua d'un sourcil. Il devait admettre qu'elle était très respectueuse des traditions, sans compter son excellent goût concernant ses habits. _Malgré tout ce que l'on dit, elle est efficace et diligente dans son travail. Elle ferait une excellente secrétaire pour mon compte, le seul problème étant ses préjugés. Je me demande s'il serait possible de la convaincre de s'en débarrasser, au moins de ceux concernant les créatures magiques. Pour les moldus…,_ pensa Harry avant de répondre.

"Ministre Fudge, Madame Ombrage.", répondit Harry d'un simple hochement de la tête, comme le voulait sa position. "Je ne peux que m'extasier devant la beauté de ces locaux. Il m'est dur à concevoir que cet endroit fut jadis bâti par mes ancêtres pour gouverner le Monde Magique du Royaume-Uni et de ses dominions. Quelle merveille que de pouvoir fantasmer sur la magnificence de ces lieux."

Les yeux de Fudge s'écarquillèrent de surprise face à un langage aussi soutenu tandis qu'Ombrage hocha de la tête, ravie de voir un sang-pur s'exclamer d'une telle façon, capable à la fois de complimenter les lieux mais de rappeler sa position dans la hiérarchie. De leur côté, Millicent et Albus sourirent face à la réponse d'Harry.

"Eh bien…Je…Content de vous savoir…content.", répondit Fudge en balbutiant légèrement.

Il ne vit le soupir pousser par Dolores Ombrage. Cette dernière ne cessait de se demander pourquoi elle avait choisi Fudge pour sa montée en pouvoir. Ah, oui ! Car Fudge était un idiot facile à manipuler !

"Hum hum.", tonna-t-elle de sa voix pour rappeler à l'ordre Fudge.

Ce dernier la regarda avant que ces yeux ne s'éclairent d'une lumière d'intelligence. _Un fait rare qui se produit une fois par an_ , pensa intérieurement la femme vêtue de rose. Cornelius redirigea son regard vers Albus.

"Comme vous le savez, les élections ne vont plus tarder. Evidemment, j'espère pouvoir compter sur votre soutien pour continuer à mener ensemble les sorciers vers un nouvel âge de prospérité. Quand j'y pense que Bartemius Croupton souhaite se présenter face à moi. Peuh ! Comment un sorcier n'ayant vécu que pour la guerre avec le Département de la Justice Magique pourrait-il comprendre les rouages de la politique ? On n'arrête pas nos citoyens, non ! Et je ne vous parle pas de la triste histoire avec son fils…", s'exclama Cornelius avec un sourire.

Albus ricana dans sa barbe tandis que Millicent arqua d'un sourcil face au ridicule de Fudge. Mais Harry…

"Et les créatures magiques ?", demanda-t-il.

Cornelius s'interrompit brusquement.

"Que…quoi ?", demanda-t-il, légèrement choqué par cette interruption.

Harry le regarda comme s'il regardait le roi des imbéciles.

"Vous avez dit vouloir mener les sorciers vers un nouvel âge. Et les créatures magiques ? Les autres races ?", demanda Harry en insistant sur les _races_.

Fudge fronça des sourcils avant de sourire. Avait-il enfin compris…

"Bien-entendu que nous nous occuperons des créatures magiques. Plus de régulations et d'encadrement, oui ! J'ai même imaginé des lois pour interdire l'emploi des loups-garous, ces effroyables monstres. Ah, et je ne vous parle pas des vampires qui se nourrissent du sang de nos pauvres citoyens. Quelle honte !", expliqua Fudge en pensant qu'Harry était de la même trempe que Lucius Malefoy après l'avoir vu au Manoir.

…Ou pas. Cette fois-ci, Ombrage n'hésita pas à se pincer l'arrête du nez. _Mais quel idiot ! Quel empoté !_ , pensa-t-elle avec véhémence. Tout le monde savait que les Dumbledore aimaient les créatures magiques par-dessus tout ! Le fait que les Dumbledore soient des _Amis_ pour les gobelins en était la preuve. Sans compter qu'Albus Dumbledore avait récemment passé une loi relative à Poudlard permettant aux créatures magiques telles que les gobelins, vélannes, loups-garous et bien d'autres d'entamer une scolarité à Poudlard, l'endroit étant hors de la juridiction du Ministère de la Magie. Le fait qu'Albus contrôle le Magenmagot n'avait fait qu'arranger les choses.

Dolores se rappelait parfaitement du jour ou elle avait lu cet article très…intéressant. Le Monde Magique avait été chamboulé.

* * *

 ***Flashback***

 **12/08/1988**

 **Pavillon d'Ombrage, Flagley-Le-Haut, Yorkshire, Angleterre,**

Après avoir quittée la douche et s'être changée, Dolores refit son lit d'un coup de baguette magique. N'étant pas très riche, et sa maison étant relativement petite, elle n'avait pas vu l'utilité d'acheter un elfe de maison.

C'est vêtu de sa tenue lavande que Dolores entama sa descente vers le rez-de-chaussée où se situait la salle à manger. D'un simple coup de baguette magique, elle fit voleter un plateau composé d'une théière, d'une tasse, d'un sucrier et de quelques pâtisseries jusqu'à elle depuis la cuisine.

Pas un seul bruit ne fut entendu dans la salle. Le silence parfait.

*hoot*

Dolores fronça des yeux en entendant ce bruit. Regardant sa montre à gousset, elle arqua son sourcil. 06h45, bien trop tôt pour la livraison du journal habituellement à 08h00.

*hoot !*

Elle soupira avant d'ouvrir d'un coup de baguette magique la fenêtre derrière laquelle attendait évidemment le volatile importun. Sans perdre un instant, la chouette se déposa sur la table, laissant voler ses plumes sur la table au plus grand chagrin de Dolores. Il semblait attendre, tenant dans ses serres un panier de journaux avec une petite bourse accrochée à la patte gauche.

Le regard de Dolores s'éclaira en comprenant qu'il s'agissait d'une édition spéciale, évidemment payante et non fournie avec l'abonnement mensuel.

"J'espère pour toi que cela valait la salissure de ma maison.", menaça Dolores en déposant une mornille dans la pochette avant de récupérer un journal.

*hoot ! hoot !*

La chouette hulula rapidement avant de quitter les lieux pour surement se rendre à sa prochaine livraison. Vue la direction, Dolores supposa que le volatile se dirigeait vers la Résidence St-Oswald pour Sorcier Âgés, endroit où son père vivait grâce à une rente payée par Dolores.

Sans perdre un instant, elle lit les titres du journal avant d'écarquiller des yeux.

 **LA GAZETTE DU SORCIER**

 **Edition Spéciale :**

 **Réorganisation de Poudlard, le Premier Etablissement Magique qui accepte Sorciers ET Créatures Magiques !**

 **Le Conseil des Gouverneurs de Poudlard mis à pied ! Albus Dumbledore déclare la fin du Népotisme et rappelle aux gouverneurs leur obligation de Conseil !**

 _Par Rita Skeeter, Journaliste Extraordinaire!_

 _C'est aujourd'hui une nouvelle extraordinaire pour le Monde Magique dans son intégralité._

 _Sous ordre d'Albus Dumbledore, Directeur du Collège Poudlard de Magie et Sorcellerie, une réorganisation totale des cursus de Poudlard ainsi que de ses élèves autorisés à été mise en place. Bien que ce genre d'actions doivent normalement être acceptées par le Conseil des Gouverneurs au préalable, ce n'est désormais plus le cas grâce aux titres possédés par notre Directeur adoré._

 _Je rappelle pour nos très chers lecteurs (et lectrices) qu'Albus Dumbledore est le Seigneur de la Très Noble et Très Ancienne Maison de Dumbledore ainsi que le Seigneur-Proxy des Très Révérées et Très Archaïques Maisons de Gryffondor et Serpentard grâce à son fils, l'héritier Hadrian Dumbledore._

 _Le Directeur de Poudlard aurait, selon lui, décidé de mettre un terme à la ségrégation race des races avec qui, selon ses propres mots, "Nous partageons un lien commun : La Magie". Pour une meilleure compréhension, son discours est retranscrit ci-dessous._

 _"Aujourd'hui est un grand jour pour le Monde Magique. Je vous ai tous convié pour annoncer ce qui va, j'en suis sûr, bouleverser notre vision actuelle._

 _Après moults observations et révisions du curriculum de Poudlard, vérification des accréditations des professeurs et recueil des conseils et demandes des membres du corps professoral, j'en suis venu à une conclusion._

 _Nous ne sommes plus au sommet de notre art, et ne sommes plus la meilleure école que le Monde Magique a à offrir. J'ai alors décidé d'opérer plusieurs changements afin de redorer notre blason et prouver au reste du Monde Magique que nous sommes encore capables._

 _C'est ainsi que j'annonce l'ouverture d'un total de cinq nouveaux cours dont deux obligatoires de la 1_ _ère_ _à la 3_ _ème_ _année. Les deux obligatoires seront_ _ **Etude des Sorciers**_ _et_ _ **Intégration dans le Monde Magique**_ _, ces cours ayant pour but d'intégrer les élèves n'ayant peu ou aucune connaissance concernant nos traditions dans le Monde Magique, évitant ainsi les conflits majeurs entre Sangs-Purs et Nés-Moldus._

 _Les trois cours supplémentaires seront_ _ **Politique et Traditions Magiques**_ _enseigné par le Seigneur Lucius Malefoy,_ _ **Economie et Sociologie Magique**_ _enseigné par le Professeur Graknok, envoyé spécialement par la Banque de Gringotts, et_ _ **Alchimie**_ _par Nicolas Flamel, mon mentor dans ce domaine._

 _Pour permettre une meilleure approche des élèves, plusieurs postes sont désormais ouverts. J'annonce ainsi le recrutement de nouveaux professeurs afin de permettre un meilleur encadrement des cours. Nous recherchons actuellement neuf nouveaux professeurs pour les Cours Obligatoires que sont la_ _ **Métamorphose**_ _,_ _ **l'Astronomie**_ _,_ _ **Herbologie**_ _,_ _ **Histoire**_ _ **de la Magie**_ _,_ _ **Potions**_ _,_ _ **Enchantements**_ _et_ _ **Défense Magique**_ _. Vous m'avez bien compris, la_ _ **Défense Magique**_ _remplacement désormais le cours de_ _ **Défense Contre les Forces du Mal**_ _._

 _Mais ce discours ne s'arrête pas ici. Afin de faciliter la gérance de Poudlard et permettre une meilleure surveillance des élèves, j'annonce officiellement le recrutement de quatre membres du personnel pour les postes de_ _ **Chefs de Maison**_ _afin de permettre aux professeurs actuels de se concentrer plus avant sur leurs sujets. Bien-entendu, la Professeure Minerva McGonagall restera la Directrice du Département de Métamorphose de Poudlard ainsi que la Directrice-Adjointe de notre collège._

 _Enfin, il me reste une dernière annonce à faire. Une annonce qui a été conjointement prise avec mon fils, Hadrian._

 _Afin de mettre un terme à la discrimination raciale prenant place sans cesse dans le Monde Magique, nous avons décidé d'autoriser officiellement les membres des diverses races magiques à se scolariser à Poudlard. En fonction de leurs besoins, des quartiers leurs seront attribués ainsi que des dispositifs facilitant leur intégration. AUCUNE DISCRIMINATION NE SERA TOLEREE !_

 _Toutes les races seront acceptées, et après une étude menée par mes plus grands soins, j'ai le plaisir d'annoncer que même les Cracmols pourront bénéficier d'une scolarité à Poudlard en participant aux cours ne nécessitant pas de la magie active._

 _Je vous remercie !"_

 _Comme vous avez pu le voir mes chers lecteurs, cette annonce a bouleversé le climat politique actuel. Jamais encore une école n'avait accepté d'autres races magiques non-sorcières et encore moins proposée autant de cours supplémentaires._

 _Heureusement pour moi, Albus Dumbledore m'a confié une liste des races magiques acceptées à Poudlard. Ci-jointe la liste :_

 _Loups-Garous_

 _Gobelins_

 _Vélannes_

 _Peuple de la Mer_

 _Drackens_

 _Bête-Garous (Tigres-Garous, Lions-Garous…)_

 _Semi-Géants_

 _Nains_

 _Gnomes_

 _Vampires_

 _Bien-entendu, cette liste ne représente en aucun cas les élèves ayant choisis d'entamer une scolarité à Poudlard, bien que seulement mes sources, déjà plusieurs membres de certaines races ont entamé leur inscription à Poudlard._

* * *

 _Le Conseil des gouverneurs de Poudlard a reçu un choc certain suite à l'annonce d'Albus Dumbledore. Certains membres ont alors souhaité renvoyer le Directeur, dirigés par James Potter. Evidemment, cette action a échoué attendu la propriété de Poudlard aux Dumbledore. C'est ainsi qu'Albus Dumbledore a officiellement annoncé la mise à pied du Conseil des Gouverneurs en rappelant que ce Conseil avait pour but de surveiller le Collège de Magie et Sorcellerie en l'absence des héritiers de l'Ecole, chose qui n'est désormais plus nécessaire._

 _C'est ainsi qu'il fut décidé que le Conseil des Gouverneurs redeviendrait ce pour quoi il fut créer : Un organisme de Conseil et de Propositions ayant pour but d'améliorer Poudlard. Toutes transactions servant de rémunération pour les Gouverneurs ont été arrêtées comme les avantages leur permettant de ne pas payer les frais de scolarité. Evidemment, tous n'ont pas accepté ce changement brutal et ont décidé d'organiser une session extraordinaire du Magenmagot._

 _La loi est cependant très précise, et selon la Constitution du Ministère de la Magie et du Magenmagot, "Le Collège Poudlard et ses environs, comprenant le village de Pré-au-Lard et la Forêt des Secrets (aujourd'hui nommée Forêt Interdite), sont hors-juridiction du Magenmagot et du Ministère de la Magie, propriété totale des Maisons Gryffondor, Serpentard, Serdaigle et Poufsouffle." Cet article étant directement intégré dans notre constitution, il est impossible de le modifier d'une quelconque façon._

 _Sans compter qu'Albus Dumbledore est l'actuel détenteur de 25% des voix du Magenmagot et possède deux vétos, ne risquant ainsi aucune possible interdiction en provenance de notre organisme décisionnel._

 _C'est ainsi qu'Albus Dumbledore a officiellement rejeté du Conseil des Gouverneurs les Seigneurs James Potter, Serratus Parkinson, Alvar Greengrass et Andronic Smith, non sans dévoiler une liste exhaustive des fonds subtilisés par ces derniers. Ci-jointe le total des sommes subtilisées par les Gouverneurs de Poudlard et leurs raisons depuis leurs tenures:_

 _James Potter, 300 000 G (Salaire)_

 _Serratus Parkinson, 300 000 G (Salaire)_

 _Alvar Greengrass, 300 000 G (Salaire)_

 _Andronic Smith, 300 000 G (Salaire)_

 _Lucius Malefoy, 25 000 G (Salaire) (Remboursé)_

 _Robaran Lestrange, 20 000 G (Salaire) (Remboursé)_

 _Augusta Londubat, 10 000 G (Salaire) (Remboursé)_

 _Arcturus Black, 0 G_

 _Comme vous pouvez le constater, seulement trois des gouverneurs ont accepté de rembourser les sommes, expliquant qu'ils pensaient recevoir ses salaires en toute légalité. Seul le Seigneur Black n'a jamais reçu le moindre salaire, qui selon lui était "Inutile". Nous Précisons qu'une scolarité à Poudlard est égale à 3 000 G par année, soit un total de 36 000 G pour une scolarité complète._

 _Nous ne savons encore, ici à la Gazette du Sorcier, si les Seigneurs Potter, Parkinson, Greengrass et Smith seront forcés à rembourser cette dette colossale égale à 75 ans de salaire moyen._

 _Une chose est sûre, c'est le Renouveau de Poudlard et de son éducation._

 _Nous, membres de la Gazette du Sorcier, sommes de tout cœur avec Albus Dumbledore et son fils, Hadrian._

* * *

Dolores cligna plusieurs fois des yeux après la lecture de l'article.

"Il accepte ces…hybrides ? Ces créatures ? Comme si elles étaient égales ?", tonna-t-elle à voix haute en foudroyant du regard l'article.

Elle ferma des yeux avant de les rouvrir, déterminée.

"Si Albus Dumbledore a décidé de changer le climat politique, alors je devrai m'adapter pour éviter de disparaître de la scène politique. Mais je refuserai de m'associer avec des…moldus.", dit-elle en crachant le dernier mot.

Fermant le journal, elle donna un coup de baguette magique qui renvoya la vaisselle avant de lancer un sortilège de disparition sur le journal. Sans perdre un instant, elle se dirigea vers sa cheminée pour aller au travail, et tenter de minimiser les dégâts et la réaction de Cornelius.

 ***Fin Flashback***

* * *

Oui, Ombrage se rappelait parfaitement du jour où le Monde Sorcier Britannique changea radicalement, et surtout du comportement irascible de Cornelius Fudge en apprenant que Dumbledore avait prouvé une fois de plus qu'il était au-dessus des lois.

"Dans ce cas-là, nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire. Vous pouvez retourner vaquer à vos occupations."

Dolores écarquilla légèrement des yeux en entendant la voix polaire d'Harry. Le jeune garçon foudroyait Fudge du regard, ce dernier complètement tétanisé face à la réponse de celui qu'il espérait être son plus grand soutien.

"Mais…Je…", balbutia Cornelius en suant à grosses gouttes.

"Et si nous allions voir le Seigneur Malefoy, Monsieur le Ministre ?", demanda poliment Dolores.

Ce dernier hocha rapidement de la tête avant de rejoindre Malefoy au loin, laissant derrière-lui Dolores. Voyant une opportunité, cette dernière ne perdit pas de temps.

"Je suis sincèrement désolée quant au comportement du Ministre de la Magie. Sachez que son discours et ses pensées ne reflètent en aucun cas les miennes. Je suis l'une des première à supporter votre nouveau cursus à Poudlard et l'intégration des races magiques parmi notre population. Je ne puis cependant en dire autant des moldus.", s'inclina rapidement Dolores avec un sourire victorieux.

Et pour cause : Les regards d'Harry et Albus étaient tout à fait approbateurs.

"Il est…rafraichissant de savoir que tous les membres du gouvernement de Fudge ne sont pas racistes et récalcitrants au changement.", répondit Harry avant de se réfugier une fois de plus derrière Albus.

Ce dernier ricana en voyant le comportement de son fils. Harry aimait discuter politique mais n'était pas encore assez endurant pour ce genre de discussions. De toute évidence, la conversation avec Fudge l'avait fatigué et il préférait laisser son père s'occuper de Dolores.

Du haut de ses lunettes, il observa attentivement la jeune femme. Cette dernière n'était malheureusement pas gâtée par la nature, possédant une allure de crapaud malgré sa peau de satin et ses habits poupons. De ses souvenirs, il avait toujours connu une Dolores Ombrage raciste et haineuse des non-sorciers au sang-pur. Avait-elle changé ? Etait-ce là un faux visage ?

Non, il était évident que Dolores n'avait pas changé, et pourtant, elle était prête à faire des efforts pour rester dans le Monde Politique et ne pas perdre son poste. Voilà une détermination intéressante qui inspira Albus.

"Dolores Ombrage, seriez-vous disposée à un rendez-vous concernant un certain poste auprès de la famille Dumbledore si Cornelius venait à ne pas gagner les élections ?", demanda Albus avec une certaine curiosité.

Dolores sourit intérieurement. _Voilà l'occasion !_ , pensa-t-elle. La famille Dumbledore étant désormais la plus influence, entrer en son service lui ferait automatiquement grimper les échelons du Monde Politique, lui assurant une vie tranquille.

"Si Monsieur le Ministre venait à perdre les élections, c'est alors avec plaisir que j'accepterai un rendez-vous pour un possible poste au service de la Maison Dumbledore afin d'entamer une reconversion. Serait-ce possible d'avoir une idée de ce poste ?", demanda Dolores.

"Nous verrons en temps voulu, mais je peux vous assurer que ce poste fera appel à vos compétences.", répondit mystérieusement le vieil homme.

Dolores se contenta d'hocher de la tête avant de diriger son regard vers Cornelius. Une fois de plus, l'homme était en train de faire le pitre devant les Malefoys. Il poussa un soupir assez bruyant.

"Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je dois aller soutenir le Ministre de la Magie dans ses…interactions sociales.", s'excusa Dolores avant de rejoindre Cornelius.

"Voilà qui était inattendu. Que prévoyez-vous, vieux débris ?", demanda Millicent avec un certain amusement.

"Moi ? Vieux débris ? Je m'attendais à une meilleure répartie de votre part, Millicent.", répondit Albus avec un petit sourire.

Millicent rigola avant de secouer de la tête. Tout compte fait, elle ne voulait pas savoir.

"Papa ? La proposition ?", rappela Harry.

Les yeux de Dumbledore brillèrent à nouveau.

"Ah, j'avais presque oublié. Heureusement que tu es là pour rappeler à ce vieil homme que je suis ce qu'il doit faire.", sourit Albus en regardant Harry avec affection.

"T'es pas si vieux que ça…", rougit Harry.

"Il est vrai que j'ai une allure de jeune homme du haut de mes cent-huit ans.", sourit Dumbledore en faisant mine de s'admirer.

Harry et Millicent sourirent en voyant les actions du vieil homme. Albus redirigea son regard vers Millicent.

"Harry et moi avions une proposition. Nous souhaitons vous inviter à vivre sur notre domaine, loin du reste du Monde. Cet endroit étant tout à fait secret, je peux vous assurer que nous ne sommes actuellement que trois à y vivre, enfin sans compter les Elfes de Maison.", proposa Albus.

Millicent fit mine de réfléchir.

"Où est-ce ?", demanda-t-elle, intriguée.

Harry et Albus se regardèrent de connivence avant de répondre ensemble.

"Atlantide !"

* * *

Ci-dessous, une liste expliquant brièvement les salaires du Monde Magique afin de vous donner un aperçu de l'environnement économique. A savoir que 1G équivaut à 4.93£.

Convertisseur : 1 Gallion d'Or (G) = 16 Mornilles d'Argent (S) = 493 Noises de Bronze (K)

1 Mornille d'Argent (S) = 29 Noises de Bronze

Donc 1G = 4.93£ 1S = 0.29£ 1K = 0.01£

Salaires Annuels du Monde Magique (Quelques-uns) (du Plus Important au Moins Important) :

-Grand Manitou : 25 000G (123 250£)

-Ministre de la Magie : 22 000G (108 460£)

-Directeur d'Ecole : 21 000G (103 530£)

-Président du Magenmagot : 20 000G (98 600£)

-Directeurs Départementaux : 19 500G (96 135£)

-Membres du Magenmagot : 19 000G (93 670£)

-Fabriquant de Baguettes : 18 000G (88 740£)

-Directrice-Adjointe d'Ecole : 14 750G (72 717£)

-Capitaine de la Brigade de Tireur d'Elite de Baguette Magique : 14 500G (71 485£)

-Langues-de-Plomb (U.K.) : 14 000G (69 020£)

-Capitaine Auror : 11 500G (56 695£)

-Tireur d'Elite de Baguette Magique : 11 000G (54 230£)

-Professeurs : 9 000G (44 370£)

-Aurors : 8 000G (39 440£)

-Employés du Ministère (Secrétaires etc.) : 6 000G (29 580£)

-Aurors en formation : 5 000G (24 650£)

-Libraire : 4 000G (19 720£)

-Vendeur / Commercial : 4 000G (19 720£)

La majorité des sorciers étant des employés de base (commerces, administration etc.), le salaire moyen des sorciers est de 6 000G pour l'Administration et de 4 000G pour le privé.

La personne ayant le plus gros salaire du Monde Magique est Albus Dumbledore avec un salaire cumulé de 85 000G Annuel (419 050£).


End file.
